Timeless
by man in the shadows of bla
Summary: I am going to do some serious rewrites on this story. I will not be changing the content but I need to edit this before I finish it. I am really unhappy with the way that the earlier chapters read. I will not be changing the story though.
1. The Dream

A/N: To let everyone know I am now in the process of re-editing my work. I am still going to update on a fairly regular basis and I am not to stop writing new chapters for this story.

Summary: Harry realizes he likes Ginny, Ginny still likes Harry, Weird stuff happens between them. Takes place in Harry's 6th year after OOTP.

Warnings: Contains sexual descriptions, violence, some adult language, Readers discretion is advised.

Spoilers: SS/PS, COS, POA, GOF, OOTP

Rating: Mature audiences only

**-----------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**THE DREAM**

**----------------------------------**

Harry had been receiving a ton of mail after the end of term and so far only two of the senders seemed to realize his need for normalcy in his life. The first being of course the owl that sent his O.W.L. results back (he had received an O in defense against the dark arts and an A in potions, he managed to scrape up ten owls and, had the circumstances been different, he might have been celebrating) the other had been Ginny Weasley. He wasn't sure why exactly, but he looked forward to getting letters from her. He found himself writing to her more than he wrote to almost anyone including Ron and Hermione. It wasn't that he was mad at them; he just found it hard to care.

It was late that night, two days before his birthday when he received another owl from Ginny. This one was quite a bit like her last five except that it said for Harry to get ready because they where coming to pick up Harry tomorrow at noon, whether his Aunt and Uncle approved or not. He was immediately filled with excitement, worry, and something else he wasn't quite sure how to explain in words yet, kind of a rushing sensation like flying on his broom brings, but he couldn't place it. He wrote back to Ginny to let her know that he didn't care whether the Dursleys approved of him going or not, he was going. After he sent Hedwig out to deliver his mail, he told her to stay with the Weasleys as he would see them tomorrow, and there wasn't much point to fly back tonight, he started packing up his stuff. His room, as he just realized, was surprisingly messy even for his tastes.

He finished packing in about two hours and it was now pushing two in the morning. His normal moping around, while not completely passed, had subsided a bit while he cleaned up his room. Now that he faced yet another dream about Sirius' death, everything that he was feeling suddenly fled his mind and the fear of sleep was yet again approaching. He knew that he couldn't stay awake forever; eventually sleep would fall upon him. But every night that had passed since Sirius' death, he was still plagued by this fear, this paralyzing fear of sleep. He laid in his bed thoughts racing, trying to stop the horrible visions that flashed before his eyes. Eventually his body gave in and he drifted into sleep. The vision of Sirius' death shot before him, Bellatrix ran out of the room and Harry chased after her, he hit the dark room round with the spinning wall, just in time to see her leave and the door shut, the room began to spin.

"Let me out," he cried, "let me out."

The room stopped and the door out opened, he ran through it and found that he was at the Burrow enjoying the company of Ginny, holding hands, staring in her eyes as she stared back, both with looks of want and love. Harry awoke with a startle; Dudley had just snored really loudly making it hard to tell were he was. When reality snapped back to him and he realized he was in bed, he sat up. He was rather disturbed by his dream. Not just the part about Sirius' death, but mainly about him and Ginny.

"Where did that come from," he found himself voicing, surprised that he had said that.

Harry rolled over and noticed it was four in the morning. His senses came back to him and he allowed himself to calm down.

"It was just a dream," but even as he spoke these words, he felt that they where untrue. Something wasn't right about the situation.

The thing about it was he felt that the dream made sense and explained what he was feeling before, at least a little bit clearer than when he first felt it. He knew that the odd soaring feeling was because liked Ginny Weasley. He would not go as far to say love because he didn't quite know if he loved her, but he at least admitted that he fancied her.

"This is crazy," he thought, "I don't have feelings for Ginny, I don't fancy her."

He laid back down to fall back a sleep again thinking of Ginny, his mind raced about her. His thoughts about Sirius' death left his mind, being replaced subconsciously by thoughts of Ginny. Slowly he fell back asleep feeling, if not happy, then at least something since the death of his godfather.

He was back at Hogwarts, rumors that he fancied Ginny found their way around school, and everywhere he went he was shot bad glances. Dean tried to fight him every time they met. Ron wouldn't speak to him. Hermione thought of him as something disgusting and Troll like, and Ginny wouldn't be anywhere with him. He often found her turning the other way when she saw him and noticed that she always took the longest way to classes. He was feeling like a fool for telling her that he loved her. He just wanted to be alone; he walked up to his dorm to skip his next potions class. He arrived at the picture of the fat lady, gave the password and walked in.

He found himself again at the Burrow staring lovingly into Ginny eyes and her staring lovingly back into his. The whole world seemed to stop, seemed to be made just to live this moment with them. Ginny moved in slowly to kiss Harry. He felt her warm breath against his lips. Closer he drew, his emotions flooding his thoughts, he wanted this, no needed this to happen. She brushed her mouth against his to lock into a kiss. Her lips were moist and the kiss was wet with saliva.

Harry Potter awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed than he ever had. It was rather confusing for him, because he had awoken every morning since his godfathers death with feelings of despair. Today was different. He had something to look forward to, something to take his thoughts away from his godfathers death.

This new infatuation with Ginny was a bit strange. Ginny had always been a like a sister to him and not girlfriend material. He had always found it rather cute that Ginny had fancied him but now the thought had brought around such a good feeling for him. The only problem about the whole thing was last year she said she had stopped liking him and was actually dating Dean. This was a bit discouraging for him and the thought of Ginny with Dean made him jealous.

Why hadn't he seen her as dating material before? Why did he waste his time with Cho? Why didn't he go after Ginny as he knew that she liked him? The thought of Ginny just really never hit him like that before now, why now? Perhaps because she was the only one who really knew what he was going through? She was the only one who could at least conceive the fact of what he felt, not all the way but, more than most people he knew.

The strong urges to be with her started only since her first letter to him just letting him know what was happening there. Not mentioning anything about Sirius, letting his mind escape terrible thoughts about his godfather and join the real world for just a few minutes. At first he couldn't believe her actions, acting as if the whole department of mysteries event didn't happen. But after the third letter it just clicked in his head what she was doing. He needed some sort of escape from all of his moping and she allowed it.

He kept all of her letters and replied to all of them except for the first two. He even wrote to her before he would receive a new one from her, just to let her know that he was fine. He received owls from everyone and only sent responses to the order more than Ginny. He felt that if he sent her a letter everyday it would seem odd to her, even though he had the urge to send a letter to her everyday. He just wrote everyday and sent rather lengthy letters to her when he felt comfortable enough to send them.

He normally started the day by writing a little bit to Ginny but since he was supposed to go to the Burrow today he decided that he really didn't need to. Plus he didn't have his owl to send it anyway. So he just laid in his bed and let his mind drift on thoughts of him and Ginny.

Why was he dreaming about kissing her, she has a boyfriend? This thought didn't sit with him too well as it caused some jealousy and guilt to stir. He didn't want Ginny to be dating Dean he wanted her to be dating himself, but he also felt bad about the way he was mad at Dean. Dean, while not being his "friend," was still at least a good acquaintance and they had always got along just fine. He was being a bit unfair to himself, he didn't even know if he wanted to be with Ginny or if the fact that her letters had caused a strange infatuation with her. Whatever the reason to it all he knew that he would find out when he saw her, if it was love for her or the letters and normalcy.

He allowed his thoughts to move broadly throughout his mind just imagining him and Ginny, when he lost all control and broke down crying. Why was he thinking about Ginny and not about Sirius? He felt selfish. He tried to rationalize by saying that Sirius would be happy that he was getting a crush on Ginny or that Sirius wouldn't want him to feel this bad. But no one wants anyone to feel bad and he bet if Sirius had known that he was going to die then he would think a little differently. It had only been a little over a month, was he supposed to forget Sirius? He went numb thinking about losing his godfather, not even able to cry anymore, just nothing. No feelings, just an empty shell. He heard a knock on the door and realized that it was noon. He got up still moping around and changed into some daytime clothing. His eyes were still red from the lack of being able to cry.

"Boy get down here..." his Uncle Vernon roared.

He walked down the stairs to meet who ever was picking him up. He was surprised when he saw Ginny standing in the living room with none of her other family members there.

"Where's Ron," Harry asked Ginny.

"Explain yourself, boy," his Uncle yelled while Ginny said "home."

"There is nothing to explain really just going to spend the rest of the holidays with the Weasleys."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

Harry could see his uncle trying to fight off a look of triumph. This was his Uncle's chance at getting rid of his nephew for almost a year. He could tell that Vernon was pleased but would rather not show it.

"Fine, you can go."

"Come on Harry lets go grab your things and signal the Knight bus."

Harry and Ginny climbed the stairs and entered his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny felt a little weird being in Harry's room with him. She closed the door behind herself so she wouldn't be over heard and sat on Harry's bed. She wanted to tell him that she liked him still and that she had broken it off with Dean but she didn't know where to start or if he felt the same way.

She cursed herself for being this foolish. This was Harry. She had been a friend to him for a while now. Besides she told him last year that she was over him. And in a way she thought it was true. She believed that she could move on. That didn't happen very well.

"Thanks for sending me all those letters Harry, but I think Ron is a little disappointed, you sent me at least twice as many as you sent Ron."

"Well it's just that..." Harry started, "Replying to you took my mind off Sirius."

"Well I know that it can't be terribly easy for you to have to relive what happened and I thought that I shouldn't be contributing to you thinking about it. I wanted my letters to you to be something that made you a little happier not more depressed."

Ginny thought about how he must feel with the only person that Harry could ever really call family dead. She would be devastated had she lost even one of the members of her family, but to lose all she had would crush her. She couldn't believe that this man in front of her was still able to think. Sure she was just as devastated by the loss of Sirius as the rest of her family, but it wasn't the same for her, as it is for Harry. To Harry this was a strong link to his parents.

She watched him as he began to gather his stuff. He seemed to be holding back something but Ginny couldn't tell what.

"So I guess that we should be going we don't want to be late, Mum would kill us." Ginny said breaking their silence.

"Ok," Harry sighed.

"What's wrong Harry..." Ginny was a bit shocked by his sigh and a bit curious about why he did it, "...would you like to stay here," she teased.

"No!"

"Well then, what is it?"

"Nothing really," Harry said quickly realizing that she suspected something.

"Then why sigh about leaving here?"

"I wasn't sighing about leaving here,"

"Then what was it?" She tried to make it sound as if she was being sarcastic and playful but her nerves made her seem a bit more forceful. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'll tell you later. We don't want to be late do we?"

"No we don't." She sighed. She caught a glance from Harry and she quickly looked away. Steadying her breath they headed down the stairs and out the front door.

"See you next year," Harry called he got no response in return.

They walked out and down the block to a muggle bus stop and signaled for the Knight bus. Harry thought it would be less suspicious to see a bus pull up to a metal post rather than in front of his house. The bus was there as soon as the signal was given.

"'Ello 'Arry nice t'see ya."

"Hello Stan."

They went up to the top level of the triple-decker bus and went to the back, and sat as far away from sight as possible. Stan came up to collect the fee. Ginny made to reach for money in her pocket but Harry paid for the both of them.

"T'anks 'Arry, where ya goin' ta."

Ginny spoke up telling him to take them to the Burrow giving him the address.

"'K be 'bout alf 'n hour to 'n hour we got other stops ya know and we won't 'ead ou' there til la'er."

"That will be fine," she liked the idea of spending an hour with Harry. He seemed to think it wasn't a bad thought either. Stan left and Harry and Ginny were the only ones on the top deck. The bus screeched off making loud pops and cracks as it bounced the seats around. Ginny had fallen into Harry's arms and was reluctant to move off so quickly but did so anyway.

"So, Ginny," Harry started and stopped as if contemplating what he should say next. She reached her hand out as if to hold Harry's but withdrew when she realized what she was doing. Harry sighed, and Ginny, thinking that this could be a good time to just chat, started.

"Harry I like you," she thought but all she could say was "Harryiliyou," she seemed a bit like herself when he first came over to the Burrow. She turned scarlet behind the ears.

"Sorry didn't catch that"

"No I suppose you wouldn't catch that I barely caught it myself, and I was the one who was speaking, wasn't I?"

"So what did you say?"

"Don't worry about it." she couldn't bring herself to tell Harry that she loved him. She stopped liking him in the last year and dating Michael and Dean made her realize that she stopped just liking Harry and was actually in love with him.

"Ok."

It was really awkward between them and before they had a chance to figure out how to break the silence, they where staring into each other's eyes again. He was adorable from his untidy hair, to his scar, right down to the clothes that were too big for him. His eyes always had a way of making her melt, while losing herself altogether in the depths of them. He was perfect.

"So how's Dean," he asked. She jumped, his words where unexpected. Not just when he said it but what he said as well. She didn't think that he would care about that.

"We broke up a week ago but I imagine that he is fine." A smile crept across Harry's face.

"What happened," he asked but he could hide the excitement in his voice. She noticed this and tried to tell him the truth.

"Well it's just hard to date someone when you..." she didn't finish her sentence, fear gripped her ability to speak.

"When you what?" Ginny shook her head. It had been well known that she liked Harry before but she didn't want to say that she still liked him. She knew that he didn't think of her that way.

"So got any ideas of your next boyfriend?"

Harry's question brought on the possibility of telling him that she thought he was a perfect choice. That she loved him. That she wanted to kiss him. Instead she just slyly looked at him and said,

"Yes I have someone in mind why do you ask?"

"Well I am just curious about you really." Harry turned a shade of crimson. Ginny took notice. It was time she asked him some questions about these weird signals she was getting.

"Harry, do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

"No not really what kind of questions?"

"Well I want to know why you keep staring at me."

"Well it's just that um well you see the thing is um I um." Harry stumbled over his words.

"Because you see it looks to me like you fancy me."

"Well um you see um." still unable to talk

"Would it be better to just shake your head because this is going to bother me if I can't get any answers out of you?"

Harry nodded.

"Ok Harry, do you fancy me?" even as she thought these words she couldn't speak. What if he said no, what if he laughed at the idea of him actually being able to fancy her? The thought was too much to bear. She could live not knowing for sure, she had done that for six years now, but knowing that he didn't feel that way would kill her. She had to know though. She needed to know that she wasn't imagining the things that he did, the way that he looked at her or seemed incapable of coherent speech around her. It was too much. She thought about this and finally said

"Harry I need to know..." but whatever it was that she needed to know Harry would have to wait to answer. The bus had just stopped at the Burrow and they where getting off. There wasn't even time to finish the question when they exited the bus as they where immediately welcomed by the Weasley family and Hermione.

"We will talk later, ok Ginny?" Harry said as he was pulled into a hug by her mum.

"Ok, how about tonight?" she replied now getting weird glances from Hermione who seemed to be the only one that was interested in what they where saying. She could have sworn that she saw her mum smile at her while hugging Harry.

"That sounds good to me, Ginny." Ron and his older brothers Bill and Charlie carried Harry's stuff into the Burrow. Her parents lead Harry inside for some lunch. The twins followed them talking about there next invention.

"So, Gin what was that about?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Ginny felt the blush creep up on her face. Hermione chuckled and turned towards the house.

Ginny was left standing outside of the Burrow with her thoughts on the day. There seemed to be more about Harry that she didn't know.

Ultimately she decided to go and join her family for lunch.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I would like to thank my beta Lesli. We just got started on editing this story and I look forward to working with her through the rest of them. She is very talented and wonderful; I can't thank her enough.**


	2. The Burrow

**----------------------**

**Chapter 2**

The Burrow

**--------------------**

The lunch prepared was huge and before much was finished Harry was stuffed to the breaking point. He could see Hermione, who had only one serving, staring at Ginny, and asking her questions. Their conversation interested him as soon as he heard his name mentioned.

"So Ginny I thought you said you didn't like Harry anymore?"

Ginny just continued to eat and ignore Hermione's questions. After the fifth ignored question Hermione realized that Harry was listening and signaled him to join her in the living room away from everyone else. He was hesitant at first, but because she would not have it any other way, he gave in and excused himself from the table. Ginny seemed to be the only one who heard, because no one else moved from their conversations. Ginny however caught eyesight with Harry and Hermione had to pull him from the kitchen. Harry was lead to the sofa were she had him sit down.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Harry didn't answer the question. What was he supposed to say, that he was a wreck. He couldn't sleep throughout the night. His dreams always involved Sirius' death.

"I'm sorry Harry that was a stupid question. Of course you aren't ok."

Ginny entered the room. They both looked up at her and beckoned them to join them. She sat next to Harry, even though there was more room on the other side of Hermione. Hermione giggled.

"What's so funny Hermione," Ginny asked

"You are Ginny," she replied. Harry was now thoroughly confused, what where these two talking about?

"See I wanted to talk to Harry because I wanted to know what was with the two of you. What was Harry talking about when he said that he would talk to you later, it just seemed a bit off to me?" Hermione continued talking to the both of them. They didn't seem to want to answer the questions she was asking. They both just fidgeted a little bit on the couch. Harry thought it might not be a bad idea to tell her a little bit. They had to say something though, what ever it was.

"Well Hermione, I was just answering some questions that Ginny was asking me." Hermione seemed unconvinced.

"Oh come on Harry, I had to pull you from the kitchen, you to were staring so hard into each others eyes." Harry could feel his neck go scarlet. Was he that obvious?

"Well Hermione you see," but just then Ron entered the room and everyone went quiet.

"Hey guys do you want to play Quidditch? We are choosing teams right now."

Both Harry and Ginny said yes in unison and raised to their feet. They left the living room and went upstairs to change into something they could play in.

Harry ran up to Ron's bedroom. He needed to get into his robes and grab his broom. He changed his clothes and after grabbing his broom he started to descend the stairs.

Harry ran into Ginny on the way down the stairs. He wanted to talk to her. He grabbed her and pulled her back up to the second floor landing.

"What Harry?" she asked. Harry could not bring himself to say anything at that moment. He got lost just looking into her beautiful eyes. She flinched back and Harry wanted to ask her about it. He didn't even know how to start it.

"So Harry what time do you want to talk tonight," she asked. Her words seemed to pull him out of his trance and before he could answer her, she replied,

"Yeah I think that after everyone is asleep is a good idea." Harry was totally shocked by this. "What?" she asked.

"Ginny how did you know that I wanted to wait until everyone was asleep?"

"Well it was a bit of a clue when you told me."

"Ginny I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did, I heard you."

"No I didn't. I was thinking of saying it." Harry could see the acceptance spread on her face. He knew that she believed him. What had just happened? How could she hear his thoughts?

"Harry, Ginny come on what's taking so long?" Ron called.

Harry and Ginny headed down stairs and out back. Fred and George had bought real Quidditch balls and they where waiting to pick teams.

"So how's this going to work?" Harry asked.

"The way I see it is since you and Charlie are the two seekers, that makes you the captains," George replied. Harry won the coin toss and he got to select first. He looked around and really wanted to select Ginny. He thought about it again and decided that it might seem a bit weird to everyone else. He chose Fred. Charlie chose Bill. Then Harry chose Ginny. Charlie chose George. Harry huddled with his team and after careful consideration they chose Ron, leaving Charlie with Hermione.

"Ok now the way I see this working is Ron, you're keeper," Harry began, "Ginny, you're chaser Fred, you're beater and I am seeker. Any questions?" The team seemed satisfied with that and prepared to approach the other team. Fred laughed at George's team.

"I hear a bet coming on Fred," said George.

"Yeah and what would that be? What are the terms?"

"The winner of the match gets to tell the loser what to do for the rest of the day."

"Kind of like slaves."

"Yeah but only its not just chores. They have to do it's whatever they are told to do. If they are told to act like a dog, then that is what they have to do."

Bill grinned at the idea and suggested to Harry that the bet be a team bet rather than just between Fred and George. Harry discussed it with his teammates and they agreed that it was a good idea. So they bound the bet by magic that way no one could refuse what the winning team asked of them. The bludgers and the snitch were released and the game was ready to begin. Harry tossed the quaffle in the air. Bill got possession of the quaffle. He threw it towards the goal post. Ron misses the save but it sails wide and misses the goal. Ron passes the quaffle to Ginny. Ginny makes her way down the field and scores.

Before Harry knew it, the score was 140 to 0 and his team was in the lead, then he saw it, the hint of gold flickering by. The golden snitch. He dove but Charlie saw it too and had the lead on him. Harry leaned to his broom and made up the distance, he was almost touching the snitch when it made a sudden movement and found itself in Charlie's hand. The game was over Charlie's team had won by a mere ten points. The teams landed and flew over to Charlie and Harry. Harry's team looked a little disappointed that they had lost.

"What happened, Harry," Fred asked but Charlie answered

"Well it was actually George that placed a jinx on the snitch so when Harry drew near, it would fly into me rather than continue its course. Harry is a much better seeker than I am, possibly due to the fact that it has been years since I have played, but with what I saw I wouldn't be surprised if that didn't even make that much of a difference. But we won."

"You cheated," Harry's whole team screamed.

"Yeah but a bet is a bet and we still won. There were no conditions saying that it had to be a fair game," Bill replied.

They knew there was no point in arguing with them so eventually Harry's team just gave into the fact that they'd lost and the humiliation was that Hermione was on the winning team. She didn't even get close to a save. Ron pulled off some saves that made Harry happy that they were going to be on the same team this year. He was definitely getting better. And with the way Ginny was flying he would recommend her to the team captain.

Charlie's team told Harry's team what to do for the rest of the day with odd things like get me a glass of water even though they were drinking one. It went as far as letting them be test dummies for the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry had no idea that the twins were that good with magic. He took a blue and orange pasty. He knew that it was going to be a bad effect. It was a creation of Fred and George's, it couldn't be good. When he bit into the orange part, he found himself in a room with no doors, no windows and no light. He was trapped in a place he had no memory of and no recollection of how he got there. He screamed to be let out but a sound didn't come out of his mouth. Not that anyone was around to hear it anyway. Just as he was beginning to think he would never get out, the room dissolved and Harry could see the black walls fade and return to the living room.

"What was that,' Harry asked.

"We call it isolation,"

"Neat, huh."

"How did I get back? And were did I go?"

"Well you didn't go anywhere."

"You just thought you did."

"And we gave you."

"The other half."

"Of the pasty."

Harry was indeed impressed at the ideas that the twins had made. He didn't want to take anymore of those sweets. He got up and excused himself from their company.

But it wasn't until Hermione asked to speak with Harry and Ginny that the "what ever we tell them to" part of the bet had actually sunk in. He knew that she was going to continue to question them about the bus ride and possibly his feelings for Ginny. Now that they were bound by magic to answer her he began to wish that he didn't make that bet. Ginny seemed to be just as nervous. What exactly did that mean, what was she afraid of. She had already told him that she had stopped liking him.

"Hermione… don't… please," Ginny begged, but Hermione just shook her head and said it was for their own good. Now Harry was thoroughly confused what exactly did Hermione have planned? What did she want to know?

"Harry what was the conversation on the bus, that you postponed for later tonight, about," Hermione asked.

"I don't know exactly. She wanted to ask me some questions. I guess she wanted to know why I wasn't so upset about Sirius dying." Harry actually was really upset about it. How could he not be? He just decided that he needed his friends a bit more this time around.

"Well, is that what you wanted to know Ginny?"

"No, I wanted to know…" Ginny seemed to be able to fight off some of the spell. "You know you have a knack for asking about things you don't need to know." Ginny got up and made for the door. Hermione beckoned her back and she didn't have that much control over the situation so she sat back down.

"Now Ginny I am sorry, but I just found it a bit odd the way you both were acting."

"So what, now we can't act weird or goofy or in lo…" She broke off, "or funny?" What was that about? She was just about to say that they were in love. Harry wanted to know more. How did Ginny really feel about him? It was weird because he thought she had stopped liking him.

"So, Ginny what was that you were saying?" Harry knew that he was being unfair to her. He just wanted to hear her finish. He could see her eyes start to swell up.

"Hermione, maybe we should stop this."

"I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to push you two so hard." Ginny was almost at in tears.

"Ginny, we'll talk tonight ok, away from Hermione and everyone else." Harry reassured her while glaring at Hermione. It was partially his fault she was crying. He wanted to make sure that Hermione would stop interrogating them. Harry reached over and took Ginny's hand. He pulled her into a hug. The touch of Ginny's skin sent bolts of electricity down his spine and made him quiver.

"Its ok Ginny," he said. He wanted to tell her that he how much he cared for her. And if she was saying she loved him, that he would welcome it. But Hermione was still there and he didn't want her to know at this moment. Not when Ginny looked like this. Harry continued to hold Ginny who, he realized, was now actually holding him as well. He pulled his hand to her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He couldn't bring himself to let go. He cupped her check and found himself leaning into a kiss. He was at first in shock, but that quickly was subdued by the intensity of the kiss.

They kissed for what felt like an hour. Time seemed to stop. And as the intensity increased, they could feel that the other was enjoying it just as much. And as if they both told each other, they remembered that Hermione was still in the room. They stopped kissing and looked at her. They expected to hear an, I told you so, or something around those lines. At least something to indicate that she saw them kissing, but all she said was Ginny I am sorry that I upset you I just wanted you two to see what I saw.

"Did you see anything odd in the last few seconds? Anything that happened out of the ordinary between us, just now."

"No, I haven't taken my eyes off of you. What are you to getting at? I already apologized."

Why hadn't she seen them? They both gave each other a very puzzling look then excused themselves from her company. They went out side to discuss what they experienced.

"Why didn't she see us Ginny," Harry began they were walking out in the back yard. They passed where they play Quidditch and headed down to the pond.

"I don't know."

"Ginny what's going on? I mean first you can read my thoughts, and then Hermione doesn't see us kiss, even though she never took her eyes off us. And I don't know if you felt it as well, but when we kissed, it was like nothing else mattered, like I could tell what you where thinking. It was kind of like you thought about Hermione because I did, but I thought about Hermione because you did. That doesn't make any sense does it?"

Harry went on about this for such a long amount of time that he didn't even realize they had walked to the other side of the pond. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to the edge of the pond. They both sat down. Harry was still confused about the events of the day.

"Harry about that kiss," she started

"Yeah,"

"Why exactly did you kiss me?"

"I am sorry Ginny I know you don't like me any more."

"That doesn't explain why."

"Well Ginny, the thing is," Harry began his statement not sure were to go from there. He looked up into her eyes and thought about how he would proceed. But before he could think of anything else, they were kissing. And this time without the distraction of Hermione they became lost in one another. They could feel their thoughts and emotions. They knew that they loved each other more than they loved anything else. Their emotion seemed to rise in them. They felt like everything was made for this moment, that this was the reason they were alive. Their kiss grew more passionate. And after what seemed to be hours, they reluctantly broke apart.

Feeling that the time was heading on midnight and afraid of Molly's reaction they decided that they should hurry back. When they got back it had only been a little after eight, no more than twenty minutes passed the time that they left. This was weird as it was a fifteen-minute walk to the other side of the pond and they hadn't been in a hurry. No one even seemed the wiser that they had left. Hermione had even been surprised that they were back so soon. They told everyone that they needed to go up stairs and change. This was mainly an excuse to go upstairs and talk. What was going on? The thing is they needed to ask someone these questions. But who could they ask about it. No one seemed to be right for the questions.

"Harry I have something I really need to tell you. And I am not afraid anymore to say it," Ginny was looking so happy.

"I have something that I want you to hear also Ginny. I am falling in love with you." Harry felt relieved that he finally told her but also scared that what he felt might not be returned. What if he was wrong? What if what he felt tonight was really his mind making things up. Or maybe he had come on a bit stronger than what she had felt. Maybe she still liked him but saying that he was falling in love with her might be a bit more than what she was asking for.

Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. He could see tears falling down her cheek. He did jump the gun a bit. She wanted to tell him something else.

"I'm sorry Ginny."

"No Harry you don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too, Harry. I think I always have. When I said that I didn't like you anymore it was because I didn't just like you. Dating Dean and Michael made me realize that my feelings had evolved from a crush to love. I am in love with you Harry Potter."

Harry felt that he could hear her say those words to him for the rest of his life. He was no longer scared of it. He was glad to feel it, and glad that she felt the same way. Harry pulled Ginny into a kiss. It was wet and Harry started to drag his tongue around her lips. Ginny opened her mouth and allowed access. He pressed his tongue into her mouth. They experienced a deep sensation that drew them closer. A primitive sensation that gave them the urge to rip off each other's clothes. It was a bit powerful. Ginny started to unbutton Harry's shirt when he stopped her.

"It's not that I don't want to Ginny, but do you think that we should? I mean everyone else is downstairs."

It took every once of energy that Harry had to stop her. He wanted it more than he wanted anything. He wanted to lose himself in Ginny. For her to lose herself in him. He wanted to find comfort, but he knew that they didn't need to do this yet for them to feel all those things. They withdrew from each other. Harry went up to Ron's room and Ginny went to hers and they changed. Ginny was waiting for Harry when he descended to her level. They made their way down stairs. Harry grabbed her at the second floor again and kissed her. It wasn't the passionate kiss they shared upstairs but enough to let her know that he wasn't going forget what she said a few minutes ago. He loved her and she loved him and now they both knew it.

They went downstairs to join in on the family fun. Arthur beckoned Harry to sit by him. So Harry walked over and sat down on the couch were he was seated, making sure that there was enough room for Ginny to sit next to him. When Ginny sat down she rubbed up against Harry side. It sent familiar shocks of thrills and emotion down his spine. He wanted to kiss her again but since the whole family was there he knew it was a bad idea.

Arthur engaged Harry in a conversation about muggle appliances. Harry knew how much this man loved muggles. It had always amazed Harry that he could spend hours talking about toasters with him.

"Well I guess that we should get going." Fred got up and started saying his goodbyes. George was right behind him.

"What already?" Molly had always loved to have her family around and hated to say goodbye.

"Afraid so mum. We have some important business tomorrow." They hugged their mum goodbye and disapparated.

"Yeah I think it is time for me to turn in as well. It is getting kind of late." Bill got up and Charlie followed.

"Me too. I still have to apparate you know."

Soon Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione where the only ones up. Molly and Arthur needed to be up early and headed off to bed shortly after everyone else had left.

"So Harry, Ginny you two look kind of close tonight," Ron stated just to make fun of them. Harry didn't mind. He didn't care if Ron knew about it or not, but Ginny had to live with Ron so he decided to let her make the choice of letting him know. She seemed to be in the same mind state as Harry as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Well, Ron the thing is we are dating now." Ginny turned a little red behind the ears. Harry could tell that she was a bit embarrassed by the statement. She looked at Harry. Her eyes were looking for reassurance from him.

"Yeah Ron we are." Harry said to half agree with her and half assure her that she had not been wrong to assume that they were dating.

Ron looked at the both of them with doubt in his eyes; he seemed to be waiting for them to yell, "Got you." Hermione on the other hand just gave her usual smile.

"So I knew it. I was right. I knew that you to liked each other."

"Well actually Hermione…" Harry and Ginny both said in complete unison even their tones where the same as if they where talking from one body.

"You were wrong to a certain extent, you see we don't just like each other…" they both looked at Ron.

"…We love each other." Ron seemed to be fighting between shock and laughter. Harry and Ginny where staring at each other. They where getting a bit freaked by all these weird things happening.

"Hermione," Ginny began, "do you know anything about strange occurrences?"

"What kind of strange occurrences?" Her voice still had a bit of annoyance in it.

"Well…" Harry started taking over what Ginny began. "You see things have been happening around us. When you asked us to join you in the living room we kissed each other right in front of you and you didn't even seem to notice. Then when we took a walk, we went down to the pond. Really just to talk about it. We ended up snogging for what felt like four hours. When we returned it had only been twenty minutes and it takes fifteen minutes to reach the spot where we were. Upstairs when we went to change we kissed and it felt like, well…" he said glancing over at Ron. "It felt like we were being drawn into each other, almost like we had to take each other's clothes off.

"We actually started to…" Ginny took over. "We only stopped because we remembered that everyone was in the house. It was just weird like something was growing, not just between us but within us as well." Ginny was now leaning up against Harry. She curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Well you see some of this just sound like hormones. The only thing that doesn't settle with me is that you two say you kissed in front of me. I didn't take my eyes off Ginny. I had made her cry. I didn't see anything. So you could be lying to us but we can't prove that."

"Well Hermione, we could prove our story, watch," Harry made a motion to kiss Ginny but Ron stopped him.

"I don't want to watch this,"

"That's the thing Ron, you won't see anything, watch."

Harry leaned in closer to kiss Ginny. He could feel all of the passion building up inside of them. His lips connected with hers. The whole world seemed to stand still. Harry picked up Ginny and moved her to the chair off the couch. He wanted to keep kissing her. To just give in and get lost in this moment. He knew that there would be lots of other times. He went to pull back. Ginny grabbed his head and held him in this kiss. She started to insert her tongue into his mouth. He opened his mouth willing to accept her tongue and let it explore anywhere it wanted. The urge to remove all of their clothes built back up in them and before he knew it she had his shirt off and he had hers open exposing her bra covered breasts. She had on a black laced bra that held them close to her chest. They almost seemed to be screaming to get out. Temptation was building but he had chosen not to give in. She knew that he did. She began to slowly undo his pants hoping to tempt him, but he stopped her. He couldn't let her do this in front of these two no matter how bad he wanted it. He held his kiss to her and put his shirt back on while she buttoned hers back up. They remained lip locked for another five minutes before they backed off and started to tease each other.

"You know that drives me wild," Ginny said. Both Hermione and Ron gasped. Harry and Ginny were not in the same place they were just a second a go. It was like as soon as they blinked they had apparated to the chair.

"Do you see what I mean? We just made out in front of you two and you didn't even see anything."

"I don't get this at all. I'll have to consult my books. I really have no idea what that might mean."

Ron moved his mouth as to say something but nothing came out. He sat there in silence.

Harry and Ginny decided that they were getting tired and would turn in.

"Yeah I am getting kind of tired as well. I think I will follow you." Hermione stretched her arms up and yawned. Harry knew that she just wanted to stop them from doing anything too serious. Harry reached Ginny's room and stopped. He asked Hermione for a second alone so he could say goodnight to Ginny. Once Hermione left the hall Ginny grabbed him, and proceeded to say goodnight with out using words. This was to be a passionate kiss and Harry poured himself into her. She was his and he was hers.

The space they occupied was again without time. A sense of primal urges started to take over their actions. Harry began to slowly take off Ginny's clothes and she let him with no struggle. She even helped him when she felt that he wasn't moving fast enough. There was an urge of want for Ginny that he had never experienced with another being before. This went beyond need. This went beyond anything that either of them knew.

Harry had her down to her bra and panties before she began to undress him. She slowly undid his pants and slid them down his legs only to trip Harry over them and fall on top of him. There were no complaints or time wasted. Harry began to feel her smooth body against his and the shocks of just touching seemed to be nothing to this. This was something different, something strong, and something powerful. It was growing inside of them.

A feeling of floating began to arise in both of them as Ginny began to make kiss trails down his neck. Harry could feel her lips move down his chest but at the same time could feel the rest of his body being kissed the same way. He grabbed Ginny and rolled himself on top of her. She began to move her hips up against his as if trying to force him closer to her. There was no one else in the world at this moment it existed just for them.

Harry stopped for a moment to just stare into her eyes and everything around them seemed to melt back to reality. He did not want this moment to end so he pressed his lips to hers. The world began to freeze around him. She seemed to be in the same state of mind, but then she was gripped by fear. Pain shot through both of them. They rolled over at quickly started to get dressed. Once fully clothed and flow of time normal, the pain increased in both Ginny and Harry to a point that they couldn't stand it. They started to cry out. Molly and Arthur came out of their room and Hermione came out of Ginny's.

"What's the matter?" Molly asked looking at both of them. Their hands covered their foreheads and for the second time that night they spoke in unison.

"He's angry, something didn't go the way he had wanted it to go and now he has to kill."

Ginny's parents looked into each other's eyes. Molly took Harry and Ginny down stairs. Arthur followed closely behind.

"Both of you two…" She said to Ron and Hermione as Hermione started to follow. "Get some sleep ok."

They lead them to the kitchen and Molly started to make them some tea.

"So I am not sure where to start. Molly I need to get a letter to Professor Dumbledore. He will want to know about this. Harry, Ginny sit please. Now I will need to know what was going on." Harry and Ginny explained to Arthur, still talking in unison, what they saw making sure to leave out that they had been making out before that happened. Arthur sent a message to Professor Dumbledore by means of magic that Harry did not know. One minute the letter was there the next it was not. Molly had started to give tea and biscuits to Ginny, Harry, and Arthur when Professor Dumbledore burst through the flames of the fireplace.

"I came as soon as I got the message Arthur. What exactly happened?" Professor Dumbledore was staring at Arthur waiting for a reply. Molly started in.

"We heard Harry and Ginny crying out in pain. They were both grasping their forehead. When we asked what was wrong they spoke in unison. They said that the dark lord was angry and wanted to kill. Albus, what does this mean? Why are Harry and Ginny having the same vision? Why are they speaking like that?"

"Why indeed?" He looked over at Harry and Ginny then settled his eyes on Harry's alone.

"Now Harry, I am going to have a look into your mind to find out what happened? This will not hurt." Professor Dumbledore picked up his wand and pointed it at Harry. Fear gripped them. They did not want anyone to know how far they had gotten tonight. Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and spoke "Legilimens" and a flash of light shot from his wand and into Harry's head. They could feel Dumbledore combing threw Harry's thoughts. They spoke up.

"You cannot go any further. We are sorry Professor but we cannot allow you to proceed. These are our experiences."

Dumbledore tried to pass only to be forcefully ejected from Harry's mind all together. The seat that he was sitting in was knocked back and fell to the floor. Dumbledore started chuckling.

"Harry, I must congratulate you on mastering Occlumancy." Molly and Arthur helped professor Dumbledore up from the floor. Their faces were stricken with looks of worry.

"It is alright Molly I am unharmed. I must say that these two make a powerful couple. I feel sorry for anyone that crosses their path."

"But Professor what does this mean, what could be going on that could bring this connection between these two."

"Molly it is not my place to answer that, but rather theirs." Harry was staring into Ginny's eyes. He could hear her thoughts in his head.

"Are you ok Ginny?" He asked her without using words.

"Yes of course. I am a bit confused on what is happening. Other than that, yes." The world around them seemed to come into more focus. They could feel the room's eyes on them.

"But Albus, what is exactly going on here?" Harry could hear the concern in Arthur's voice.

"I am not entirely sure on that Arthur. My hunch is that there is a magical tie between them. There is no telling what will happen to them once the bond is complete. They might remain like this forever. It also might wear off after a while. I must ask you two this, is this the first time you have experienced something like this?" And as if waiting for the question they answered again in unison

"No Professor we seem to stop time and…" They hesitated and looked at her parents. "Some other things have happened as well."

"Would it be alright if I take them to my office for further questioning?"

"I don't know. Is it going to be safe?" Molly smacked her forehead. "Yes of course"

Harry and Ginny followed Dumbledore through the fire to his office.

"Harry, would it be wrong of me to say that these weird feelings arise in you both when feelings are high for each other." The floo ride over broke the trance like state that they where in and they no longer felt the connection they did before.

"Yeah I think so Professor, usually when we kiss but there have been other times that odd things have happened. We were on the stairs and just looking into each others eyes Ginny could hear my thoughts." Harry glanced over at Ginny, not knowing what she was thinking anymore, to see how she reacted to him telling Dumbledore that they made out.

"Professor I would like to know if you can tell me sir, why it is that every time Harry and I start to kiss we feel something powerful rise in us followed by an immense urge to remove our clothes. We were kissing in the hallway and stripped ourselves down to our underwear. We stopped kissing and that's when we started to feel this pain sir. I am sure that we would have gone further had this not happened."

"Ginny, first off let me tell you that you and Harry share a special gift; this is a gift that no other will be able to tell you about, because there is no record of this ever happening. Second let me assure you that only good can arise from this because this is sprouting from your love for each other. Finally I need to tell you two to be careful. Right now you are both trying to lose yourselves in each other. This especially goes for you, Harry. Now I do not doubt your love for Ginny. But you also must allow yourself time to grieve; a month is not long enough. Ok now let me perform Legilimens on the two of you and send you on your way, and this information will be kept between us so nothing private will reach your parents ears Ginny."

"Good I was worried about that."

"Yes I know, ready Ginny, ok one, two, three, Legilimens." A flash of light shot out of Dumbledore's wand and hit Ginny's head and then he was done.

"Are you ready Harry, one, two, three, Legilimens." The light hit Harry in the forehead and he was reliving every romantic thought that he had with Ginny. He was reading his letter that she had just sent him. He could feel the scene melt into the surroundings of the knight's bus. He could remember the babbling. A flash and they were at the couch in front of Hermione. She wasn't moving and Harry and Ginny were kissing. Another flash and they were at the pond. Ginny was pushing up against him, kissing him forcefully. This time though Harry noticed that the water had stopped moving. The wind was no longer blowing. They looked as if they were outside the world. Almost like someone hit the pause button on the rest of the world. Harry felt weak. He couldn't go any further. Just as the image of him on the second floor with Ginny entered his mind, Dumbledore let up.

"I think that that is enough information to get what was needed. Now you two, I am going to send you back now. Try and get some sleep do you hear me."

Harry and Ginny flooed back to the Burrow and told her parents that they were heading to bed. Molly seemed to want a few questions of her own answered first.

"How long have you two been dating? Why didn't you tell us this before?"

A loud pop filled the room. Harry looked down on the table to see a message attached to Fawkes tail. Molly opened the letter and read it. When she had finished it she looked up at Arthur. She told them to get some sleep. Harry was thankful for this. Whatever questions that Molly wanted answered would have to wait until the morning. He knew that they were not completely off the hook either. She would question them both in the morning and they would not be allowed to leave until she got them.

When Harry had reached Ginny's room he kissed her goodnight but very briefly before departing. Harry entered Ron's room and laid in bed thinking about the night.

"You hurt my sister and I will kill you." Harry about jumped out of his bed. He had assumed that Ron was asleep. Despite this Harry couldn't help but smile. He didn't know that Ron would be this accepting of their dating. Coming from a Weasley, this was very accepting.


	3. Harry and Ginny

**--------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**Harry and Ginny**

**----------------------**

Harry awoke the next morning with an odd glow about him. He felt strangely at ease with himself, almost unable to think. This of course was a blessing, as all he could usually think about was his godfather's death. He could just felt an unexplained inner calm slide over the depression that had been there. Ginny had, while not replaced Sirius in anyway, been able to make him feel closer to whole, closer to normal again.

Harry realized that his name was being called from downstairs. He got out of bed, dressed in his daytime clothes, and walked downstairs. He hit the lower level to find the entire Weasley family arguing about something. Harry fearing that they were talking about the events of last night. He stayed back until he discovered that the arguing was not about them.

Harry realized that there was an extra person in the room. The heated discussion was because Percy was there. Harry could hear Percy trying to apologize to his family.

"I am sorry. I thought that I was on the right side."

Molly instantly forgave him, by the looks of it. She had tears running down her cheeks. Everyone else seemed to think that he was not at the point of taking back with open arms. Arthur, whom the argument had started with last summer, was still hurt by his son's actions. Harry could tell that he was ready to forgive Percy but not easily.

"Hello Harry," Percy greeted moving the attention of the room. Harry was about to join in with everyone. He had not forgiven Percy at all. He remembered the letters that he sent to Ron. It was only when he remembered last night that he thought differently about it. He was going to need Molly on his side if he was to continue to date Ginny.

"Hello Percy, I see that you are on our side again." Molly looked as if she was about to cry even harder than she was. She turned to the others and started yelling at them.

"See Harry has forgiven him; why can't you all do the same."

"Well I haven't actually forgiven him. No, I am still quite mad at him but there is a war building up. We need him. The more people we have against Voldemort the better."

Only Percy flinched when hearing the dark lord's name, but he didn't say anything about it. The rest of the room silently agreed with Harry.

"Thanks, I know it's more than I deserve. Still thank you."

Breakfast was a quiet affair. No one seemed to have anything to say. They had all settled down since the argument. No one seemed to want to stir up the commotion from before.

A noise came from the window. They looked up to see a big brown owl tapping on the glass. Harry recognized it immediately. It was an official school owl. It seemed that their school lists had arrived early this summer.

Fred caught the owl and pulled the letters from it. He handed them to Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry opened his letter to see what he was going to need for school this year. A quick glance at the list told him that he was going to need standard book of spells; grade six, advanced transfiguring, defense against the dark arts; text for those who chose to pursue it further, and newt level potions. That's weird; why was he taking newt potions; he only got an A in potions. A letter was attached to his book list informing all students fourth year and above to bring dress robes. The final page Harry had to read three times before he handed it to Ron to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been selected as Quidditch captain for the Gryffindor team. We know that you have what it takes to lead Gryffindor to victory this year. You will be in charge of team practices and will need to recruit two need chasers. Have fun this year we know you have what it takes._

_Sincerely _

_Professor McGonagall_

Ron was impressed with the letter. The more that Harry thought about it the more it seemed that there wasn't anyone else. Katie bell, the only other candidate for captain, said last year that she would turn it down if the asked her to be captain. So he was the only other person on the team that had been there for more than a year. He would recruit Ginny as a chaser no matter what. She was too good not to. His six year was looking to be the best year at Hogwarts yet. Things actually started to seem like they where going to be fine.

The only problem with it all was that Harry's godfather was not here to share his happiness. Harry heaved a sigh and walked out of the kitchen to go think about Sirius. He never knew how much he could miss someone. This was an empty hole in his heart. Ginny might have made it hang higher but she was in his heart in a different way. She could never replace Sirius. The love he shared with her was different from the love he shared with Sirius. He only wished that he could have gotten to know Sirius better than he did. Thoughts about how he acted last year weaved throughout his mind. There was so much that he did wrong.

"Why didn't I use the mirror to contact Sirius when I thought he was in danger? This is entirely my fault. Why was I being so stupid? Hermione was right. I always act the hero, and when I do, somebody gets hurt. Someone always gets hurt. What if Ginny is next? Am I like poison, no matter who gets close to me eventually they will get hurt?"

Harry's head fell to his hands. His heart filled with grief. He missed Sirius so much. And the thought of losing Ginny to Voldemort was unbearable. He knew how Molly must have felt when she faced that Bogart last year at Sirius' old house. Ginny walked in and sat herself next to Harry on the couch. He was in tears over what he had just voiced to himself. She leaned over, gave him a hug, which he welcomed, and embraced. Molly walked into the living room and sat on the other side of Harry.

"Harry dear, I am going to Diagon Alley. You look like you need some fresh air. Why don't you and Ginny come along with me?"

Harry didn't speak he just nodded. His emotions were high strung and he didn't trust his voice. He felt grateful that Molly understood his need to get out of the house.

"Congratulations Ginny, on making prefect. I am so proud of you."

Harry felt a little bit better by this news she was a prefect. He decided that he was going to get her something special while they were in Diagon Alley. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and into a hug by Molly.

"It's going to be alright Harry. It gets easier to deal with as time goes by. Now why don't you run upstairs and get ready?"

On his way out of the living room, Harry could hear Molly congratulating Ginny. She asked her what she wanted. Ginny said that she would think about it and excused herself to change. Harry entered Ron's room and began to undress himself. He had his shirt up around his head when he heard footsteps enter the room. He pulled the shirt over his head to see familiar locks of curly red hair.

"Ginny look I am sorry for taking away your moment. I know that you must be proud to be prefect. It is just that Sirius would have liked to know what was going on. I just miss him so much and it's fault."

"No Harry, you're wrong. This isn't your fault."

"If you're going to tell me that Sirius rushed there to save me on his choice…"

"Harry, I was going to say that he died because of a witch named Bellatrix. She murdered him Harry. This is her fault and only she and Voldemort can be blamed for his death. Harry, think about what you were doing. You were rushing in there to save him, how could you expect him not to do the same thing?"

Harry was speechless. He could see tears forming in her eyes. She was breaking down in front of him. He pulled Ginny into his embrace.

"Ginny do you remember why Voldemort wanted to get me in the department of mysteries."

"Yeah it had something to do with a prophecy."

"Yes it did. Dumbledore told me what it contained at the end of last year."

"What did it say?"

"It said the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…. It's about me. Everything fits into place. My parents defied him three times. I was born towards the end of July. And the dark lord marked me as his equal."

Harry continued to stare at her. She had remained motionless. Tears were now visibly seeping down her cheeks.

"Ginny I think we should get ready to go meet your mom."

"You're right Harry."

Ginny left the room so Harry could get changed. She went down to her room and looked into the mirror. Her eyes were reddened with tears. Her mind was still fresh with Harry's words. He was the only one with the power to defeat the dark lord. The last part echoed in her mind. _"And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_ That meant that Harry would have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him.

"Ginny are you almost done."

Her mother's voice pulled her out of her head. She wiped her eyes and used a concealing powder on her face to hide her tears. She changed into her robes and looked over herself in the mirror. The powder had done its job. She didn't look like she had been crying.

Ginny went downstairs to meet her mother and Harry. When she entered the room, they were waiting for her. Her mom ushered Harry to go first. Ginny watched Harry enter the fireplace and grab a pinch of floo powder.

"The Leaky Cauldron." And with that, he vanished into the flames. Her mom went next. After she had vanished into the flames, Ginny grabbed a pinch of floo powder and entered the fireplace.

"The Leaky Cauldron." The fireplace began to twirl and her vision was blurred in colors. She could feel the ground begin to materialize under her feet. She dug her feet into the stone floor and braced for landing. She walked out of the fireplace to find her mother brushing soot off of Harry's clothes.

They exited the bar and made their way into Diagon Alley towards Gringotts the Wizarding bank that was run by goblins. Harry withdrew money from his account. He took out enough for his books new robes and something to buy for Ginny. After an hour, they had brought all of the things that they needed for the four students. Harry followed Ginny into the ice cream shop and bought ice cream for them all. Molly was hesitant on taking the ice cream but decided that it was all right to except things from Harry. She thanked him and sat down at the nearest table where they began to eat.

"So Harry…" Molly had started the conversation that Harry knew was the reason both he and Ginny were there.

"You want to know about Ginny and myself right? Well I am not going to leave her. I am happy that we are dating and I will make sure I do everything in my power to protect her from everything."

"Harry it's not that. I believe you and I am happy that you to found each other even in all of this mayhem. It's just that we were worried about last night. I wanted to know what triggered Ginny to feel what you felt. What triggered you two to act like one person? Basically what did Professor Dumbledore tell you last night?"

"He didn't know what was happening to us mom. He just said that there was a link that attracted us together when our p-p-passions rose."

"Well that explains some things but not how you sent Dumbledore across our kitchen floor."

"Well we don't know that one and Professor Dumbledore doesn't either mom." Harry knew that the reason they were invited was to be asked these questions. He didn't expect Molly to be ok with him dating her daughter though.

They finished her ice cream and exited the store. Molly excused herself; she needed some more time to get some other things. The three of them agreed to meet back at The Leaky Cauldron in little over an hour and a half. Harry and Ginny where left by themselves. They watched her mom vanish through the crowd. She appeared to be heading for The Leaky Cauldron. Where was she heading? They decided to ignore it and go off and wander Diagon Alley. Harry kept his hand on his wand at all times. Even though he doubted an attack would happen in the middle of a crowded area; he still wanted to be sure that his wand was accessible at all times. Harry walked with Ginny over to the Quidditch supplies shop and they wandered around. The shop was full of posters of every team of witches and wizards that where made famous by the sport. The shelves on one side where lined with brooms and broom care kits. The other side was full of Quidditch balls and bludger repair kits and packs of portable goals. Ginny was admiring a display of the New Nimbus Lightning. The broom was on display in a sale case and the price had been cut in half. The broom that was normally fifty galleons was now only twenty- five. Harry looked around the rest of the store and the Firebolt, which he was a proud owner of, was still sitting in a display case showing everyone a superb broom of international Quidditch standards. Harry walked up to a wizard that looked to be in charge and asked about the Nimbus Lightning.

"Well this is the new model in the nimbus series. They redesigned the balance to give it superb diving speed. They adjusted the angles so that…" The shopkeeper's eyes landed on Harry's scar. "Blimey, you're Harry Potter."

"Yes,"

"Well like I said it is a good broom and they adjusted the angles to reduce the drag that was seen in the earlier nimbus models. Ever since the Firebolt came out though, I haven't been able to sell too many of them. I will sell it to you for half the sale price."

This was a deal too good to pass up so he bought the broom for twelve galleons three sickles and nineteen Knuts. When Harry walked over to Ginny, he congratulated her again on making prefect. She looked at him suspiciously when a wizard caring a box walked up to Harry and handed him it.

"Here you are Mr. Potter."

"Harry, what did you do?" Ginny asked him. Her eyes now glancing at the package he held.

"Ginny, I wanted to congratulate you properly on making school prefect. So here is a gift to show you how proud I am." Harry handed her the box. She looked up at him.

"You know I cant except this Harry."

"Why not? It's from me."

"Well Harry I wouldn't feel right."

"Just open it, please for me." And with that, Ginny gave in. She sat down and opened the rather large box. She gasped as she looked at a Nimbus Lightning staring at her.

"Harry I cant it was too much."

"No I got a great deal on it."

Ginny started to argue about it but Harry explained that with the deal he got on it he couldn't return it. Ginny had to accept it after that. She gave in and gave him a hug, which led to kissing. But before time could run and hide they stopped. Harry got to his feet and pulled her to another store.

"Ginny the Nimbus was because you made Prefect. Now I need to do something so follow me."

They walked into a store that was full of rings. Harry asked Ginny to wait in the main room while he went to find some one. When Harry returned however he came back alone.

"No ones here I guess Ginny."

Harry and Ginny exited the store and walked to a bench to sit down. He offered to hold her new broom. She handed the package to him. When he took the broom from her, he gave her a small box.

"The broom was, like I said, for making prefect. This is because I love you." Ginny opened up the box and there was a ring inside. It was a Claddagh Ring. He put the ring on her finger and smiled at her.

"In the muggle world it is the symbol of love, friendship, and loyalty. In our world it is said to increase our abilities with matters of the heart."

Ginny kissed him; this time instead of being consciously aware of their surroundings they let time flee to a stop. This passion this love there was nothing else that mattered in the world. Harry opened his eyes to stare into Ginny's eyes but instead of love, there was fear. Harry turned around to see what had caused Ginny's reaction when he saw her. There was a cloaked woman that he did not recognize pointing a wand at Harry. She had been frozen in time. Harry grabbed his wand and pointed his wand at her

"Expellaromus," Harry screamed causing a stream of light to hit her. Her wand flew from her hand into the air and Harry caught it, she was knocked off her feet as time slowly dissolved back into reality.

"Kedavera" the woman cried out, but not having a wand, the spell did nothing. She looked at Harry who was holding her wand. She was confused on how she had got on the ground.

"Stupefy" Ginny said and a beam of red light shot from her wand and hit the woman in the chest. People all around started to realize the commotion. The identity of the woman was revealed as Lavelsin. She was an escaped death eater from Azkaban. Confused looks where shot at Ginny and Harry. Harry knew that they didn't understand how they had done what they had done. An adult wizard emerged from the ice cream shop and put an anti-dissapparating charm on her. She was caught. Harry could feel a hand grab his robes. He was pulled into a nearby shop before he could turn around. Ginny was right behind him. Harry rounded on the attackers only to find that Fred and George had been the one who pulled them into their joke shop.

"Harry, how did you do that?"

"We mean there wasn't enough time to react."

"We thought that you two were dead."

"She appeared out of nowhere, and instantly started to curse you. Before she was even halfway through her curse, you had gone from sitting down talking to Ginny to standing with your wand pointing at her. You even had her wand in your other hand and she was on the ground." George breathed. The shop door open and without looking up George greeted the customer.

"Sorry mate but shop is closed right now come back in a half an hour."

Fred looked up at the doorway.

"Mum."

"Oh thank goodness. I was so worried about you two. I heard that there was an attack and I rushed over as quickly as possible. The crowd said that you two stopped an escaped death eater. What happened? Are you two alright?"

"Well you see mum, we saw the whole thing."

"Yeah but all we saw was Harry sitting talking to Ginny…"

"Then Harry standing holding Lavelsin's wand while she was on the ground…"

"Ginny cast the stunning spell."

"It was unreal."

"Their speed was beyond anything that we could see."

"I don't think anyone saw them."

"Harry, what did you two do?" And with those words, Molly knew what had happened. She said goodbye to her two sons and lead Harry and Ginny to The Leaky Cauldron to floo home. When they arrived home, Molly owled Arthur and Professor Dumbledore to tell them what happened.

Harry stood in silence. He knew that Molly knew how they had stopped Lavelsin. He didn't know how much she knew thought. Moll gave Ginny an owl that she was holding and told her that she was proud of her. Harry excused himself from their company.

"Harry, wait up. I'll go with you." They walked upstairs to see were Ron and Hermione were. Harry could hear raised voices as he walked up the steps. Ron and Hermione were arguing about something again. When they entered the room, Ron and Hermione smiled at them as if nothing had happened. But the glare that they cast each other told Harry that it was far from over.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. What's wrong?" Harry could always count on Hermione to know when he wanted to tell them something. They started telling them about the attack that happened at Diagon Alley and how useful it had been that they could stop time. Even though this was a strange thing that happened, it still saved their lives. Both Ron and Hermione seemed worried that they had been attacked in public. The war had now started it was official. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione spent the rest of the day up stairs reading, practicing spells and admiring Ginny's new broom. Ginny named her owl, which was a brown barn owl, pepper. That named seemed to suit her according to Ginny but no one was arguing with her. She seemed to be merely convincing herself.

After seven o'clock, the rest of the family started apparating, all of which wanted Harry and Ginny to retell the story of how they took down the death eater. Around eight o'clock Professor Dumbledore showed up again to talk with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Before he left, he congratulated Harry and Ginny for there show of bravery and winked at them as they left indicating that he needed to talk with them but that it would have to wait. Harry knew it could have been worse, he knew that the Weasley's could be ridiculing him right now.

No one even seemed to mind that he was dating Ginny. He figured though that that was due to all the commotion and tomorrow would be different. At about eleven Harry and Ginny decided to turn in and went upstairs. Ron and Hermione wished them a good night and went back to there conversation.

Harry and Ginny climbed up the stairs. They were exhausted from the day. Harry followed Ginny into her room. He was actually tired but wanted to give her a proper good night kiss. Harry embraced Ginny in his arms. She placed her head against his shoulder. This had been a lot to deal with. They had been attacked in a public place with witnesses. They slowly rocked back and forth.

Ginny pulled her head back and lock her lips with his. She forced her tongue down his mouth and he wanted more. She didn't want to reflect on the day right now. She pulled him to her bed and the urge to take off their clothes was replaced with an urge to become one another. Time had no movement anymore and Ginny had Harry completely naked on her bed. She had only her undergarments on when they realized that they were about to do something that they weren't ready for yet.

They continued to kiss. Her lips were moist and soft. Her tongue eagerly explored his mouth. She dragged it over his lips and then back to his mouth. His hands moved all over her body memorizing her shape. He moved his hands down her sleek back and across her hips.

He pulled her waist into his and electricity surged throughout his body. The feeling of her sent wave after wave of indescribable energy throughout them both. He could feel her energy flowing into his as he felt his energy flowing into hers. Their minds seemed to connect and flow into each others. They could not distinguish between one another.

The feeling was too much to handle. They pulled back and stared at each other. Their feelings now mingled with each other and they knew that they loved each other. They could feel it. Their thoughts and memories crossed the barriers of each others minds. Harry could see what Ginny saw and felt what she felt when he rescued her from the chamber of secrets. He could feel what she was feeling as her hands moved across his body. Harry began to pull his clothes back on.

This feeling of being each other was strong and no words were needed to communicate. He knew what she felt and kissed her goodnight. He caught her eyes and held them with his for a short while and his mind just thought I love you Ginny. He could hear her voice return in his head. I love you too Harry. They said their goodnights.

Harry walked up to Ron's room to go to sleep. He could hear Ron and Hermione arguing in the distance. They would never change. He entered Ron's room and fell to his bed. He was too tired to change. He drifted to sleep thinking about his day and how proud his godfather would be of him for catching a death eater. Harry Potter closed his eyes for the first time in two years, not afraid to sleep, welcoming his dreams.


	4. The Starting War

Chapter 4  
  
The Starting War  
  
Harry was awoken by Ron the next morning. He wanted to be the first person to wish him a happy birthday. He handed Harry a package and told him that he looked all over the place for it. When Harry opened it Ron had given him a small repair kit of some kind. It was not until Harry looked at the small print that he realized that Ron had given him a way to repair the knife that Sirus had given him.  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry didn't really know what to say he thought that he was going to have to get rid of the knife after it melted in a door.  
  
"Well," Ron started "It even has ways to upgrade the knife so that it does other things besides just unlock doors. And it shows you how to stop your knife from meeting that fate again."  
  
"Ron thank you," Ron's face beamed with satisfaction, he had expected Harry to like his gift a lot since he knew that that was one of the only things Sirus had given him in the short few years that they knew each other. Ron went down stairs to join the others and Harry started to get dressed. Ginny walked in the room with her gift to Harry.  
  
"You know that you don't have to get me anything, you alone are enough for me." Ginny chuckled and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry," Ginny said. Ginny had a look of desperation on her face. She was scared that he might not like the gift. Harry opened the wrapping to reveal Harry and Sirus staring back at him. It was a painting of Harry and Sirus from Christmas last year. Tears started to leak out from Harry's eyes. Ginny felt bad about giving him a gift that would bring him so much pain.  
  
"I am sorry Harry I understand that you don't like it,"  
  
"Ginny I love it this is a picture to remind me about how Sirus and I were I love it thank you Ginny I love you."  
  
"Are you sure Harry because you don't have to like it for me I will understand you know?"  
  
"Ginny I love it."  
  
"Well I have another present for you tonight ok"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"its a surprise" Harry knew that it was useless to try to get it out of her so he just leaned in and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Ok well then let's head down stairs." Down in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was cooking breakfast for Harry's birthday.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry dear," she said as he and Ginny walked into the kitchen "sit down Harry, Ginny would you mind getting some pumpkin juice from the cabinets." Harry got out of his seat to help Ginny out but Ginny pushed him back down and told him that he wasn't to lift a finger on his birthday. Harry was not use to this at all he always had to do everything for his birthday and up until his eleventh birthday he received no gifts at all. His birthday was treated as every other day in the Dorsey's house. But in the Weasley's house his birthday was a cause for celebration. This was no mere birthday either Harry was turning sixteen. Harry's special day was looking to be his best birthday since his eleventh birthday when he found out that he was a wizard. Mrs. Weasley finished breakfast twenty minutes later and the entire family including Percy had been over for breakfast. Bill and Charlie seemed to be getting away from work a lot more now that Voldemort was back. They said that it was because they had a lot of things that was useful to go against Voldemort but Harry thought it was more because how good a cook Mrs. Weasley was. Breakfast consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, juice and pancakes. Harry had a third helping of food before his pants became uncomfortable tight. Ginny, who had finished her breakfast earlier and disappeared upstairs, showed back up carrying her new broom.  
  
"Fancy a broom ride Harry," she asked. He got up from the table (trying to ignore the kissy faces that her brothers were making at them) and followed her outside. On his way out he saw the cover of the Daily Prophet its title story was about the attack on Ginny and him from Lavelsin. Harry picked up the paper and walked outside with it.  
  
"Ginny look at this," Harry said as he read about how they had stopped her, "the paper isn't saying much about us just that the details on how we stopped her are missing and that even though there were nearly fifty eye witnesses that saw everything from when she had walked through the crowd to her capture in the antidissapparating charm no one knows how we stopped them. They say that the use of dark arts might be involved, and some seem to think that Dumbledore had something to do with it, but details are just not all there so no one knows for sure."  
  
"Well I expected that much. But I guess that this means we are really at war doesn't it. What was she doing in broad daylight in a crowded area anyways she escaped from Azkaban hadn't she. I mean she is on the run right."  
  
"Yeah but why was there no word on it why hadn't the paper reported it."  
  
"I don't know Harry," Ginny and Harry walked down to the field where they played quidditch and pulled Harry's broom from the shed. They kicked off from the ground and soared around the field. This was freedom for them to be in the air not on the ground. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Arthur walked out and watched Harry and Ginny fly around the field teasing one another with a game of tag on brooms. It took several minutes before Ginny realized that they were being watched and both Harry and Ginny landed to see what was up.  
  
"Nothing really just wanted to see if you two fancied a game with us. Same teams as before only you get Percy," Bill answered. Harry thought about this and then agreed. Percy would be a chaser. This time however, there was no bet between the teams and the balls remained cursed free. The game was fair, as it should have been last game. Harry and Bill stayed on the ground to release the balls. The bludgers erupted from their holding with a lot of force and zoomed into the air to await the start of the game. Harry and Bill decided that the only way to ensure a fair throw of the quaffle was to have both of them throw it up in the air together. The quaffle flew straight up and the game began. Ginny caught the quaffle before Arthur could get to it. Her faster broom made it almost impossible for anyone to catch. She streaked across the field and before Hermione could think about responding Ginny scored. The game was obviously one sided Ginny had the chasers running in circles to stop her. half way through the game Harry and Bill decided that the 210 to 30 lead that Ginny had gotten Harry's team was enough to declare Harry a win the teams where chosen again. Harry's team consisted of Ginny Hermione and Himself. Bill had everyone else. Ron who was the better defender was however put as a chaser while Charlie took the goal. Everyone else kept their positions. Harry, now having to deal with not having beaters and only one chaser decided that the game would be one if both Ginny and Hermione took positions as chasers and keepers and that the jobs of beaters would just be left out of this team. Ginny seemed pleased with the idea but Hermione, who was use to not getting into the game, was now looking like the whole idea of quidditch was barbaric. They had lost most of the team and gained Hermione she didn't want to really have to fly in the game but she did as she was told to do. the beginning of the game Ginny still kept control of the quaffle most of the time and Hermione stayed back on their side of the field not sure as what to do. When however Ginny began to be outnumbered and found it impossible to keep the quaffle, Hermione decided to join in and help out Ginny. Ginny made her first pass to Hermione and Hermione not expecting it dropped the quaffle. Ron recovered the quaffle rolled out of the way of a bludger and made for the goal. Ginny however was still to quick for Ron and she managed to catch the quaffle before it made it through the goal post she raced towards the opposite side of the field and saw that she would get the same welcoming team. She dropped down to about one foot of the ground and flew fast and hard towards the goal post it worked they left Hermione open. Ginny looked at Hermione and passed the quaffle towards her. Hermione juggled the quaffle for a few moments but as everyone was now to far below to stop her she gained control of the quaffle and flew to the goal. Charlie who had been expecting her not to fake left missed her throw to the right goal. Harry's team was twenty points up. Then he saw it a hint of gold flying on the bottom of the field on his side of the field. Harry made a birds line straight for it and a bludger had hit him square in the chest. George who had seen him flying towards it had hit a bludger directly at him. Harry who had been winded kept control of his broom and sight on the snitch. Bill had the lead on him. Harry leaned into his broom and made a dash for the snitch and dodged another bludger. He came neck and neck with Bill and the snitch changed coarse. Harry followed the course and dodged another bludger they seemed to be really aiming for him. He heard a thud and looked back to see that Bill who had not seen the bludger turned right into it. Harry felt that he wanted a fair game decided to call time out. Bill caught his breathe and started to yell at Fred and George who had sent that bludgers at Harry. Once Bill had finished yelling at the twins Harry resumed the game. The snitch was now out of sight. The whistle blew and Ginny once again had the quaffle. Harry couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be showing off in front of him. He didn't mind and if she preformed this well at school there was no way that any team could beat Gryffindor this year. Ginny scored giving Harry's team a thirty point lead. Ron was now in possession with Ginny on his tail he dived and she followed. He passed the quaffle to George who almost dropped it as he was holding a bat for the bludger. Harry himself didn't expect this strategy and George scored before anyone could stop him. Harry wasn't sure if that move was legal but allowed it as they were still twenty points up. Ginny had the quaffle and they set up defense around her. She passed to Hermione but Ron intercepted. Ron now moving down field took an unexpected turn up and throw the ball throw the hoops from a distance that had there been a keeper there it would have been stopped. Ron was showing some great talent for improvising. He knew that he couldn't beat her speed on his clean sweep but he did seem to be throwing in some surprises. Bill's team had caught and passed Harry's team and then Harry saw it they were only twenty points down now and the snitch which Bill had not seen was only a little bit in front of Harry he speed up and before anyone knew what had happened he had the snitch and the game was over. The score was 250 to 120. Harry's team had won. But no one still seemed to notice that he had caught the snitch. He caught it so fast that no one ever saw him move for it. Harry needed his whistle. He had just only touched down when Bill called time out. He landed over by Harry to see what was up. When he got to Harry though he saw the snitch in his hand and realized that he wasn't disappointed or frustrated or ill but he ended the game.  
  
"Harry when did you catch the snitch,"  
  
"About thirty seconds ago."  
  
"How long where you going to let us play till you said something."  
  
"Well actually I was heading for my whistle. I had left it on the bench." Harry had a grin on his face and the other players came down to see what was up. But as they landed they all realized that Harry had the snitch in his hand. Excitement had filled two others while disappointment surged in the rest of the players. Hermione and Ginny had beaten Bill's team (with the help of Harry) even though the odds where unfair they still beat them by one hundred and thirty points.  
  
"Harry we won," Hermione screamed.  
  
"Yeah but only because it was Harry's birthday," Bill smirked at them. But he knew that they not only won fairly but also had the harder time.  
  
"Oh really and I suppose those bludgers sent at me was because it was my birthday also, right Bill," Harry said knowing that if he argued with Bill that it would only lead to a bet of some kind.  
  
"Well actually mate that was more because we didn't want the, um well the um," Fred seemed to be searching for the right words to say what was on his mind, "um game to end so quickly."  
  
"Yeah that and sending me to the hospital would have insured you a victory although with the way that Ginny was flying out there I am not so sure. Her only real competition was Ron." Both Ron and Ginny blushed when he said this  
  
"By the way Ron," George began, "what made you decide to throw the quaffle to me."  
  
"Well you were open and unguarded and within scoring range. No one could reach you in time. I was just hoping that you caught the quaffle."  
  
"Of course I would catch the quaffle, I don't have butterfingers."  
  
"Was that legal though, I mean to toss the quaffle to a beater."  
  
"Sure its legal most teams don't do that because there is a big chance that the quaffle will be dropped and the beater taken out from the game."  
  
"Well what if we actually use that to our advantage could we."  
  
"Yeah you could but it won't be easy first you need a beater who can catch the quaffle then you can do what ever you like with it."  
  
"Well I can't really see the need for beaters to be chasers but it wouldn't hurt to teach them some keeper skills would it."  
  
"No not really all I see it doing is helping." With that Harry's whole idea of quidditch changed he was going to teach the beaters to handle the quaffle during practice as well as keep the bludgers on the opponent's side of the field. They could be distractions for the other team. They would need to know how to catch and pass the quaffle while still holding the bat.  
  
Lunch time had rolled around and everyone was starved. They made for the kitchen and where all asking Harry to explain how he had the snitch. Bill was now throwing the idea that Harry had used his wand and used a summoning charm on the snitch. Harry laughed at the idea and Ginny and Hermione both said that there was no way he could use the summoning charm on it because Hermione had placed a charm on all the balls so they couldn't have any magic used on them until it was lifted. Bill was impresses that she could use magic as advanced as that without it backfiring. Hermione gave her proud look that made her glow as she knew that the spell was complex. She was in fact surprised that she did the charm herself but acted as though it was a simple charm to do. Lunch was delicious but cut short as Professor Dumbledore burst through the flames of the fire.  
  
"Molly, Arthur I need a word with you both," He said with out a formal hello.  
  
"Sure." Molly said. And they walked into the living room. Dumbledore put up a charm around them so they could not be overheard. Fred and George tried to use extendable ears but all they got was the sound of something sizzling and when they pulled them back they noticed that the ends of them had melted shut and they were useless. Fred tossed his pair aside and said that it didn't matter he had more. George seemed to be a bit concerned. Why did Dumbledore need to put up protection that severe what did he not want anyone to over hear and who was he expecting to be listening. Surely that spell wasn't for them it was rather easy to stop extendable ears without putting up that level of protection but that spell was intended for people that magically heard things in places that they concentrated on. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned and apologized to Harry, they were going to have to cut his celebration early. They told them that Dumbledore wants Harry Ron Ginny and Hermione to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. There would be plenty of supervision and magical protection. They said that there was a threat to get to Harry and it would be safe for them at the castle. Harry on the other hand had a sneaking feeling that he was being lied to. Wouldn't Dumbledore have told Harry this personally? He decided that it was best not to bring this up though because he felt that they had their reasons to lie to them. He just wondered what it could possibly be. They decided that it would be best to give Harry his presents now and then they would go upstairs to get packed and then floo over to the Gryffindor common room. Bill had gotten Harry a book on ancient Egyptian curses and their uses in today's world. Hermione had gotten Harry a book on practical defense spells. Fred and George gave Harry a box of Weasley wizard wheezes. Charlie gave him a dragon hide shirt and told him that it had the power to deflect weaker spells. Percy thought that a book on wizarding laws was a perfect present for him so that way he could read what was against the law before he committed the crime. And Mr. and Mrs. gave Harry a pensive. Harry thought that this was a blessing in disguise. He could filter out the bad thoughts of his godfathers death and Cedrics too. He could finally get them out of his head and place them in this jar to be looked upon and relived whenever he wished. Harry hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for this present. They told him how to use it and not to use it too much. Then they told everyone to go and get ready. Harry and Ginny ran up the stairs and two minutes ran back down stairs with their trunks packed ready to go. Bill Charlie and Percy look amazed at this. How did they do this so quickly? There was no way that they could go upstairs and finish within two minutes. But before they explained anything they ran back upstairs to help Ron and Hermione pack. Harry went up to help Ron pack while Ginny helped Hermione. In half an hour they had finished and walked down with their belongings ready to leave. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were still asking Harry and Ginny questions on how they packed so quickly. Harry and Ginny said nothing about it and told them to ask Mrs. Weasley if they really wanted to know because they had to get going. Harry went first.  
  
"Hogwarts, Gryffindor common room." Harry said in a firm voice that was needed to use floo powder. Harry burst out of the Gryffindor common room with his trunk and a disgruntled Hedwig. He set her down by his favorite chair on his trunk when Ginny burst through the fireplace and lost her balance. Harry caught Ginny and embraced her next to him. She kissed him to thank him but dropped her owl cage as she felt his lips touch hers. She felt time slowing around them as the owl's hoots and squawks grow long and motionless. Ginny's owl cage which should have hit the ground instead remained frozen in air as Harry and Ginny's kiss went from thank you to hot and fiery. Ginny was now moving Harry to the sofa in the middle of the common room and to lie on top of him. Her lips kept slight contact with his making him want more of her. The urge to take off his clothes took over her body as did the urge for Harry to remove hers. Harry took off the last clasp of her white lace bra and began to pull it off when he caught her eyes. He could see himself through those eyes and realized that he was horrified not with his sight but with his thoughts. Ginny pulled back and stared at him she had seen the thought in his head of Harry believing that her parents where lying to them. She began putting her clothes back on and Harry followed her lead. They where sitting on the sofa and he felt a thought enter both of their heads what did Dumbledore want her parents to do. They sat thinking about it as thoughts of a conversation they had not heard started to enter their minds.  
  
"Molly," said a voice that was spoke through Harry and Ginny, "I need you and Arthur to do something for the order."  
  
"Of course professor."  
  
"I need you to retrieve a stone from the mountains in West Germany. I would do it my self but I need it for a potion and it needs my attention at all times. You can apperate close to there but I am afraid that you must walk the rest of the way. Once you get there you will have to walk for about a month and when you reach there it will be another month before you get back. I have to put a disillusion spell on you once you leave so you won't be seen. It should help your stealth this mission must be done in stealth do you understand. Voldemort must not know about this."  
  
"Yes professor we will do it. But what about the kids."  
  
"Harry Ginny Ron and Hermione will stay at the castle and Fred George and the others are old enough to take care of themselves. I will keep an eye on them of course so don't worry." CRASH, the loud sound of Pepper's cage hitting the floor snapped Ginny and Harry out of the trance and Hermione erupted from the fire. She noticed that their shoes where off but didn't say anything. Ron erupted from the fire place and upon seeing Ginny's and Harry's face asked what was wrong. They both answered "nothing Ron, don't worry about it," and picked up their things to go and put them up. Harry reached his dormitory and could see the inside of Ginny's room as well. They still were connected even from this distance they could still smell the same things and feel each others presence in their minds. They both welcomed the company and thought about what the spell that Dumbledore had planned before it faded and all Harry could see was his room and all he could hear was the sound of his own thoughts. Why was there a connection between Ginny and him? It felt right but what did it mean. How come this is happening to them and not even Dumbledore knows the reasons. What is it that is happening? Harry had too many questions that no one seemed to know how to answer. Dumbledore had never been stumped as far as Harry knew. Why then was it that something that Dumbledore always spoke a great deal about stumped him. Why did Harry's and Ginny's connection through their love stump him? This was becoming too much for Harry to think about he wanted and needed the answers. Nothing made sense to him anymore. All that he knew or felt in this world was now Ginny. Harry finished putting up his stuff and went downstairs. Ron had already put up his stuff but Harry hadn't even seen him enter the room. He had been so involved with his thoughts that he didn't even hear him enter. Ginny was in the common room waiting for him so they could take a walk. She had a few things that she wanted to talk about a didn't want Ron and Hermione to interrupt them.  
  
"Harry what is going on with us," Ginny asked when she was sure they where out of earshot, "Why can we do what we are doing what is this, why does it feel so right when there is no explanation on why it should feel like anything. What is it that we are doing? How can we see things that happened even though we weren't there to witness them? Harry I don't know what's going on with us."  
  
"Ginny I am right with you," he answered back, "I haven't a clue what is going on and I am confused on why Dumbledore is lost, he always speaks so much about love. I just don't get a lot of this, Ginny. All I know is that I found you and I am not letting go. I want to know where this is going. Ginny I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too Harry." Ginny leaned into Harry and rested her head on his welcoming shoulder. They stood there embraced in each others arms for as long as either one could stand before Ginny locked lips with Harry's and put time on the shelf. Noise had ceased to exist along with all movement. Harry tangled his hands in her fiery red hair and wondered. He didn't have to think about it for long because his thoughts entered her mind and when hers entered his they were on the same thoughts confirming that her hair was red in all places. Harry slid his hand down her back. He had never felt this with any other girl. He could kiss her for days before his satisfaction would give in for a short time before he would find himself think about her again. An overpowering urge to ripe off each others clothes took over their limbs and they were pulling and kicking each others clothes off. They where both in their undergarments when a bubbling feeling in the depths of their souls could be felt. It was a feeling of weightlessness that could be experienced while flying on a broom or in his dreams. Harry knew this feeling quite well having experienced it several times before. This fact eased Both Ginny and himself as he came to recognize it. His touch or her back sent waves of pleasurable shocks throughout them both. She tensed up with every stroke. It didn't tickle it was more just the touch. The urge to remove the rest of their clothes was replaced with the urge to become one to become whole. They needed to get back in one another. There was a feeling of peace while they were in each others minds and they knew that they could complete this. But they were not ready to cross that line not till they knew more about it. They needed to know if there was a way back or if it would be permanent. Harry laid Ginny on her back without realizing it and started to remove her panties. She stopped him and dug her tongue deep into his mouth. He knew that they weren't ready for it but he had almost done it anyways. She kissed him hard and hot. The feeling of leaving the ground moved throughout their bodies to the end of their fingertips. Harry opened his eyes sure that they would be off the ground but She was still on the ground and he was still on top of her. It became quickly known, to the both of them, that Ginny's body was experiencing an uncomfortable situation. They proceeded to get dressed and go to the Great Hall for dinner. Their minds still in contact with one another. They made it to the stair case before time had started to move again. The howling wind outside grew increasingly louder. And an audible murmur could be heard in a distance coming from the Great Hall. The sun was now setting and Ron and Hermione were at each others throats again. "Wish they would just admit that they like each other," the thought ran through their heads and they started to laugh as if they had said it out loud. Hermione look up from the argument and greeted Harry and Ginny. They answered as one person again. Their low whispered voices tangled with each others and sent chills up each others spins. They knew that they would talk like this but to hear the voice spoken audible was still slightly alarming for them. Hermione who had been smiling when she saw them was now frowning because of them. There was something about them that didn't sit well with anyone. Dinner was quiet and the only conversation that was held was between Harry and Ginny but as it was between their minds no voice was needed. They laughed at how weird it would look to Ron and Hermione if they where talking to each other but with the same voice. Harry suddenly had a thought about earlier this morning when she had told him that she had another present for him. He was halfway through the question when their minds disconnected and he found himself voicing the last part of the question.  
  
"Else for me, what was it you where talking about," Harry finished. And Ron and Hermione where staring at each other looking rather confused. Ginny answered him though not skipping a beat.  
  
"Told you this morning that that would be a surprise and you would have to wait until tonight." Ron just shook his head and continued to eat. Hermione was curious about what had just happened.  
  
"What where you two doing, I mean you two realize that you aren't connected anymore right."  
  
"Hmm well I guess we aren't," Harry said as though he still thought that they where connected, "it's kind of hard to tell when we're not connected anymore. I mean we were having a long conversation I guess that I just wore off in the middle of it."  
  
"But Harry you should have realized that it wore off right I mean you started to talk." "Well you see it felt no different to talk then it did to communicate through what ever link we were using, I didn't even notice that I was using my mouth until you said something."  
  
"Harry that doesn't sound right."  
  
"No Hermione Harry is right I didn't notice it either I thought that we were still connected to each others minds. I didn't notice my mouth was used to communicate with him."  
  
"I just need to consult the books on this find something that might explain it."  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, "Dumbledore doesn't even know what is going on between us. I don't think that it will be in some book."  
  
"Still you never know it could very well be." Harry had finished his meal and without excusing himself left the table. He walked out of the great hall and headed up the stairs. His mind was racing about what had happened. He hadn't realized that they couldn't feel each other in their minds any more. But the reason that he couldn't tell was because he could still feel her presence their. They did not have the telepathic link as before but Harry knew that Ginny was heading for him and not even two seconds after this feeling the doors to the Great Hall opened.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Harry said without turning around.  
  
"Harry wait for me," she said not looking surprised that he knew it was her that exited the Great Hall.  
  
"Always." Harry stopped halfway up the first staircase. Ginny ran up them to catch him. They started walking up the stairs to the common room. They got their when they realized that they didn't know the password when asked for it. They tried last years but it had already been change from that.  
  
"Come on lets go ask Hermione and Ron if they know it." They headed down the hall when Ginny remembered that the password was sent to her in her prefect letter and she still had them in her pockets.  
  
"No Harry we don't need to I have the password right here," she said pulling the papers out of her pockets. They headed back for the Gryffindor common room and they were prompted for the password again. Ginny said "Phoenix feathers" and the portrait swung open. Harry sat in his favorite chair nearest the fireplace. Ginny curled up on his lap and embraced him. They sat for a couple of minutes in silence not moving. Ginny pressed her head up against Harry's neck and began to kiss a trail leading to his mouth and then stopped. Harry was more then in to her actions he was waiting for the kiss on his lips but she pulled her head back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Harry can you feel this," she asked, "the link between us is still there."  
  
"Yeah I suppose that it will always be there."  
  
"Ok Harry, go up to your room and I will be there in a minute I still have one last thing that I want to give to you." Harry looked at her but he could not think of what was going to come. He headed upstairs after asking what she had planned for them and she refused to say. He knew that he would just have to wait until she was upstairs giving him what ever it was she wanted to give him. The thought was eating at him. What was it that she wanted to give him? Why did she want to wait so long and until they were alone. He knew that it couldn't be sex because they had discussed it and both agreed that they were not ready for it. He did not want to think about it the suspense was killing him. Ginny showed up in his dorm carrying a small package. She handed it to Harry and kissed him. She wanted him to open it but she also was afraid that it might hurt him. She gave him a nervous smile and told him to open it.  
  
"What ever it is Ginny I am sure that I will like it," Harry opened the gift and saw a crystal surrounded by a black substance that was unknown to him, "Ginny what is this."  
  
"It's a dream enhancer something another," she said trying to remember what she had read, "it allows you to use your dreams as a communication to anything alive or dead." Harry was sure that he heard her wrong she said he could communicate with the dead. He was told that he couldn't do that.  
  
"Ginny did you say I could communicate with the dead."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So this will help me communicate with Sirus, I will be able to talk to him."  
  
"It is supposed to work like that but I have been reading into this and it is very hard to do. It requires patience and understanding things that I don't Harry but it is the only way that you can communicate and I thought that you would want to try even if it was almost impossible."  
  
"Ginny where did you get this."  
  
"Well it is a bit of dark magic and so it isn't very easy to find so I had to look around and send off for it from Bulgaria. They were the only place that I could find one."  
  
"Ginny this is great really I don't know what to say exactly. Thank you I love you so much." Harry hugged Ginny who was now in tears seeing how much that this meant to him. Harry wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Ginny grabbed him and pulled him to her lips. Harry who was a little shocked and turned on by her forcefulness lowered her on his bed. Time stopped as the sounds of everything but them died down, but neither one of them noticed all they could think about was this constant nagging in the backs of their heads telling one another to rip off their clothes. They obliged and had each other naked lying on Harry's bed. Harry stopped to look at Ginny's body and she became aware that she was naked. She had perfect breast that weren't too big but not too small either. Her skin was light and fair with a few freckles down her body. Her stomach curved in and then slightly out at the hips. And her crotch was inviting and glistened with moisture. It was beautifully accented with red hair that matched the color of her hair. She had long slender legs that where fidgeting as she tried to move to hide herself from him. Harry kissed her and all the feelings of being uncomfortable were lifted from her mind. She no longer cared that she was naked and in fact was rather excited by it. Harry moved his hands down her body and rested it on her welcoming breast. She teased up from his touch but found that she was soon relaxed by it. She moved her hand down his back and across his waist. Her eyes widened a little as she moved her hands down the shaft of his fully erect penis. The touch had taken the connection between the two of them which was at the point of thinking what each other thought and moved it into them both feeling what each other felt as her hand slide over his penis. The sensation felt in Harry's body was felt in Ginny's body. And as before Harry could feel himself yearning to be inside of Ginny and she could feel the same thing. Ginny moved herself on top of Harry and rubbed the tip of Harry's penis against the opening of her vagina. She immediately stopped as a feeling of powerful sensations built up and they both shook with waves of pleasure running through their veins. Ginny lay on Harry and bent her head down to his face and kissed him deeply forcing her tongue down his throat. He accepted her kiss and rolled her on her back he began to thrust his hips into hers. The room became hot and sweaty. Ginny became moist and the feeling of a powerful force, an unexplainable force, built up in them. Ginny tried to ignore it but at the same time was intrigued by it. She grabbed Harry's penis and began to run it against the opening of her vagina again. She placed the tip of his head inside of her but it didn't penetrate her vagina. They again shook with tremors of passion and pleasure. The feeling of something powerful built up in them again and they were paralyzed to move forward. Harry pulled his penis away from the entrance of her. Reality seemed to snap back at them as they realized that they had almost had sex. Every bit of them wanted it but they knew that they were not ready for that. Harry kissed Ginny and she stoked his penis. Both of them could feel the sensation of it. And when Harry came both he and Ginny could feel the release of pleasure. Harry lay back on his back and Ginny lay next to him. She could feel his presence in her mind and feel that she was in his mind as well. They both kissed each other cleaned him up and started getting dressed no words of communication had ever escaped from their lips. But they had discussed what they knew that they felt and decided to mention something to Dumbledore about it. Something just wasn't right about this. They could feel themselves becoming lost in one another. This was a comforting fact as well as a scary thought. What if they lost each other inside one another? Would there be a way back all the time.  
  
Harry finished getting dressed and kissed Ginny not just to kiss her but also to prolong the time they had in their separate universe free from everyone able to explore each other at their own discretion. He had also wanted to keep himself in her head as well as keep her in his. As scary as it was to be lost forever inside one another it was also comfortable right. Harry walked down to the common room not able to control her movements but still could hear her thoughts she was singing to him in her head. She knew that he could hear it but she couldn't help singing. She walked down to the common room and sat next to Harry they still felt each other inside their head. Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny very passionately it was fun to be like this. All the worries of them being lost were forgotten. Harry released his kiss and took her hand. Suddenly Harry's scar had started to bleed. They grasped their foreheads and rolled to the floor. The pain was immeasurable. Harry hadn't even felt this pain when Voldemort constricted his snake coils around him. Harry and Ginny blacked out on the ground. 


	5. Dumbledore's Ignorance

Chapter 5  
  
Dumbledores ignorance  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see that Ron had moved him and Ginny to the couch and was shaking him to wake him.  
  
"Ron." Harry spoke through him and a now aroused Ginny, "Hermione where are we." They spoke through the same unison whisper and sent chills through the air.  
  
"We found you to on the floor unconscious, we owled Professor Dumbledore, what happened." Ron asked without taking a breathe. Harry and Ginny felt their thoughts race back to before they passed out.  
  
"The dark lord, he has someone that we know, he has." they trailed of straining to remember. The fire burst outward as Professor Dumbledore walked through it.  
  
"Harry, Ginny follow me please." he said. Harry and Ginny got up and exited the common room following him to his office. When they reached it he offered them a seat and they accepted it. He wore a look of mild curiosity shaped with worry.  
  
"Harry, Ginny what happened tonight," Harry and Ginny looked up at him but did not answer. they still didn't know. They search their memories for the answer to their questions. Who was being held captive by the dark lord. They could feel Dumbledore's eyes on them but didn't care this was about figuring out what they saw and felt.  
  
The room was dark and cold. there was a high shrill of laughter stagnant in the air.  
  
"Yes my master, we have captured him and we are sure that he works for Dumbledore." Wormtails voice was quivering as he spoke. He did not look at the face of the cloaked man in the chair. He did not look at them. He merely bowed his head as he spoke. "he was in the order the last time it was formed and was once a friend of mine, but that was before I knew what he was." "Wormtail you are a horrible liar," Harry and Ginny spoke through the mouth of a snakelike creature. "I know that you serve me though so your past is of no concern to me."  
  
"Yes my master,"  
  
"Bring in Remus Wormtail,"  
  
"Yes master." Wormtail left the room and the cold high pitch shrill laughter filled the room. Harry and Ginny passed out. When Harry opened his eyes he looked up to see Professor Dumbledore eyes. Ginny had been awoken also. Their minds still connected and they could feel each other's consciousness.  
  
"Professor," they whispered, "Professor he has Remus Lupin, Voldemort has Remus."  
  
"When do you see this."  
  
"Just now Professor," They spoke in a still hushed voice but there was a sense of urgency that awoke in them as they spoke, "The dark lord knows that you started the order back up and wants to know what your plans are he has Remus."  
  
"Harry, Ginny calm down we know that he has Remus we sent out a rescue crew and they are locating him right now." "That's not good enough Remus will die if someone doesn't do something. We know where he is." Harry and Ginny told Professor Dumbledore were to look and he told them to head back to the dorms. He would speak to them on his return. They had a thousand objections but he had already had them out of his office and was walking through his fire place. It was late and they needed to head back to the dormitory. When they went through the picture they expected Ron and Hermione to start asking questions, but they weren't down in the common room. Harry sat down on his favorite chair and pulled Ginny to his lap. He stared into her eyes and could see everything that she felt behind them. Wormtail walked out of the room and down the stairs to the dungeon where he kept Remus. He started to unchain him keeping his wand on him and the Anti-Disapparating charm so he couldn't escape. He could feel that there was a sense of what he was doing that was wrong. They walked a little bit further and without meaning to or without even realizing that he did Wormtail lifted the Anti- Disapparating charm and Remus was gone. What was he going to tell the dark lord when he didn't even know what happened himself. He felt like he had done something wrong but didn't know what it was. Remus' escape could be his fault he wouldn't lift the Anti-Disapparating charm himself now but how did he disapparate. Wormtail walked into the room and told the dark lord what happened. He was a little less than pleased and placed Wormtail under the Crucious curse. Harry and Ginny felt pain that was beyond anything imaginable. They passed out for the third time that night. Harry and Ginny awoke to the sounds of footsteps entering the room. They looked up and were greeted by Professor Dumbledore and Remus Lupin.  
  
"Harry the search party had been called off, but when I arrived to the location Remus wasn't there. So i decided to check out headquarters and low and behold he was there explaining to the others how Peter let him go and told him to disapparate before they could get to him. This "before they could get to him" was what stuck me as odd because there were only Peter and Tom in the place. so why say they when he was clearly not talking about others."  
  
"Professor," they started in the same voice that was used before. Remus who had not been expecting this was startled by the unison whisper in which they communicated. "We are not sure about it professor but we were there we saw what Peter saw. we where him and we told Remus to go before they could get him we lifted the disapparating charm and he left. We don't remember any more because we fell unconscious. we don't even know what or how it happened but i think we forced our minds into Peter's and made him let Remus go."  
  
"What," Remus said, "do you mean possession, you possessed peter. How?" Everyone's eyes fell on Dumbledore and he was silent he did not know what to say at this point because he honestly did not know how they where doing what they were doing.  
  
"I honestly don't know what is going on truthfully, I only know that they share a connection between them that seems to intensify but all of my studies and knowledge still doesn't know what or how. I will have to think on this a bit more."  
  
"Dumbledore haw long has this been happening. What if the dark lord has something to do with this. What if he is manipulating them to do something that we are not aware of yet."  
  
"Remus I have thought about it and I do not think that it is his control. You see Tom doesn't work around these circumstances he doesn't dwell in the magic's of love."  
  
"I know this but it shouldn't be passed over just because he doesn't think it a huge power." Harry and Ginny agreed with Dumbledore. How could Voldemort do anything to them they were in love. But even the comforting words that Dumbledore spoke and that they thought were not enough to cast away all doubt. there was just to much that was happening to them.  
  
"We stopped a death eater from killing us, why would Voldemort give us a power like this if it could be used against him." Harry's and Ginny's mind were put at ease with this thought. Even Remus seemed to think that it was a valid point and they stopped discussing it. Remus decided that he needed to get going and let the rest of the order know that he was ok. Dumbledore thought that it was best for them to go to sleep and they didn't argue.  
  
"Harry, Ginny I will discuss this matter with you when I get some details but I will not keep you in the dark about it ok."  
  
"Ok professor," They whispered back and they started to climb the stairs to their dormitories. Harry crawled into bed and wished Ginny a good night sleep. Their thoughts were beginning to separate from each other leaving both Ginny's thoughts and Harry's thoughts in their heads distinguishable from one another. They could hear each others thoughts but could not think each others thoughts. Ron was snoring loudly and Harry had a feeling that he wasn't really asleep. Harry was exhausted and he closed his eyes still present in Ginny's mind he drifted asleep. Harry sleep was rather disturbing He saw Sirus die again but this time it was different he saw Ginny with him and she seemed to be afraid of what was happening Bellatrix ran out of the room and Harry followed out of habit. Ginny moved along side of him keeping his pace. they reached the circular room to see Bellatrix run out the other side. The doors closed and the walls spun. Harry said with a lack of enthusiasm "where is the exit I want out" the room stopped and the door out swung open. Harry walked through it and Ginny followed. What was happening he had this dream almost every night since Sirus had died, Ginny was never in it. Ginny looked a bit shocked that she was here also. She seemed just as confused about being there as Harry felt.  
  
"Harry why am I in this dream. I have no memory of this happening. Are we still connected in our minds."  
  
"Yes I can still hear your thoughts cant you hear mine."  
  
"A little but it isn't clear."  
  
"That's because I didn't want it to be clear," a high cold voice said, "I don't want you two knowing too much about why I am doing this."  
  
"Voldemort you are not real I know when my dreams are real my scar hurts." Harry woke up the room was dark and his scar began to sting. He got up and went down stairs in his pajamas. Ginny was there and she looked as if she was going to be sick. She sat down on the couch and looked into Harry's eyes. He sat down beside her.  
  
"Harry what was that, what was it that I saw. why was I in your dreams." Harry wasn't sure what he should say he didn't know no one has ever been it that dream with him. He knew that she was in the dream because of what was happening to them but he did not know why what was happening to them would produce her in his dreams.  
  
"Ginny wait remember you were still connected to me, or at least still in my mind. We still shared that connection before we went to sleep. Ginny what ever it was it has nothing to do with Voldemort he is not doing this to us. My scar hurts whenever I actually talk to him and it only gave a slight prickly sensation. It was not him he was just our fear acting out of us in our dream."  
  
"I know Harry its just that I don't know anything about this and neither does anyone else. No one has ever heard about this happening. So why is it happening to us. I want to know what is happening to us. I want to know why we are like this. What did we do. What is going on. I just cant think straight Harry. I need some answers and no one seems to be able to give us any."  
  
"I know Ginny I feel the same way you do. I want to know but no one does. I never thought that I would live to see the day that something would stump Dumbledore. It is kind of weird you know."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean Harry I just wish that we didn't have to be the ones that stumped Dumbledore. I wish that he could tell us that nothing bad is happening to us. That what we are going through is a gift."  
  
"It is a gift Ginny, nothing bad is happening to us and even if it turns out that Voldemort is doing this to us Dumbledore told me that we still have a choice. When I was in my second year he told me that it is not our abilities that make us who we are it is our choices and I believe that we wont do anything to harm anyone. Ginny listen to me," Harry said grabbing Ginny's shoulders, "what ever this might turn out to be we will be fine. If this does turn out to be Voldemorts doing then we will use it against him. We will be on a constant alert about him until we find out what is happening. I believe Dumbledore when he said that he does not think it is his doing but incase that he is wrong about it we will still have the upper hand because we wont let him use us ok and we are stronger together Ginny we can do this. I never mastered Occlumency before Ginny and I still cant do it. I have only been able to do it when I am connected to you. and I don't think that what we did was an actual Occlumency spell or protection. Snape never mentioned to me that it would force the other person across the floor. There has got to be another explanation to it. Ginny look at me."  
  
"Yes Harry," She said looking from the floor to his eyes.  
  
"We will be ok Ginny. Come on lets go back to sleep."  
  
"Harry can we just sit here for a while."  
  
"Yeah Ginny we can." Harry and Ginny sat on the couch in quiet. Harry held Ginny in his arms. He was in the middle of a place that he didn't recognize and was all alone. There was a surreal vibe in the air that placed his hair on the ends. something didn't settle with him about this place it was a dark shadow covered field. raining in the middle of the night. the air was cold and brisk and not welcoming in any sense. He walked down what felt like a road that stretched on forever the night was growing colder and more violent He walked down the road with a sense of something foreboding ahead but he didn't not know where he was going or what he was going for. Ginny stirred in her sleep and Harry awoke. He looked around the common room. He and Ginny must have fallen asleep in each others arms.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said gently shaking her to wake her, "Ginny wake up." She did not move so Harry, not having the heart to actually try to stir her while she looked so peaceful and asleep, slipped out from under her and walked up to his dorm. He grabbed a quilt and headed back downstairs to Ginny who was still fast asleep on the couch. He lifted her up and curled up on the couch. She snuggled up to him and he threw the quilt over the two of them. Harry fell back asleep. His dreams where a bit more comprehendible to him. He and Ginny where outside of the burrow behind the pond. He was kissing her deeply as she was kissing back hard and hot. The urge to undress one another began to surface. time had stopped as a fish had leaped from the waters surface. All sounds quieted and motions only existed between the two of them. Harry overcome by the urge to rip off all of her clothes had Ginny naked lying on his cloak. Ginny was tearing at Harry's violently trying to expose his naked body that awaited underneath them. Harry began to pull at his pants. They had them off and she laid on top of him, both naked and wanting more than just this feeling of their skin touching wanting more than these passionate kisses wanting inevitably to have Harry inserted into Ginny and to make love or fuck or have sex or whatever this act of passion, love, and lust was to be named it didn't matter to them they just wanted and needed this. Ginny reached down and guided Harry's penis to the opening of her vagina the feelings of something powerful building up started and they felt the sensations of flying on their brooms Harry ignored the overwhelming sensations and thrusted forward, out of what felt like a spasm, forward He entered Ginny and she gasped in pain and pleasure as she felt the thin folds of flesh that where her virginity tear open but the stinging sensation of her hymen being ripped where replaced by the orgasmic rhythms and lustful pleasure of Harry's penis slowly guiding itself forward and then retracting. Ginny felt pleasure beyond comprehension as the overwhelming power that built up in them was released in the form of a wave of energy spilling her soul into him. They connected their souls and intertwined their minds seeping through their conscious selves and entering their subconscious entities. connections at this level that had not been experience. pleasure caused by the rhythmic motions of Harry's and Ginny's bodies pressing into one another and moving away from the focal point. there was nothing else to think about nothing else to feel all emotions were used to concentrate on this focal point this spot and sensation of rhythm and friction. there wasn't anything in the world that mattered to them but this moment this absence of time this created universe that was theirs no one can visit it. It was theirs to feel and be.  
  
Harry woke up to a beautiful morning still holding a waking Ginny in his arms. she looked into his eyes and whispered I love you. She kissed him and went up to her room to change her clothes. Harry walked up to is room to change as well and Ron greeted him with a look of confusion and then sudden misunderstanding.  
  
"You didn't did you."  
  
"Didn't what exactly Ron." "Well you know you didn't do it with her did you." understanding soon found Harry and he looked at Ron half wanting to be sly and look as if he had but then decided that he did not need to worry anymore than he was already.  
  
"Ron you know that I wouldn't do anything like that with her until I am ready to. With Ginny it isn't like I am trying to. I am happy just spending the time with her. Besides every time we kiss or touch weird things happen that we still don't have answers to and we don't want to take it that far."  
  
"Ok well good because she is still my sister Harry."  
  
"I know but she can make up her own mind and we don't think that it is a good idea to do it yet."  
  
"What do you mean, you've talked about it with her."  
  
"Ron the subject kind of has its ways of popping up one way or another between us." Ron seemed to be a little disturbed by the way Harry said what he said.  
  
"Harry what do you mean pop up."  
  
"Ron its not like that its just that when Ginny and I kiss certain urges come to play but we don't act on them entirely."  
  
"Entirely. So you act on them a little bit."  
  
"Yeah but I don't see why you are getting so upset at this we haven't done anything ok." Ron didn't want to hear anymore about the subject and walked out of the room. Harry, who felt very confused about Ron's behavior but at the same time felt that Ron was being out of hand, continued to get dressed. He finished and hurried after Ron. When he entered the common room Ron wasn't there instead Hermione was in the room alone.  
  
"Have fun last night Harry."  
  
"Not you too. You don't think that we sleep together do you Hermione."  
  
"No not the way that you mean those words but I do know that you did actually sleep next to her. Ron didn't seem to happy about that Harry what did you say to him."  
  
"I told him that Ginny and I don't act on the impulses we feel."  
  
"You told Ron that you feel those impulses about his sister."  
  
"Hermione, well yeah i did but that doesn't give him the right to be upset at me. Ginny is old enough to make up her own mind and we discussed that we didn't want to do that right now."  
  
"Did you tell Ron that Harry."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Harry why did you tell him that."  
  
"He asked."  
  
"Harry right now there is a lot of weird things that are happening to you and Ginny and the connecting your minds gives Ron the impression that you might be forcing your thoughts onto Ginny."  
  
"Ron cant be thick enough to believe that."  
  
"I think that Ron believes that Harry."  
  
"He cant there is no way that I am forcing my thoughts onto Ginny so she starts to think about sex," Harry's voice had raised in the heat of the discussion. How could Ron be so thick.  
  
"Harry I know that you aren't Ginny has been talking to me about sex for some time now. But much to my displeasure I don't know some of the things that she asks about. But Harry, Ron doesn't know that Ginny thinks about it. To him she is still innocent little Ginny."  
  
"She still is innocent she still has her virginity Hermione."  
  
"I know she tells me quite a bit about it so you don't have to yell at me."  
  
"Sorry I just cant believe that Ron can get like this."  
  
"Why not it is his sister we are talking about here. I think that it is good of him to care for Ginny that much."  
  
"Yeah I do to but you would think that he would trust his best friend a little more than this wouldn't you."  
  
"He will get over it Harry just give him time." Ginny walked down from her room and entered the common room. she gave Harry a peck on the cheek and Hermione snickered and then something dawned on her.  
  
"Harry how come I could see that."  
  
"I don't know Hermione you usually cant see much but I guess that it was because it was more of a peck than a real kiss.  
  
"Give her a real kiss Harry I want to see something."  
  
"alright." Harry leaned into kiss Ginny his lips touched hers and her tongue slipped out to massage his lips. the sounds of the wind outside and the slight snickering that Hermione was doing emptied the common room. Harry and Ginny where alone in there little universe. He could feel her eyes gazing around at Hermione and then let up on the kiss. They backed up on the kiss and the room melted back into the real world of Hogwarts. Hermione who was snickering when she moved again jumped up and raced to the library saying that she would see them later on. Harry and Ginny where alone in the common room. Eyes staring into one another moving their lips closer to one another. Harry leaned into her to put their lips together but instead hit her ear as she turned to see what was scraping the window on the other side of the common room. Harry looked in the direction that she was looking and saw an owl outside of the window tapping on the window with a letter and a parcel attached to its feet. He jumped up and moved towards the window to let the owl in. When he opened the window the owl flew in and landed on the table over by the couch. Ginny picked up the owl and released the package from his leg. the owl flew back out of the open window and off into the warm morning sky.  
  
Ginny opened the letter and read it out to Harry in was from Dumbledore.  
  
Dear Harry and Ginny  
  
I would like to see you in my office after lunch today. There is a subject that we need to discuss concerning you two. I will expect you two to meet me at 1:00 in my office travel by Floo powder. I have sent some to use in the parcel. I shall see you in a few hours.  
  
Harry opened up the package that was on the table and put the floo powder down on the table. It was now eleven o'clock in the morning and Harry was feeling a bit hungry. So he and Ginny went down to the Great Hall to get something to eat Ron was there when they had arrived and he was looking at Harry with a bit of remorse in his eyes. Harry sat down next to Ron and Ginny sat down on the other side of Harry. Hermione was not in the Great Hall.  
  
"Ron I am sorry I know that this must be hard for you to take, you know me dating your sister and all, so I will do my best to make you feel more comfortable."  
  
"Harry don't worry about it I know that you wont hurt her it is just a little hard for me to hear some of it."  
  
"Wait Ron what's going on are you and Harry fighting because he is dating me. Ron what are you doing what is going on. I am old enough to make my own decisions."  
  
"Yes Ginny you are and I am your older brother and I have the right to worry about all of the decisions that you make."  
  
"Fine Ron you worry about it but don't let your older brother syndrome ruin your friendship with Harry." Harry Ron and Ginny started to eat their lunch and Hermione walked in with her backpack full of books from the library.  
  
"Harry Ginny I found a little bit of information on what is happening to you two." Everyone stopped in anticipation wanting to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Ok well like I said there isn't a lot of information on this subject so mind you this wont explain much and you might even know some of what i have to say."  
  
"Just say it Hermione." Ginny was pleading from her nerves they might figure out what was going on.  
  
"Well the books say that you two are experiencing a connection between your minds and bodies because of an energy source that is both infinitely ancient and forever young. it has existed throughout time and is the root of all true magic. its power source is still being studied but no one knows what it really is. This source of energy is awakening inside both of you and that stumps me but this source of energy is pure and full of life. It doesn't say why you two are actually connected but this is the reason you two are connected. it says that the bond that you two share links both you and your power as wizards it strengthens the both of you and it strengthens itself through you. You both are kind of like a host to this energy but I still don't know why it picked you. I doesn't say in this book that this energy actually does this it just says that the power it has can grow inside of two people that love each other. So i am still at a loss on why but I think that this is for sure what is happening to you."  
  
"Hermione are you saying that we are a host and that this thing is a parasite."  
  
"No its not like that it well kind of but more like an energy symbiotic it needs you but not to live and you can experience a gain by having it. But even if you don't like it I am afraid that I don't know how to get rid of it so you are basically stuck with it." Harry and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall with their thoughts racing Hermione told them that they were being used but what for. While this did explain a little bit of information it did not help any. It in fact made things more confusing as it opened a whole knew door of questions and they still didn't know its intentions with them. They walked up to the common room and sat on the couch. Ginny put her hand into her pocket and then pulled it back out she had the note that Dumbledore had sent them.  
  
"Harry we can just ask Dumbledore about it but even he wont be able to explain it all. I am sure that he will want to know about it though."  
  
"Yeah i suppose that you are right." it was only twelve thirty so they still had a half an hour to wait before they flooed over to his office so they decided to just sit there and not do anything. It was the longest half hour that he had ever sat through he kept looking at his watch and was sure that he saw it moving backwards then started moving forwards like it realized that he was looking. finely the half an hour was up and they grabbed the handful of floo powder each Harry stepped into the fire place and said "Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledores office" the room slowly dissolved and he began to spin fast then he came to a stop as he burst out of the fire place. Professor Dumbledore was at his desk smiling as Ginny came through the fire place behind Harry.  
  
"Sit down please." They both took a seat in front of his desk. He looked at them both, his piercing eyes gazed into Harry's and then into Ginny's. Harry knew that there was something that he needed to tell him but he wasn't sure on how to be polite about it.  
  
"Professor," Harry started, "Hermione told us that or well she believes that we are or have this connection because of some powerful old force. She said something about it being forever young and infinitely ancient. she thinks that it sought us out and needs us." Dumbledore looked at Harry and began to think his mind seemed to be racing at Harry's words. then he looked up at Harry and began.  
  
"I think that miss Granger is correct when she says this. It is beyond me why i didn't think of this but it puts a new light on things. Remus and I have been through an ordeal with this he seems to be convinced that Voldemort has something to do with it. I assured him that he was worrying over nothing but that i would keep an eye on you two. So this power that miss Granger told you two sought you out did she mention what it was."  
  
"No professor she didn't know what it was."  
  
"Well that would be because there is no actual account on what it is. But Harry if you recall a few months ago I told you that the department of mysteries holds a power source that is being studied."  
  
"Yes you said that it was the source of pure love."  
  
"Yes Harry I did and that is what it is that is in you. If i am not mistaken Harry this source of love has been in you from the beginning since your mom sacrificed herself to save you. It is now going in you and miss Weasley as your love gets stronger. As your love develops between you two you will find that your power grows." Harry thought about this and decided to ask him why they could feel their selves in each other minds that they seemed to be able to do more than just stop time they could hear their thoughts and move both bodies. Dumbledore however did not have any answers for Harry and Ginny. either that or he refused to let them know what he knew on it.  
  
"Professor," Harry started, "when Ginny and I make out we seem to get lost in each other and as much as it is a comfort to be lost in Ginny we both seem to be afraid of not being able to get back what is going to happen when this link between us wins are we going to be lost in each other not really one person."  
  
"Harry, Ginny listen to me right now you two are experiencing something new and you are not experienced enough to control it. You connection between one another is releasing powerful magic once you experience it enough you will have control over it and everything that has been happening to you will not seem so weird. alright now both of you I need to get to some things so off you get." Harry and Ginny walked out the door and down the revolving staircase the gargoyle jumped out of the way, they moved passed it and it walked back to its post. they went back up to the common room. Ron and Hermione where there arguing inaudibly through the portrait and Harry and Ginny not wanting to walk in on it decided to walk down to the Quidditch pitch for a broom ride. they got down stairs and out the doors when Ginny realized that they where stupid because their brooms where up in their rooms.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny we have are wands and we can summon them using the summoning charm."  
  
"What oh yeah."  
  
"Accio broom." Harry called and his broom flew out the closed window shattering glass all over the grounds below.  
  
"Arculous Repairo," Ginny said laughing.  
  
"What i forgot that the window was closed."  
  
"Accio broom," Ginny said not having to open her window because it was already open. they mounted their brooms and kicked of heading towards the pitch. Harry chased her on her broom up and down the pitch her flying skills where very impressive he was actually having a hard time catching her on his broom even though he was riding the faster model. he made moves to tag her but she turned at unexpected angles and twisted around her broom stick handle that even though he could catch the broom Ginny's rolls where making her an almost impossible target. Harry watched her movements and studied her flying patterns. Once he got down what she was doing and that she favored rolling to her right because she was right handed he caught her and she couldn't get away from him fast enough to lose him. she finally gave up and decided that they should turn in. it was getting late the sun was setting. they touched down on the ground by the front doors of the castle and walked in Harry was complimenting Ginny on her flying skills and telling her that if she didn't try out for the Gryffindor team that he would be very upset. they walked over to the Great Hall to eat dinner Ron and Hermione were sitting in the room next to each other their fight seemed to be forgotten about but Harry knew that it was probable Hermione suggesting that they put their differences aside. He didn't want to know what had caused the fight but was sure that it had something to do with something Ron said to her. He seemed to have a gift for saying things at the right moment to piss her off. Dinner was very peaceful no one said a word. Ron seemed to have something still boiling under the surface but was biting his tongue and covering his jagged movements while he ate. after dinner Harry and Ginny got up and asked Ron and Hermione if they wanted to play a game of exploding snaps in the common room. they all left and went up to the common room. when they entered no one really wanted to play exploding snaps. Hermione and Ron seemed to be at each others throats their fight had not gone away and although neither spoke a word their glances at each other where enough to show Harry and Ginny that they didn't feel like being in the same room together. Ron went up to the boys dormitory and Hermione went up to the girls. Harry and Ginny where left downstairs alone and decided to take advantage of the moment. Harry picked up the book of practical defense spells that Hermione had given him for his birthday and they started to read over the books contents. Harry's eyes stopped on a charm that was called a displacement charm. he decided to flip the book to that page. Ginny who had not seen what he saw was a bit curious as to see why he change the page. when he reach the page of the displacement charm Ginny's eyes widened she knew about the spell and wanted to perform it. Harry and Ginny both took a shot at the incantation the problem was the spell was insanely hard to do. It required more concentration than even the patronous charm. This time however instead of a happy thought or even a thought at all it required them to concentrate on their energy that they used for the spell. They had never concentrated on this energy before and did not know what it was that they should concentrate on exactly.  
  
"Displacio Cup" Harry said pointing his wand at a cup on the table. Ginny sent a shattering charm at the cup and it broke.  
  
"It didn't work Harry. Arculous Repairo." the cup which was in pieces reassembled itself and stood on the table where it was. Harry sat down and picked up the book he read and reread the chapter on the charm but it wasn't much use it didn't tell him exactly what he was looking for they needed Hermione's help.  
  
"Ginny can you go and get Hermione I think that we need her."  
  
"Ok." Ginny ran up to the girls dormitory and retrieved Hermione. She walked downstairs a bit apprehensive. When she saw that Ron wasn't there she walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"So what do you need." she asked.  
  
"Well we are having trouble with this spell it is insanely difficult and we were wondering if we could get your advice."  
  
"I knew that you would like that book Harry."  
  
"Yes actually I do like this book but this spell the displacement charm is very complicated we don't know what to concentrate on."  
  
"Well let me see if I can help." Hermione grabbed the book and read the short chapter on the displacement charm. "Well It says to concentrate on the energy you put into the spell."  
  
"Ok Hermione what is that."  
  
"I am not really sure about what that is. I know that you put energy into every spell but I don't know that energy feels like." there was a sound of wind being forced through teeth by the boys staircase. Harry looked over and saw that Ron was standing there.  
  
"What are you talking about Ron." Hermione asked impatiently  
  
"Well, I thought that you always paid attention in classes and read every book assigned."  
  
"I do Ron."  
  
"Well then why don't you remember when professor Flitwick was talking about how every wizard has an energy source that can be felt when performing a spell."  
  
"What are you talking about Ron"  
  
"Wait I forgot that you where absent that day of charms the same day Harry and I learned cheering charms."  
  
"yeah well so what I was absent."  
  
"Well Professor Flitwick told us about an energy that is put into our spells and how to concentrate on them. You remember Harry when your over enthusiastic on spells you put more energy into them." Harry Hermione and Ginny were all very shocked that Ron had remembered this information.  
  
"What is the spell your trying to do Harry maybe I can help." Hermione laughed  
  
"You help you need all the help you can get in charms how are you going to help Ron."  
  
"I don't know but I am the only one who remembers anything about this energy source." Ron walked over to he book and picked it up. He read the short chapter and set the book down.  
  
"Displacio what are you practicing on Harry."  
  
"The cup."  
  
"Displacio cup." Ron said and nothing happened.  
  
"Displacio cup." He knew that he didn't get it right nothing happened it must have been the wand movement. He picked up the book and read over the correct wand movement he gave a practice jab and then flick like a bullwhip.  
  
"Displacio cup." Ron said and a stream of white light shot from his wand it hit the cup and Ginny used a curse the cup to break it went through the first part of the cup but Ron passed out in the middle of the spell and it shattered the second half of the cup.  
  
"Ron are you ok, Ron." the three of them asked but Ron laid there unconscious.  
  
"What happened to him. should we take him to the hospital wing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Mobuliouscorpse." Hermione whispered she seemed to take this really hard she didn't say another word. she walked him out of the room and down towards the Hospital wing. Harry and Ginny followed no one said anything. Ron had never shown any signs of powerful magic but this wasn't just powerful magic this was total energy spells. when they entered the Hospital wing they were greeted by the madam Pomfrey. She seemed at the least bit concerned saying that he just burnt out his energy source and that he would need to rest in the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny sat down beside the bed to stay with him but Madam Pomfrey told them that he should be left alone and that only one of them should stay. Hermione volunteered before Harry and Ginny could speak up and Madam Pomfrey ushered them out the door before they could argue their points. after all Harry was Ron's best friend and Ginny was his little sister.  
  
"This is so unfair we should be able to stay with Ron as well." Ginny did not seemed to be very pleased with Hermione at the time and Harry did not want her to be this way.  
  
"Well Madam Pomfrey said that he was fine Ginny that all e really needed was rest and Hermione was probably protecting our feelings for each other she probably didn't want either of us to be mad at one another so she volunteered."  
  
"I don't know Harry she seems to have an alternative motive in mind don't you think?"  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Well they just seem to be arguing more than usual and she might have some other motives on wanting to stay with Ron."  
  
"Well ok. What do you think happened anyways."  
  
"madam Pomfrey said that he just burned out his energy trying such a difficult spell."  
  
"I don't know about that. He didn't seem like he just burned out on just that spell he didn't have the spell up long enough for a burn out."  
  
"I know what you mean it wasn't long enough to burn out his energy source so what was he doing to burn up his energy to begin with."  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with his and Hermione's fight they seemed to be suppressing it through out all of dinner tonight."  
  
"Yeah I think your right Harry."  
  
"What do you think they were fighting about?"  
  
"I am not completely sure about that." Harry and Ginny arrived at the common room and sat on the sofa. Ron wasn't due back from the hospital wing till close to noon and Hermione was going to stay the entire time with Ron. Harry and Ginny decided to take advantage of their absence and sleep in the same bed. Ginny followed Harry up to his room seeing that it was easier to have her climb his stairs than him climb hers. they laid in bed and Ginny thought that it would be a good idea to try out the dream enhancer tonight. He grabbed the crystal and placed it on his bed stand. Ginny giggled picked up the crystal and whispered something inaudible.  
  
"Harry think of the name that you want to contact think of the person remember everything that you can." Harry's mind began to race about Sirus. Overcome with emotions of his dead godfather he bent over and kissed Ginny. Harry was capable of dealing with his thoughts but if this dream enhancer worked he wanted Ginny to be in the dream with him. He moved his hand to the back of her head and pressed her face closer to his. The kiss was romantic and passionate. Feelings of floating and time stopping began to stir between them. Harry pressed himself closer and laid Ginny back on the bed his mouth still pressed up against hers. Their minds weaving around one another's. They eased up on the kiss and pulled back. Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and drifted to sleep. Harry was gripped by excitement and fear what if didn't work. He starred off into space thinking about his godfather. Would tonight be the night that he would see him again. Harry drifted asleep with Ginny's rhythmic breathing pressing into his chest. 


	6. Summer's End

chapter six  
  
summers end.  
  
"Harry where are we." Ginny asked. They where standing in what looked like a field of blinding white light. There was nothing in sight of them.  
  
"I don't know Ginny."  
  
"Well how do we find Sirus."  
  
"I don't know, I've never done this."  
  
"Well that's ok because you have done it right." Sirus appeared out of the white and walked up to them. He looked as if he were healthy. At least for a dead guy.  
  
"Sirus how did you know we were here."  
  
"Harry I followed your thoughts it was kind of like a call to me pulling me towards you. I didn't find you I was pulled towards you."  
  
"Its so good to see you, I thought that I never would until Ginny gave me a dream enhancer."  
  
"Ginny gave you a dream enhancer did she. How did she get that because you cant buy those just anywhere."  
  
"Well Sirus I found them in Bulgaria. I ordered it through a catalogue."  
  
"Ginny those things aren't found in Bulgaria. And its to risky to order through a catalogue so you want to try again." She shot Sirus a dirty look then looked back at Harry. How could she say that she and Hermione had created it knowing that it was against the wizarding laws to make things like this. But she had to make this she had to let Harry see his godfather again.  
  
"Ok Sirus well Hermione and I made it we weren't going to tell anyone because we both knew that it was against the law to have one and building one was going to have to be against the law also."  
  
"Why did you tell me that you bought it Ginny."  
  
"Because Hermione said that she didn't want anyone to know that we had made it she wouldn't agree to help me if I didn't swear to her that no one would know."  
  
"So you and Hermione built this crystal for Harry. Well good for you two. because that is wait a second how are you both here I have read about dream enhancers and they operate on individual dreams so you and Harry cannot be here at the same time." Harry and Ginny went into their explanations about how they were dating and how whenever they did anything they were brought closer together and on times of "passion" how they could stop time and enter each others minds. Sirus was interested to hear all of the story especially the part about the capture of the escaped death eater. When they finished telling their story Sirus didn't seem to know how to act. He believed them that wasn't the problem it was more along the lines that he just didn't know what to say to them. He knew that they where looking for an explanation about what was going on with them but he honestly didn't know how to answer that. He had had a lot of experiences in his life and he didn't know what was happening between them. After all Dumbledore himself said that he didn't know exactly what was going on. How was he suppose to tell them what was going on. They spent the rest of the time talking about the past few months and how Ginny and Harry felt it was weird that they were talking to Sirus even though he was dead. Harry could feel himself waking up and he started to rap the dream up telling Sirus that he would be here to see him more often. Harry gave Sirus a big hug after Ginny was done with hers. He felt a familiar tug behind his navel like being pulled by the port key.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself on his bed. Ginny was lying next to him, she was just awakening as well. They lied in bed taking no notice to the room around them. Harry rolled out of bed after about fifteen minutes and got dressed. Ginny watched him as he stripped down to nothing and started to put his wizard robes on. He was aware that she was watching him but he had an odd feeling that she wasn't the only one watching him. He looked around the room but there wasn't anyone there. He resumed getting dressed. Ginny chuckled to herself.  
  
"What's so funny," Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing, well its just that you obviously don't know much about the dream enhancer."  
  
"Why do you say that."  
  
"Because you are looking around the room."  
  
"So what."  
  
"Oh Harry your going to tell me that you weren't looking for someone that you thought was looking at you."  
  
"So what if I was."  
  
"Well the dream enhancer brought Sirus in this room. He is still kind of in it sort of speaking."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Well he is here but he isn't here he isn't a ghost so his spirit manifestation doesn't linger just his presence."  
  
"I think I get what you mean. That was fun Ginny we got to see Sirus I cant wait until next visit I have so many things to ask him." Harry finished getting dressed now comforted by the fact that he could still feel his godfathers presence. His mind was racing with thoughts about their conversation with him. They had been in contact with the one person he had wanted to really talk to all year. It was Ginny who gave this to him. And although Hermione did have her hand involved with it Harry knew that Ginny had told Hermione about it. He was grateful that Hermione was there to help out but when it came down to it it was Ginny that made that moment possible for him and he was overwhelmed by the fact that she was this kind to him. He was pleased that they had this ability to connect their minds because he was glad that she was with him. it wasn't that he did not want to see Sirus on his own or that he was afraid of what would happen to him it was just comforting to him that Ginny was there to share that moment with him. She was there to share that moment with him.  
  
He entered the common room leaving Ginny to get dressed and meet him. They where going to go get something to eat and then go and see Ron. Ginny hurried down the staircase and saw Harry sitting on the couch. She walked down to greet him but he was busy in his own thoughts. she leaned over and kissed him on his lips and he jerk himself back into consciousness. His mind was following through the course of events last night and he kept thinking about the spell that Ron had done.  
  
"Ginny do you think that we should try the displacement charm again."  
  
"Sure I think that it is worth another shot."  
  
"I just wish that we could find out what we were suppose to concentrate on."  
  
"I know its kind of weird that my brother was the one that knew what to do."  
  
"I think I know what you mean but he does have his own skills you know maybe this was one that followed into his others like chess."  
  
"Displacio cup."  
  
"It didn't work Ginny." "I know, Displacio cup." nothing happened. Harry gave his tries at it but with out knowing what to concentrate on they could figure out the spell. They gave up and decided to go down and get something to eat. They sat down and ate their breakfast in silence both disappointed in themselves for not being able to perform the spell. Once they had finished their short breakfast they went up to meet Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing. Ron was awake and eating food and Hermione was talking to Ron about how impressed she was that he preformed the spell. Apparently Ron had just come around. Hermione broke off in the middle of asking Ron about what the energy source was and how to concentrate on it when Harry and Ginny walked up behind them. She greeted them and Ginny wrapped her arms around Ron embracing him into a big hug.  
  
"We were so worried about you."  
  
"Yeah Ron," Harry said, "we were worried, but you know that you cant escape letting us know how to do this spell right."  
  
"Yeah I know." Ron's face went a bit red as his chest swelled up with pride. He would be come the teacher for the first time since chess matches.  
  
"So Harry are we going to continue with the D.A. meetings this year. I mean I know that this time we wont have to hide it and we would probably get the faculties support for it." Hermione seemed to want to know about this for some time but decided that this was the appropriate time to ask.  
  
"Um I guess that I should still keep up the lessons but I think that we should talk with some one who is a little more experienced with dueling."  
  
"Why don't we just contact the Order and ask if there is anyone that would help us learn to duel."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea Ginny why don't we go right now."  
  
"Ok Harry see you two in a bit."  
  
"Alright see you," they called back. Harry and Ginny ran to the common room and grabbed some of the floo powder that Dumbledore had sent to them. Harry threw some into the fire and said number twelve Grimmauld place. He stuck his head into the fire place and found Tonks sitting at the kitchen table. She jumped back when she saw Harry's head in the fire place.  
  
"Wotcher Harry."  
  
"Nothing is wrong we were just wondering something," Harry paused for a second then he thought he could ask her I mean sure she was clumsy but she was an auror she had to know a good bit about dueling to be one, "we were wondering if there was an adult wizard like you who would be willing to teach us how to duel. We all want to be prepared to duel. Also I was wondering if you could try to teach me how to be a metamorphmagus."  
  
"Well about that Harry I told you it would be the hard way to learn it.'  
  
"But you didn't say that I couldn't learn it."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"So will you teach me and the others."  
  
"Sure why not I don't have anything to do at after I am done hear, watching the house you know, so when Kingsley gets here I'll be over ok."  
  
"Sure what time do you think he will be here."  
  
"'Bout half an hour I expect."  
  
"Alright see you then." "See you Harry."  
  
"Meet us in the Gryffindor common room ok Tonks."  
  
"Alright Harry." Harry pulled his head back from the fireplace and told Ginny that he found Tonks and she agreed to meet them in a half an hour in the common room.  
  
"Oh ok well I didn't expect to be taught any magic right now but this will do and then we can ask her if she would come back to teach us more throughout the school year."  
  
"I think that she will when she has the time. She said she was going to try to teach me to be a metamorphmagus. so i think that she will be here throughout the school year."  
  
"That sounds cool Harry. Well we had better go and see Ron and Hermione and get them out of the hospital wing before she gets here. Its about time for Ron to get out of the hospital anyways." They set off and joined Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing. Once they explained to Ron and Hermione what was going on Ron got up and told madam Promfrey that he was feeling better she told him he was free to go but seemed to be very reluctant to actually want him to leave. They got back to the common room and Tonks was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Kingsley got there early so I showed up here. About time you got back."  
  
"Sorry," Ron said, "I was in the hospital wing for the night they just came and got me."  
  
"What were you in the hospital wing for Ron."  
  
"Well I exhausted me energy and had to rest and take some potions there."  
  
"How did you exhaust your energy."  
  
"The displacement charm." Ron was trying to hide the fact that he was proud of performing the charm but was doing a lousy job at it.  
  
"You did a displacement charm. Wow I'm impressed that is tricky magic you know."  
  
"Tell me about it. Knocked myself out cold last night woke up in the hospital this morning."  
  
"Ok so are we ready to do this," she said and waved her wand, the furniture back against the wall with a loud clunk. "Alright Harry you step up and I will duel with you." Harry stepped out in front of her. They bowed to each other and got into their stances. Harry had his wand level with his eyes while Tonks had her wand down to her side in what looked like a defenseless position.  
  
"Ready Harry."  
  
"Are you."  
  
"Ok, one, two, three"  
  
"Expelliarmus." cried Harry but Tonks was to fast and cried just before he did "Accio wand," before Harry finished his incantation his wand flew from his hand into Tonks'.  
  
"You see Harry the point of dueling is to out smart your opponent as well as beat him to the draw. You held your speed back because my wand was to my side. You over exaggerated you wrist movements. You need to take every encounter seriously." Harry stood there in shock that Tonks had just disarmed him.  
  
"You see Harry," she continued, "I use the summoning charm because it doesn't have to hit you I just have to concentrate on what I want. You have to learn to improvise while dueling and be very flexible because you opponent will throw everything he or she can at you."  
  
"I know that I have to improvise I have done that before I just didn't know that you could use the summoning charm on a wand."  
  
"Yes you can use the summoning charm on anything you want as long as it can be moved. Are you ready to try again."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"On the count of three. One, two, three."  
  
"Expelliarmus." Harry said again and Tonks countered with a block spell "Protego." a jet of red light hit his disarming spell and sent it back at Harry but he had been expecting this and sent out his own blocking spell "Protego." his disarming spell bounced back at Tonks and she was forced to dive out of the way.  
  
"I don't know why you guys need me you seem to have a good teacher already. Harry good job sending out that blocking spell almost immediately after I sent mine. It was almost like you could read my thoughts."  
  
"No I just figured you where going to do that and sent my blocking charm as quickly as I could."  
  
"Well good job anyways. Well let's see you, Ron get up here. Alright Ron now on the count of three. You ready. Harry start us off."  
  
"One, two, three."  
  
"Accio wand" Tonks cried before Ron could even start his charm. Ron's wand flew across the room to and landed in her hands.  
  
"Um well not bad I guess Ron but you still need to work on it a bit."  
  
"Lets go again I'm more ready this time."  
  
"Ok but just to let you know though your enemy in an attack isn't going to be as kind to let you get ready. As much as I hate to admit it Moody is right constant alert is something that you should look into. Alright so you ready."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Harry be a doll and start us off."  
  
"One, two, three."  
  
"Accio wand," Tonks cried and Ron's wand shot out of his hand but after he yelled "Expelliarmus." Ron's wand landed in Tonks hand and she though it back to him.  
  
"Hermione you ready."  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"That's the spirit," Tonks said with a hint of harsh sarcasm in her voice, "Harry."  
  
"One, two, three."  
  
"Accio," Tonks started but Hermione beat her to it "Accio wand," she said it so enthusiastically that everyone's wand flew from their hands and landed by Hermione as she caught Tonks.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to do that." She said throwing everyone's wands back to each of them, "must have been a little to enthusiastic with that."  
  
"That's ok Hermione that was actually a good thing if you could learn to concentrate that enthusiasm on specifics then you would do well in a duel against more than one." Hermione couldn't help but burn with pride. She grinned and looked away from everyone.  
  
"Alright Ginny your turn get up here." Ginny stepped up and faced off with Tonks.  
  
"One, two, three," Harry said.  
  
"Accio," Tonks started but couldn't finish because she was stopped by Ginny's silencing charm. instead of trying to disarm Tonks she went for stopping her all together and cried out "Silencio," then immediately after she said "Petrificus Totalus." Tonks who wasn't expecting much was shocked when she couldn't speak and then when her arms snapped to her sides and she feel over stiff as a board she looked in more than just shock. Hermione let the curse up and Tonks stood up dusting her robes staring at Ginny.  
  
"Wotcher Ginny."  
  
"Sorry just growing up around brothers like Fred, George, and Ron you learn quickly how to defend yourself and it just becomes second nature."  
  
"Ok well that was actually really good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Well that was really good for all of you but I need to get going. Next time I see you it wont be an introductory lesson ok."  
  
"So when will that be," Harry asked.  
  
"Probably a couple of weeks the term is about to start soon and I might show up once I'll send a letter to let you know when ok."  
  
"Alright." Tonks got up and started towards the fire place. She pulled out a bag of floo powder and stepped inside the fire place.  
  
"Harry," she called, "next time I come back I will start the lessons with you, ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"22 Wellston Avenue, number 12." Tonks was surrounded by emerald green flames and was gone in a flash. The four of them where standing still in shock about what Ginny had done to Tonks.  
  
"Ginny, what was that about. Were you just showing off in front of Harry," Ron asked.  
  
"Well no actually it was more like second nature like I said Ron." The four of them started discussing everything that they had just seen and it didn't take long before they got around to the subject of Hermione's over enthusiasm.  
  
"Tonks said that you could control it and that you could do well in a duel against more than one person."  
  
"Yeah I know but we will need more people to practice so when we start up the D.A again this semester we will try to practice there. It might be good to teach everyone how to control stuff like that most of the people wont expect that from us we are kids."  
  
"Yeah Hermione I think it is a good idea and again thanks for this book again I think that it will help out a lot with the D.A.." Harry walked over and picked up the book he opened it back up to the page about displacement charms.  
  
"Ron can you explain how to focus on this energy source we would still like to learn this spell."  
  
"Well it isn't easy to explain. Here try to do a simple spell like stupify."  
  
"Ok Stupify."  
  
"alright now try it again and try and feel for this energy it should be kind of invigorating like pumping you up a little."  
  
"Stupify." Harry was searching himself for any feeling of empowerment or refreshing feelings that might be close to what Ron was describing.  
  
"Stupify," he said and still couldn't feel what Ron was talking about.  
  
"Stupify," he said sounding a little more desperate and still nothing.  
  
"Stupify, stupify, stupify." That's when he felt it. It hit him kind of a tingling sensation that swept through out his body. His mind connected to Ginny's and he could see and feel her shudder. She felt him in her mind and felt herself enter his. They knew what each other was thinking again. Something was different this time. Something felt like it was increased but they didn't know what that was. It felt familiar to the both of them but it was to powerful for them to know what it was.  
  
"You felt it Harry didn't you, you felt what I was talking about." Ron was sure that Harry had shuddered himself because he felt his energy source and acknowledged it for the first time.  
  
"Yes," Harry answered but his voice wasn't the only one that answered. Harry and Ginny where speaking in unison again. Ron and Hermione, who were watching Harry and had not looked at Ginny to see her shuddered also, jumped when they heard her speak with Harry. They were experiencing the same connection that they experienced when their passion increased. That was usually after kissing or an intense sexual thought shared by the two of them. They just seemed to link together. What was happening between them. How did Harry end up connecting to Ginny when he wasn't even thinking of her at the time. Everything, while not making complete sense before, was now even more confusing to both of them. How where they linked together. They now had more questions to ask Professor Dumbledore. This might give him something to look at from a different angle. Hermione was stumped she didn't expect this and she was going to have to come up with some more answers for herself and that meant more research. Hermione set out for the Library. Ron followed her saying how he wanted to help. Harry and Ginny where left in the common room alone sharing each others thoughts. They moved towards the desk as they both decided wordlessly to write to Dumbledore. He would need to know this information as soon as possible. When they finished the letter they walked down to the Owlery to have Hedwig deliver the message to Dumbledore. It was going on seven and they wanted to get some food so they headed for the Great Hall and ate. The connection didn't lift or even weaken through out the rest of the evening. Harry and Ginny gave up and went to bed kissing each other lightly before departing. They crawled into their separate beds in their separate dorms but they were still connected giving them the sense that they where sleeping in the same bed together. They knew that they where going to dream together. They drifted to sleep. The connection lasted for the next three days before it wore off. And they where beginning to think that would never be lifted from each others mind. It happened at breakfast on the third day when Dumbledores response came in. It told them that he was going to be back on the grounds a few days before school starts. Teachers where starting to show up towards the end of August. The month seemed to be passing very slowly for Harry and Ginny. Dumbledore's answer while giving them something to look forward to seemed to, like all news that is this needed does, made time creep by. Finally after what felt like two months rather than two weeks The time to see Dumbledore came. He sent a note telling them to meet up with professor McGonagall at one O'clock and she would show them up to his office. When the time came they walked to her office and she walked tem up to his.  
  
"Fainting fancies," Professor McGonagall said and the Gargoyle hopped out of the way. Harry and Ginny went up the revolving stairs and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." They heard Dumbledore say on the other side of the door. They entered and walked up to his desk. He was seated behind it and smiling gently at them.  
  
"Please sit down." He motioned his hands towards to comfortable looking armchairs. Harry and Ginny sat down.  
  
"Harry, Ginny please tell me everything that happened." They started in on their story about how Tonks had agreed to teach them to duel and how afterwards they where trying to learn how to concentrate on their energy source to perform the Displacement charm. Dumbledore seemed impressed that they chose that spell to learn and commented on how he could keep that spell up for thirty minutes before exhausting himself to wear he has to let it up of risk passing out like Ron did. They told him how after Harry felt his energy their minds linked and Ginny could feel it too. How it took three days before the connection went away. When they finished Professor Dumbledore glanced at them.  
  
"Well this is interesting, this connection that you two are experiencing seems to be evolving into something more but what I cannot say at this moment because I don't know. When I figure out what is going on I will let you know. Are you two sure that you both where not thinking of each other."  
  
"Yes," Harry said. But Ginny just sat there.  
  
"Ginny," Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Well I was thinking of how proud of him I was at that time but the thought was quickly pushed from my mind when Harry entered it. I just forgot about it." Harry suddenly understood a little more about what was going on.  
  
"So professor that explains why we were linked because Ginny was proud of me and her love was increased I knew that I felt something increase between us I just couldn't figure it out."  
  
"That is what I am thinking Harry." They spent the rest of the time talking about spells and how to do some of them when a something occurred to Harry.  
  
"Professor do you think you can teach me some of your dueling skills we all want to be prepared Professor."  
  
"Harry when I can find time I will help but I am a busy man and now with Voldemort back I will be even busier."  
  
"We understand professor."  
  
"Yes I will teach you and Ginny to start. But now I have some things that I need to attend to so I am going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"Ok professor thank you." Harry and Ginny got out of their comfortable chairs and walked out of the office back up to the common room. They explained to Ron and Hermione what happened in the Office but decided that it was best not to tell them that they where going to get private lessons from Dumbledore himself. At least not yet.  
  
"Tonks is going to be here in a half an hour."  
  
"Good that sounds like fun." Tonks showed up ten minutes later and they started in with her teachings. She showed them a few stronger spells and better ways to stop someone in the middle of a spell then silencio. The basics to dueling where gradually getting more and more difficult. She taught them for two hours before she decided that she should get going.  
  
"School starts in two days and I'll be back in at least two weeks I'll try to be sooner. Professor Dumbledore seems to think that me teaching you how to duel is a good idea and is giving me time to do it. So if I don't see you before I will see you in at least two weeks ok."  
  
"Good we will show you are D.A. schedule then so you can let Dumbledore know what times you need off."  
  
"Sounds good Hermione." And with that Tonks was back through the fire. They went down to the Great Hall to eat and discuss the spells that they had learned. Afterwards they headed back up to the common room. They had it to themselves for two days. Harry was sitting on his favorite chair with Ginny sitting on his lap pressed comfortably up against him.  
  
"I am going to be-e-e-e-ed," Ron said with a yawn.  
  
"I think I am going to retire myself been reading to much today."  
  
"Goodnight you two." Harry and Ginny where left alone and started to kiss. Harry moved to deepen the kiss when he suddenly thought, as if not on his own accord, something that he hadn't thought about and needed to ask Ginny. He broke off the kiss and was smiling at her.  
  
"Ginny," he started, "Ginny I need to ask you something. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Ginny with that dream enhancer can I see my parents or is it just limited to Sirus?" 


	7. The Start of a New Term

Chapter 7  
  
The Start of the New Term  
  
"Ginny," he started, "Ginny I need to ask you something. I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Ginny with that dream enhancer can I see my parents or is it just limited to Sirus?"  
  
"Well it isn't limited to one receiver so you could talk to your parents."  
  
"Can Sirus be there also."  
  
"Yes if you can concentrate hard enough."  
  
"What if you were with me Ginny could you concentrate on Sirus and I concentrate on my parents."  
  
"There is only one way to find out." Ginny started to kiss Harry again. Pulling him deeper into a kiss while laying into him on the chair. Harry shifted so he could support he weight. Their crotches rubbed into each other's. Time slowed to a stand still. Motion and noise seized to exist. They found themselves in their own private universe again. Harry's mind leaked into Ginny's. Thoughts and feelings where once again shared between the two. The urge to remove each other's clothes gripped them again. They gave into it and found themselves sitting on the chair naked in each other's embrace. A feeling of flying on their brooms engulfed them. The feeling of rising off of the chair as if floating in midair stirred in their stomach. Harry pulled away from her and just to stare at her. She was beautiful.  
  
"Thank you Harry," she said knowing perfectly well that he knew what she was thinking before she said it. They both looked at each other. Knowing that the reason for stopping was Harry's eagerness to introduce her to his parents and to actually meet them again himself. They put their clothes back on realizing that time was still stopped, they wondered how long this would last and after what felt like an hour they decided to go up to Harry's dorm to use the dream enhancer. Time was still motionless. What if this lasts forever they thought. But sleep was washing over them and their eyes became to heavy for them to ignore so they crawled into Harry's bed and went to sleep knowing that they were about to meet Sirus and his parents. Harry again found himself in a room of immeasurable white light further than the eye could see.  
  
"Are you ready Ginny," Harry asked feeling that the dream had stopped their connection.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok you think of Sirus and I will think of my parents."  
  
"Alright Harry." But before they could think anything else Sirus and Lily showed up through the blinding white light.  
  
"Mom, Sirus,"  
  
"Hey there Harry good to see you again," Sirus said  
  
"Where's dad."  
  
"He cannot come here."  
  
"Why not Sirus."  
  
"That isn't my place to say nor is it your mothers."  
  
"Just know that he wants to see you and that he can whenever he wants ok Harry." Lily's voice seemed to calm and sooth him and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"This is Ginny mom she is my girlfriend and I wanted you to meet her. Ginny this is my mom."  
  
"Err nice to meet you," they both said to each other at the same time. Lily walked over to Harry and embraced him in a long earned hug. Harry began to cry realizing how much he missed her. He felt guilty for not seeing her the first few time they were here. There was so much to talk about. So much that they could now do.  
  
"I am sorry mom I meant to see you sooner but I just missed Sirus so much that I couldn't think of anything else. I miss you mom and I miss dad."  
  
"Shhh. Harry its ok I understand." Ginny began to feel a bit awkward being here while Harry cried but at the same time felt touched that he had asked her to come along knowing that he had the possibility of breaking down. Harry wiped his eyes and looked up at his deceased godfather.  
  
"I missed you Sirus," Harry said hugging him, "Its good to see the both of you." Harry's lips cracked into an unmistakable smile.  
  
They spent the rest of the dream talking about everything. About what was happening between the two of them. About how Voldemort was being very quiet about whatever he was doing. About how much he missed having Sirus around and how much he wanted to have both his parents to be there also. All to soon Harry felt the end of the dream drawing near. He knew that he was waking up. They said their goodbyes and Ginny hugged everyone after Harry this time. They woke up in his bed and realized that the reason was because of Ron.  
  
"What are you doing in bed with my sister Harry."  
  
"We are fully clothed we were just seeing my mom and Sirus." They said in unison apparently the dream hadn't worn off their connection in the waking world. But why did it separate them in the dream world.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have a dream enhancer and we were seeing my mom and Sirus."  
  
"Where did you get that."? Harry could feel Ginny's getting anxious and knew that she didn't want Ron to know.  
  
"I bought it Ron at Diagon Alley the day we got attacked."  
  
"Oh how come you didn't mention it earlier."  
  
"Slipped my mind I guess, what with all that is happening between us."  
  
"Oh well I guess I can understand that." Ron walked back over to his bed and finished getting dressed Ginny got up and left their dorm to return to hers. Harry got dressed and followed Ron down to the common room. He waited for Ginny and Hermione to walk down stairs but only Ginny came down. Apparently Hermione wasn't in Gryffindor tower at all. They decided that it was best if they went down to eat breakfast, then go and look for her.  
  
Hermione was in the Great Hall when they entered with her face in another book.  
  
"Hey Hermione why didn't you wait for us."  
  
"Well, Ginny I went to your room and you were not there and I didn't want to disturb you with want ever you where doing."  
  
"They were using Harry's new dream enhancer talking to Sirus and his parents." Hermione shot Ginny dirty look and then put her face back into her book.  
  
"Well it was just Sirus and my mom. We couldn't see my dad. They wouldn't tell us why either just said that we couldn't see him and that it wasn't their place to tell us why. Ginny I thought that you said that the dream enhancer would allow me to see anyone that I wanted."  
  
"It is suppose to do that I don't know why you couldn't see your dad. What about you Hermione would you know why it acted like that."  
  
"No according to everything I have ever read about it, it was suppose to allow you to see anyone who is dead."  
  
"Then why couldn't I see my dad Hermione."  
  
"Well as long as it was built right it should work right. Where did you say you got it."  
  
"I got it from Diagon Alley that day we were attacked." Hermione let here evil look towards Ginny up and was looking much more pleasant now. Harry knew that she didn't want to have anything to do with something that illegal, or at least get caught making something that illegal.  
  
"Well I am sure that who ever made it knew what they were doing and that it is working just fine."  
  
"I know that it works just fine but why can't I see my dad." As Harry said these words a proud look swept across Hermione's face. She couldn't help but be proud of what she had done. But just as she had felt her face turning red and her chin tilting towards the ceiling Ron gave her a weird look. She quickly went back to talking to Harry but trying to act like she was reading at the same time.  
  
"Harry I honestly do not know why you cant see your dad." Breakfast was a quick event. Everyone was drawing steadily eager to have people back at Hogwarts They wanted to hurry up and set up new D.A. meetings and Harry wanted to get back into quidditch having his season ended earlier than it was suppose to. The day seemed to drag by after breakfast though. everyone was full of restless energy. No one could concentrate on anything even when the notion of practicing more defensive spells did any improvement happen.  
  
"With this energy," Ron started, "I could perform the displacement charm for at least an hour."  
  
"Ron don't be such a prat, you couldn't even concentrate hard enough to get the spell off."  
  
"Well Hermione I was just saying that if I could get the spell off I feel like I could keep it up for an hour no problem." Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. She knew that he was just being prestigious. Ron was always trying to prove that he could do anything that anyone else could.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Hermione do you want to go to the quidditch field and just fly around." Hermione said that she had stuff to continue doing and that she would see them later. Ron and Ginny followed Harry down to the Quidditch field to fly around. They thought that a good game of tag would be fun but seeing that Ron had the slower broom he was the one who remained "It" threw most of the game. By the time they were threw with flying and decided that it was time to head back to the castle there was someone watching them from the stands. The sun was fading into dusk showing them that they had been out longer than they expected. They missed lunch and were now feeling the effects of it. Harry landed on the ground to approach the figure on the ground. Ginny and Ron followed.  
  
"Harry how are you. You guys fly well together," Remus said to them  
  
"Thanks professor Lupin," Harry said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Harry I actually came to see you."  
  
"Why what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing just making sure that you were doing alright." Harry gave Lupin a questioning look. They had always been closer than student teacher relationships but he would think that now he would have a lot to do with the order.  
  
"Yeah we're doing fine."  
  
"That's good to hear Harry but I came down to see if you guys needed anything else." Harry noticed that Remus seemed to be debating with himself to tell him something or just turn around to leave.  
  
""Professor are you ok."  
  
"Yes, well actually I was wondering why you didn't ask me for lessons in dueling."  
  
"Well we wanted to find someone to teach us and Tonks was the first person we found."  
  
"Oh." His expression seemed to lighten up a bit making him look younger than he had for the past two years.  
  
"You know Professor we could still use all the help we could get. If you have free time you could come down to the castle and teach us some defense spells or help us with dueling. You can join Tonks if you want to. The more people we have teaching us the better."  
  
"Yeah, you know what I think that I will do that Harry." Harry saw his face break into a smile. Harry's heart lightened but he didn't know why. He had a feeling in his stomach that he could not explain. He was reminded about seeing Sirus and his mom. The thought had occurred to him that maybe Lupin would know why he couldn't see his dad.  
  
"Professor could I ask you something."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well last night I saw Sirus and my mom."  
  
"You saw Sirus and Lily last night how?"  
  
"Well I have a dream enhancer and I was wondering why I couldn't see my dad in there why could I only see my mom and Sirus?"  
  
"Well Harry I cannot tell you that."  
  
"Why not." Harry sensed that he knew why he couldn't see his dad.  
  
"Well it isn't time for you to know why I cant tell you but rest assure that you will end up knowing in the end."  
  
"Why doesn't anyone want to tell me why I can't see him." A flash of sympathy flashed over Remus' eyes and then it was gone.  
  
"Harry I want to tell you but I have to wait until the right time. I don't want you to think anything bad about your father at this moment."  
  
"I wont.'  
  
"You might and I will not be responsible for you feeling any worse about anything. You have enough to deal with right now so don't worry about this right now. The time will come when you know the answers to you questions ok Harry you just have to trust that it will." Harry wanted to continue asking questions to continue to talk to Remus about his dad. But before he was allowed to object Remus said his farewells and was gone. With nothing else to do and night falling quickly they walked up to the castle to get something to eat. Hermione was in the Great Hall and she was eating while still reading another book. Harry sat down across from her. Ginny sat down next to him and Ron sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"What are you reading."  
  
"Well Ron I am reading another book about the force that is connecting Harry and Ginny."  
  
"Anything in there Hermione."  
  
"Well there is a bit on what is going on Harry but you already know about all of that. There is also something on what is expected to happen to you two. It says that the more you two develop your emotions or feelings get stronger the stronger the bond is. It also says that you two together will be stronger than yourselves apart. That your strength in each other will continue to grow in each other and will rest in both of you undivided. I am trying to figure out what that means exactly as no one has ever experienced this before or at least has had it recorded in history. It isn't easy to find anything on this subject Harry." Guilt suddenly filled Harry and Ginny and without warning their minds connected again. Every hair on Harry and Ginny's bodies stood on end as a feeling of guilt and indescribable power flowed over them. They knew that Hermione was one to study anything that she could but it didn't occur to them that she might need help in doing it.  
  
"Hermione we are sorry." Harry and Ginny whispered.  
  
"You two connected again."  
  
"Yes Hermione but that's ok do you need any help finding anything on this."  
  
"No I don't need any help but thank you both of you. I kind of like being in the library anyways and it is hard to concentrate if you two give me more reasons to be distracted."  
  
"Ok Hermione but don't let what is happening to us stop you from your studies." They finished their meals eating until all the feelings of hunger were subdued and they could comfortably sit and talk. Harry and Ginny were still connected though the effects were gradually wearing off as their guilt for not helping their friend out was put at ease. They could no longer feel each other's emotions but they could still hear each other's thoughts. They where no longer thinking each other's thoughts though it was more like a voice in the back of their minds that let them hear what they were thinking. After dinner Hermione got up and left the table, Ron watched her leave and then reluctantly got up and followed. Harry and Ginny got up and left to go up to the common room. When they arrived Hermione and Ron were sitting on the couch discussing what they thought that Harry and Ginny were experiencing. They did not stop when they entered the common room Ron just merely went on talking about how odd it was that their minds connect at odd moments like that. Hermione scoffed at him like she always does when she knows something that seems so obvious to her. She started to express how she thought that they were experiencing odd things but that the moment seemed to be when they both were feeling the same things, the same emotions. It all of the sudden seemed a bit clearer to Harry why they experienced all of what was happening to them. Or at least he knew why they seemed to connect their minds. When they started to think about the same thing they connected themselves. But that doesn't explain why they didn't connect when they first told each other that they loved each other. Ginny and Harry where now having a private conversation in their minds while slightly listening to Ron and Hermione's. Ginny's voice talked in the back of his mind. 'Don't you remember she said that as we grow closer the power that connects us becomes stronger. That we become stronger ourselves and together.  
  
"Ron sometimes I seriously don't know about you. What is the matter why are you leaving." Ron didn't say anything he walked up to his dormitory. Harry and Ginny gave Hermione a questioning glare.  
  
"What I dint do anything I just got an owl that told me to meet up with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow before the feast and he asked me to let him see it. When I told him no that he could take my word for it he said something about it being from my boyfriend."  
  
"You have a boyfriend Hermione." Ginny seemed to be taken aback by this.  
  
"Well not exactly I cant call him that because how much distance is between us."  
  
"You mean Victor.'  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh well why did Ron think that it was from him."  
  
"Probably because I told him that I was expecting a letter from him shortly."  
  
"Well have you got that letter."  
  
"No I haven't but I'm not worried I just wish that Ron would trust me a bit more."  
  
"Well he probably has his reasons." Hermione merely nodded in agreement to Ginny's statement knowing that that was a serious understatement. She got up on her feet and went up to her dorm. Ginny followed her up leaving Harry by himself in the common room. He wanted to use his dream enhancer tonight but he was not comfortable using it without Ginny. He started for His room but an owl tapping on the window caught his attention. He opened the window and the owl stepped to his side. Harry relieved it from its package and the owl flew off before he could even thank it. He opened it up and found a book and a letter addressed to him. The book was on how to learn to experiment with spells to come up with new ones. it showed how to invoke the essence of ones magic self and use it to create new spells. The table of contents first five chapters were dedicated to Albus Dumbledore. The rest were dedicated to how to invoke your essence of magic and use it to tap into your own abilities. The letter was from Remus and read  
  
Dear Harry  
  
I hope that this letter finds you. I cannot say what I am doing or where I am going because of security measures. All I can say is that it will be a while before I can do anything to help you out in Dueling but I will when I return. The book should help out on anything that you need to do just remember to read it front to back before you start because there is a lot of stuff that you need to know and do before hand. I know that you can do anything I saw how good you were when I taught and I know that this wont be to difficult for you Ron Hermione and Ginny. I see you when I get back  
  
Your Professor.  
  
Harry read the letter three times sure that he was doing something for the order trying to find any clues as to what he might be doing but there weren't any. He reluctantly decided to go to sleep and talk with Ron Hermione and Ginny in the morning about it. They where all prepared for the feast tomorrow and couldn't wait to let every one know that they were still continuing with the D.A. Harry dressed for bed and crawled under the covers of his four-poster bed. He fell asleep rather quickly seeing as all the events that passed through his head tonight.  
  
He found himself standing in the middle of a white room and thought that he was using his dream enhancer. Ginny walked up beside him and asked what was going on she had not thought that she could be in the dream enhancer when it was in Harry's room but she went along anyways. She started thinking about Sirus but no one showed up. He started to think about his mom but still no one showed up. Harry was beginning to worry when the room changed from a pure white to the room of requirement decorated for a romantic evening. Harry led Ginny to the bed not sure what was going on but wanted to play with the ideas that were now swimming through his head. What was going on was Ginny actually in his dream. why did he dream about the dreaming world of pure white light. Was he dreaming an actual dream without any magical enhancements that seemed to fit what was going on but Ginny seemed to be real in his dreams. Was she here also. It happened before so why not again. Harry put Ginny on the bed and kissed her she kissed back. Harry could feel her thoughts and knew what she wanted to do. He started to slip off her nightgown. Ginny shuddered under his touch. There wasn't much point to stopping they were only dreaming about it. Ginny slowly undressed him allowing her hands to brush up against every part of him that she could. Harry became very aroused by the sensations that were sent through his body. both of them shuddered under her hands as she grazed his penis. Harry rolled her onto her back and deepened the kiss. His hands were searching her body memorizing her shape. He wanted more of her and she wanted all of him. She reached down and placed him comfortably at her vagina. He pushed forward and met his body to hers. The fit was perfect. The moment was perfect. The sounds of ecstasy filled the air and they were both spent. Harry rolled over and to snuggle up to her but they were no longer lying on the bed or even in their own bodies. They where watching a cloaked figure begging them for forgiveness. Harry and Ginny knew that they shouldn't watch it. that they needed to get out of his head before he realized that they were in his head and they awoke. Both Harry and Ginny sprang up in bed grasping their foreheads. White-hot fire seared under their hands. They were in separate rooms but they could still feel each other in their heads and knew that they both felt the pain of his scar. Voldemort was happy about what was going on and he was setting his plan in motion. 'Ginny Remus is out there he sent me a letter last night saying that he had to leave.' 'Well Harry I don't think that he is in any danger.' "Voldemort wanted him last time remember Ginny we saved him.' 'I know but I think that Voldemort just wanted him because he was captured, not because he has any plans for him. He just wanted to see how much info he could get out of him before he killed him. We stopped that he didn't do anything to him because of us Harry.' 'I know but.' 'No Harry your not blaming yourself for anything that happened especially since nothing is happening.' 'But he is happy about something Ginny.' 'I know I can feel it too.' Harry told Ginny that he would see her in a little bit that he was going to have to think to himself. Ginny knew that they couldn't turn it off like that decided that it would be best if she just kept quiet. His thoughts raced about Remus but in the end he decided that she was right that he wasn't in any danger. They went down to the Great Hall together and ate breakfast. Their minds were both on Remus for a while but when Ron came in they let themselves slip into thoughts of Quidditch. Ron was talking to them about how he was thinking of trying out for chaser. They both agreed that it would be a good idea and were discussing his chances. They also started to discuss how Ginny was going to try out. Harry assured Ron how he would still be keeper if he didn't make chaser, but he had a good chance to become chaser. Ron understood that if there was a better chaser than him that he wouldn't make chaser he also thought that he would be insulted if Harry picked him over someone who was better than he was. Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat down next to them  
  
"I wonder what Dumbledore wants with me today," she said before even saying hello. Ron shrugged his shoulders trying to swallow what he had in his mouth before he spoke.  
  
"Oh so now you believe me huh Ron."  
  
"Well yeah I was being a prat last night."  
  
"Yes you were even if it was from Victor it would be none of your business."  
  
"I know," Ron seemed to say that with only half of his heart. He knew that he was in the wrong but something still seemed to be bothering him. When Hermione questioned him he just shrugged her off telling her that it wasn't a big deal. He even shrugged off her plea that he was her friend and that it mattered to her because they were friends. Ron however just shook his head and then got up and left.  
  
"What is up with Ron you guys."  
  
"Well I would think that it would be obvious Hermione."  
  
"Oh really you would huh Ginny." Both Ginny and Harry started to giggle they were still connected and thought that it was funny that they knew what was wrong when she didn't.  
  
"What is so funny."  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said. They both started to giggle again. Hermione got up and walked out of the room she seemed to be kind of annoyed with them but it wasn't their place to tell Hermione what was wrong with Ron. That would be his job and right and they were not going to take that away from him.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to pass by slower than the day before. They were looking forward to seeing some of their friends and to practice defense magic again. after what felt like weeks the day was coming to an end. Hermione left to go see Dumbledore and when she returned she wouldn't tell them anything. She said that they would find most of it out when Dumbledore made his speech. They went down to the great hall five minutes before the school was suppose to start showing up. And after what felt like hours the doors to the Great Hall flung open exposing hundreds of excited students. It was good to be back at Hogwarts. Luna saw the four of them seated at their table and approached them. She glanced at Ron and then asked them how their summer was. The conversation didn't last long enough to tell her everything so they gave her the shortest version possible and Harry and Ginny told her that they would talk more about it tomorrow when they could. She said her goodbyes then sat over at her table.  
  
"Why does she come over here all the time," Ron started but Harry cut into his sentence telling him that she wasn't as bad as everyone said she was. Neville sat down beside Ron and thank the four of them. He had received an O on his O.W.L. in defense against the dark arts.  
  
"My grandmother almost cried when she saw, she always thought that I would stand up to my mom and dad's results. When she saw that she wasn't even that mad about me breaking my dads wand. she was a bit upset though."  
  
"That's great Neville." Ginny and Harry whispered in unison. Neville not used to hearing them do this was startled.  
  
"What is up with you two," he asked.  
  
"Nothing," they whispered in the same voice. Neville gave them another look and then turned to start talking to Ron. The doors to the Great Hall burst open again and the first years walked in looking nervous. Professor McGonagall led them to the front of the room in front of the sorting hat. The rip in the hat once again burst into the yearly song. The songs message was about unity and how the worst was yet to come. The hat sang about how to sides where going to clash over the next few years. Once it finished the song the Great Hall burst into applause and then it died down. The sorting began and after about a half an hour it was over. Dumbledore rose to give a start of term speech.  
  
"I am once again asked to remind you that there is a new number of forbidden items to be added and to include acid wands, strangling necklaces, disappearing hats, most of the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, and deafening thumpers. For the full list see Mr. Filch's office door. The forest is out of bounds to all students. We have a new member to our staff. He will be taking the position of Defense against the dark arts. I would like to introduce you to Professor Krum." The doors opened and in walked the quidditch seeker Victor Krum. He had injured his leg over the summer and was expecting to see a full recovery. Apparently he didn't.  
  
"Vell let mee say that it tis a pleasure being 'ere." He took his set and look around the room. His eyes caught Harry's and then moved to Hermione's. A smile spread over his face and then he turned his attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Professor Krum. Well now that that is settled lets eat." The room filled with the sounds of clattering silverware on plates.  
  
"Did you know that he was going to teach here Hermione."  
  
"Yes I did Ron, but I didn't want to tell you guys I wanted it to be a surprise. Well are you surprised."  
  
"Well you can say that Hermione." Ron said with a slight look of horror.  
  
"What is it Ron.'  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Fine if you guys don't want to tell me then be that way. And what is so funny you two." Harry and Ginny began Giggling to themselves. When Hermione addressed them they quickly said that they were just giggling between themselves and asked what they were taking about. They of course already knew what they were taking about but didn't want Hermione to be angry with them again.  
  
"Oh well I just wanted to know what was wrong with Ron."  
  
"Oh well he will probably tell you when he is ready." Ron looked at them and then fidgeted nervously in his seat. When the meal was over the school was dismissed and Ginny got up with another fifth year Gryffindor to escort the first years upstairs to their dorms. Harry heard what she was telling them all the way up to their common room as he walked up with Neville. They entered and Harry was able to get away from Neville's questions when he remember about his coins.  
  
"I'll be right back Neville."  
  
"Ok Harry." Harry ran upstairs to get the coin that Hermione had given him last year and set the dial to read tomorrow night at six o'clock. He wasn't sure who was still carrying their coins but who ever was would feel it and they would start to ask questions to the other D.A. members. He walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Ginny. They where having their private conversation in their heads again and earning a few stares from there friends that didn't know.  
  
'Harry why don't we try to see if we can use the dream enhancer tonight. We could let your mom and Sirus know how we are.' 'Ginny will it work.' 'I don't know but we dreamed the same dreams again last night so I don't see why it won't' 'We will try ok Ginny' The common room Died down as everyone started to head for bed to get a good start on the first day back. When everyone left and Harry and Ginny were the only ones left in the common room they held each other closer and started to kiss each other. Their minds deepened in connection and when they were satisfied with it they went up to their rooms.  
  
Harry changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed placing the dream enhancer under his pillow. He fell asleep wishing Ginny a good night sleep telling him he would see her in a few seconds. Once he closed his eyes Ginny was there to. It had worked they were there together.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Yes." They started to think of Sirus and his mom and just as quickly they appeared. They went into a long explanation of the school events and came up to the point were they couldn't wait until the First D.A. meeting. That's when it happened Harry's mind thought about Remus and the dream that they had through Voldemort.  
  
"Remus has something to do." Both Sirus and Lily looked at each other in horror not from the news but because Remus was now standing right beside Lily. 


	8. Chaos From an Opposing Threat

Chapter 8  
  
Chaos From an Opposing Threat  
  
"Professor Lupin what are you doing here," but even as Harry said these words he knew the answer to that. The job that Dumbledore had asked him to do had gone wrong and he ended up dead. He said that it was dangerous in the letter that he could say anything about it because if it got in the wrong hands something would happen. But how did something happen so quickly. Did someone get the letter he sent him or did they have information on where he was going before he went there. He didn't leave enough information for anyone on the letter so they had to have an inside source. Remus just stared at Harry.  
  
"I am not sure how I got here. Who are..." Harry could feel himself being tugged out of his dreams and when he opened his eyes he found himself staring into Ron's worried eyes.  
  
"Harry are you ok you were talking in your sleep."  
  
"Professor Lupin is dead Ron we saw him."  
  
"What do you mean we. And how did you see him."  
  
"Ginny and I we can use the dream enhancer as long as we are connected. We found out that we don't even have to be in the same room for it to work." Neville, Dean, and Seamus were now listening intently to what was happening having been woken up only about a half an hour earlier than they had expected.  
  
"Well Harry I don't know what you are exactly talking about but you should probably tell Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"That's what I am going to do. I just need to get dressed and go to the owlery." Harry had said this not just to let them know that he was planning on telling Dumbledore but also because he knew that he was still connected to Ginny as he could still here her thoughts and she was just as worried about Remus as he was. Harry gat dressed at top speed and meet Ginny down in the common room. They comprised a letter to Dumbledore (not knowing if he was still in the castle right now or not) letting him know about their experience with the dream enhancer. When they finished it they went down to the owlery. Hedwig flew down to meet Harry as he entered sensing that he needed her and it had to be quick. He tied the letter to her legs and said that it needed to go to Dumbledore Quickly. She gave a hoot and was off. Harry noticed that the owl only went up to the headmaster's window and then came back down before they even had time to get out of sight from the owlery. He would make it up to her that flight was hardly worth asking her to do. But as time was limited the quicker they knew the better. They were both however unsure as to why they needed to be urgent he was already dead there wasn't anything that they could do. But it was probably just that they need to let him know what was going on that there might be a trader within their order. Someone who was letting the dark lord know more than he should. Someone who let him know where Remus was going. He wondered who all knew where he was going. Or even that he was going. Why does the dark lord want Remus to begin with.  
  
They climbed the steps leading to the castle entrance and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there they headed up to their rooms and changed to get ready to start the day. They went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron and Hermione had saved them seats. About halfway through their meal members of the D.A. started to approach him and ask him if he set the date for their first meeting. He answered yes and told them to let everyone else know that the date was on the coins. The first meeting was set for tonight at six and he was ready now to start some hard training. They needed to be ready to fight and he needed to be ready to kill Voldemort. Ginny being able to hear what Harry was thinking started to look at him and he could feel her pity. He could feel her thoughts seeping into his mind letting him know that she knew how big of a burden it was to have him be the one who was suppose to be the downfall of Voldemort. The course schedule's came in and Harry looked down at his. He had to take Transfigurations today along with charms this afternoon. The classes were longer now that they were at N.E.W.T. level. He only had time for two lessons a day. He had history of magic and potions tomorrow and Wednesday he had Defense against the dark arts and care of magical creatures. Herbology and Astronomy on Thursday and double defense against the dark arts on Friday. His schedule for the week was full. Add the fact that he was now practicing more dueling tips and private lessons from Dumbledore and Quidditch captain to top it off he wasn't going to have much free time on his hands and he looked like he was facing his hardest year at Hogwarts yet. His busy schedule wasn't going to allow him to find out any information on who was in league with Voldemort. Who ever had Remus killed was going to be let off because his schedule was full. Harry looked at Ginny she had just as full of a schedule as he did and she also had to worry about O.W.L.S. at the end of the term. They were going to have to work hard at trying to find the informant. But Harry was sure that he could do it. Who ever was in league with Voldemort would end up showing his colors sooner or later.  
  
"Harry we have to get going we have Transfigurations now."  
  
"Alright Hermione I am going. I'll see you at lunch ok Ginny. I love you."  
  
"Ok Harry see you then. I love you too." Harry felt a sudden rush to his senses when he stood up and he immediately sat back down to gain his composure. He waited for a few minutes and then got back up shaking it off. It was strange but it felt like he was being drawn into Ginny. The fact threat they were now separating was kind of hard to deal with. They had spent so much time together that they almost forgot that they were separate people. He in fact could not remember the last time that he was without her except for the brief moments when he woke up and now he was facing his first few hours without her and already he felt the familiar stings of missing her. He walked half-heartedly with Hermione to Transfigurations. When they entered the room he took the seat nearest to the back and still having the connection with Ginny he started to ask her how her class was going. she told him fine but that she really needed to concentrate the teacher was going over how important O.W.L.S were.  
  
'Don't worry to much all of the teachers tell you that and it doesn't make a difference.'  
  
'So what Harry I still need to pay attention in class.'  
  
'What class are you in.'  
  
'Charms.'  
  
'Well don't worry you wont have much to listen to but Professor Flitwick will assign some homework.'  
  
'Ok Harry but I really do need to concentrate on this.'  
  
'Alright I'll go back to my lessons then.'  
  
"As I was saying this class will be different from the ones you have had before O.W.L.S. we will be concentrating on more complicated spells. Transfiguring not just little objects like mice and frogs but also ourselves. I do say that you will need to pay a bit more attention this time wont you class." Professor McGonagall was looking over the class. Hermione Lavender brown, Pavarti dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom were the only ones from Gryffindor in this class now and since the size of the classes had less students it would probably be harder to get away with not paying to much attention. Harry looked around the room and saw that he had Transfigurations with Ravenclaw. Only five people from their house made it into this Transfiguration class bringing the total to eleven students. That was under half the size of a normal class. The rest of the class was spent discussing theories of wandless magic like Metamorphmagus and animagus and how these spells differed from spells that required a wand. These spells used the essence of ones magic and is what makes them so powerful and dangerous. In fact the only type of magic that was more powerful was when you combined the essence magic and wand magic. using spells that required this power could exhaust yourself and your magic essence. Once it was time to leave Harry picked up his books ready to go to lunch and feeling slightly less happier about the start of the new term. Professor McGonagall assigned them a rather lengthy homework assignment on magic essence and how to use it. Had he not have known that this essay was going to help him out a lot he probably would have been really upset. He was now just starting to feel the weight of this semester pile up on him when he sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat lunch. Ginny walked in a little after he did and made a comment about how she wasn't looking forward to her next class because she didn't want to her another speech about how important her O.W.L.S. were.  
  
"They act like we are all stupid and that we don't realize how important this year is for us."  
  
"Well I don't think they think that Ginny. They just want to stress how important it is. They don't think your stupid but they might think that everyone is a tad bit immature."  
  
"Hermione you don't think that I already know this I did grow up with Fred George and Ron didn't I. "Wow that is hitting below the belt Ginny." Ron was clearly smiling when he said this but it died away quickly.  
  
"Hi Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione."  
  
"Hi Luna."  
  
"So what are you two up to and when do we get to finish our conversation."  
  
"Well Luna how about tonight at our meeting. just show up a bit early and we will talk then."  
  
"Ok Harry." Luna headed back to her table shooting glances back at Ron. Ron went a little red behind the ears but then turned to Harry and asked him why she kept doing that.  
  
"Its because she likes you." Ginny said cutting in on Harry and then apologizing to him in his head. Ron made a face that looked like he was going to be sick. Luna although very pretty was not like any other girl in this school she was well for a lack of a better word very weird. She was the daughter of the publisher for the magazine the Quibbler, which put out stories about things like Sirus being the lead singer to a wizarding music group. The magazine thrived on stories about issues that had no proof. She also believed the stories that her dad published. Even with all of these things that made her weird in everyone's eyes Harry still couldn't help feel like she belonged to his group. She was a friend now and he felt sorry for her as well as a little protective over her. He knew what it was like to be called a freak and weird he had to endure that his entire life with the dursleys. He even got some of it here at school. Being popular or famous isn't always the best thing. Harry was off in his thoughts that Ginny was listening to when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What."  
  
"There is an owl in front of you might want to take the letter from it so it can leave."  
  
"Oh ok thanks." Harry untied the letter from the owl and gave it a piece of bread it accepted it and then flew off. The letter was a response from Dumbledore asking him to come and see him after class and to bring Ginny along. They finished lunch and Harry told Ginny to meet him in front of Dumbledores office. He went off to charms followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"How was divination Ron."  
  
"Same old stuff as before only she actually thinks that Harry might have died seeing as he is not back in her class."  
  
"Oh well." The charms class started out the same as Transfigurations with Professor Flitwick explaining how these classes would be different from their first five years. The rest of the lesson was spent talking about everything that they had done up to this date. How all of those spells differed from the ones that they would learn and how much practice it was going to take to pass this class. He also explained that they would be spending a lot of time learning to Apperate. Once they turned seventeen they would take a test and then they be able to do it with out breaking the law. The class ended with Professor Flitwick giving them homework on the basic concepts of Apperating and what parts of yourselves you have to tap into to do this. He met up with Ginny at he front of the statue and gave the password. They walked up the spiraling steps and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." They entered the room and professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.  
  
"Harry, Ginny please have a seat." They sat in front of his desk and looked at him.  
  
"So Harry when did you see Remus dead."  
  
"Last night."  
  
"Another vision."  
  
"No well you see Professor I have a dream enhancer."  
  
"Oh I see so then tell me what happened." Harry and Ginny went into a long explanation about how they had been seeing his mother and Sirus and then how Remus had sent him a letter telling him that he wouldn't be able to come down and teach them for a few weeks and then they mentioned to Sirus that he had a dream about Voldemort being happy and then Remus was at Lily's side he was a spirit as well. Dumbledore sat there listening to his story and then he spoke.  
  
"Harry I do not know what is going on. It is my impression that Remus is dead because dream enhancers do not lie. But I have also talked to Tonks and she said that she had just gotten done talking with him." Harry nodded in agreement but he was only half listening to him now because what he had just heard was making his mind race. Dumbledore told them both to meet him back here same time and they would start their training. When they got out in the hall Harry finally voiced what was bothering him.  
  
"Tonks cant be the spy Ginny she cant be. But then why would she tell Dumbledore that Remus is still alive. Even Dumbledore said that he was dead."  
  
"I know Harry I don't understand either." They went down to dinner and continued their conversation in their heads. After about half an hour they decided that they needed to go and meet up with Luna at the Room of Requirement. She was there waiting for them when they showed up and they walked passed the spot on the wall three times until the door appeared. Luna who had been there many times before had never seen the door appear before. She however was not surprised about it, it seemed that there wasn't anything that could surprise or freak her out. The room was exactly as they remembered. It was filled with the books and the dark detectors that had been there last year. Luna took a seat on one of the cushions on the floor. Harry and Ginny sat next to her in another one.  
  
"So you two seem to be closer, exactly what happened over the summer. I know that you told me that you two were together but I didn't realize that it was this serious. Do you love each other."  
  
"Well you see we do actually. There has been a lot of odd stuff happening between us."  
  
"Like what."  
  
"Well we can stop time it seems and we have been connecting our minds but no one seems to know why. The closest one to really tell us anything is Hermione."  
  
"Well that is kind of strange but really cool also." The door to the opened and the rest of the group started to show up. A look of anxiety across all of their faces. They knew that this was something that they needed. To be trained up so that if they did encounter a death eater they would be ready to face them. Even the idea that they would fall behind in their studies didn't even hinder their determination to learn to defend themselves. once the last of the students showed up Harry got up and walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Ok so it is good to see all of you. I thought that today we would learn to duel. But not the way that we had been learning last year. Alright Hermione I need to see you up here with me ok." Hermione got up and walked over to his side. "I want you to show everyone what we were practicing with Tonks ok." Hermione looked at him a little confused then she turned around and said, "Accio wands." Everyone's wands flew across the room towards her. They sorted their wands out and Hermione was feeling a bit more at ease.  
  
"Ok now Hermione when you use this spell again I want you to leave my wand, Ron's wand, Ginny's wand, Luna's wand, Michael's wand, and Justin's wand in their hands and only take the rest."  
  
"Accio wands." every wand that Harry had mentioned flew from their hands and landed at Hermiones feet. Four other wands flew from others hands and landed at her feet too. This was a hard thing to concentrate on.  
  
"That wasn't so bad but I think you concentrated on the wrong wands." They separated the wands again and threw them to their respective owners.  
  
"Accio wands." This time Harry Ron and Ginny kept their wands but everyone else's wand flew towards her.  
  
"Accio wands." she did this again and this time she succeeded in what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Good Hermione. Now lets leave Luna's, Ginny's, Neville's and Katie's."  
  
"Accio wand." She succeeded again. She had it down.  
  
"Good now lets have everyone else try this. They all took turns and only half the class actually got it down. Time was getting late though and they needed to get back to their dorms before they risked being caught out-of- bounds. He told them he would set the next time and that there might be a new teacher with them. Harry walked back up to the dorms with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They continued to talk about how the meeting went and couldn't wait until the next one. The only problem was that Harry and Ginny now had reason to suspect Tonks as a spy. 'She just cant be Ginny. I don't believe that she would do this. There has to be an explanation.' Harry's mind was racing trying to come up with one but he could think of one. All of the facts pointed to her having something that she wasn't telling them. How could she be talking to a dead guy. Its not that she couldn't because he could but it was that she would obviously know that he was dead when that happened. Everything that he was considering with Ginny pointed to the fact that Tonks wasn't telling them everything that there was something that they just didn't know. Harry and Ginny talked about everything that had been going on and decided that it was best to ask Remus when they talked to him next. They would see him tonight and that would be good enough to get some information about what happened. The room became quiet with the sounds of people doing there homework and Harry and Ginny decided that it would be a good idea to start on it before it built to high up. Harry started to work on the Transfiguration paper seeing as it was the one that interested him the most he could possibly do the essay without to much of a headache. He was nearly finished with the paper writing about how to tap into this energy source and how it differed from normal wand energy. He also wrote about how dangerous it was to use and misuse. He looked around the room noticing that Ginny was the only other person in the room with him. He finished up his essay, which was now nearly fifteen feet of parchment. It was actually five feet more than she had assigned them to do. Ginny put up her books and was now frustrated with her classes. How could her teachers assign so much work for them. Harry reached out and touched her face trying to express how much he felt for her. She had already knew what he was thinking still being linked with him. She leaned over and kissed him. The kiss, which at first was just to say thank you, turned hot and eager. Harry could feel her pull him into her knocking the chair over that she sat on. They ay on the floor in each other's embrace. Lips pressed firmly together. mouths opening and closing around each other's tongues. Time stopped. The floor became soft and the feeling of floating along with the desire to ripe off each other's clothes arose inside them. Harry had her naked in his arms and before he could think of a reason to stop her she had him in her mouth. She had always wanted to try this after hearing some interesting stories from her friends. Harry's mind seemed to calm but at the same time seemed to race about the day's events. She let up and looked into his eyes. She knew that he was worried about Remus and that they had to stop before they went any further. Harry kissed her again then put his clothes back on. Time didn't let up. and they retreated to their dorms. Harry put on his pajamas and crawled into bed. He went to sleep hearing Ginny breathe slightly in his head.  
  
They were standing in the field of bright white light and Harry asked if she was ready. The problem was that neither of them was ready as they both wanted to finish want they had started. The white room slowed eased itself out of their view and they were back in the room of requirement. The room was set up for a night of romance. And that was what pursued. Harry laid Ginny on his bed he was no longer thinking about how Remus was. All he wanted was what Ginny wanted. And Ginny wanted to finish what she had started. She kissed him eagerly. Slowly moving down to his neck and then his chest. she took his clothes off as she moved down. she finally had him down to nothing laying on top of him holding him in the palm of her hand rubbing it into he clit. She became very aroused by this and before she could think of another thing to do Harry pressed himself inside of her. She collapsed on him rocking her hips back and forth. Harry leaned his weight to the side and had her on her back in one swift motion. They finished both at the same time quivering in ecstasy for their own orgasms and their partners. Harry awoke the next morning he was ready to take on the day. He knew that he had to face his first lesson with Professor Snape and that it might also be with Malfoy. He was however not in the least bit discouraged by the day. At breakfast a letter came for him. It was from Tonks and it informed them that she would be coming up to the castle tomorrow. He would have to ask her what was going on tomorrow as her letter didn't mention anything else. She was didn't even mention to him how she had communicated with Remus seeing as he is dead. Well tomorrow he would find out why she was saying that and tonight he would find out from Remus what happened. Harry finished his breakfast and sat there with Ginny until he had to leave for History of Magic. These lessons where usually very boring as Professor Binns had a way of putting him to sleep. As luck would have it though he was actually not as bored as he thought he would be. Professor Binns had now started to concentrate his classes on the recent history of magic and it included Voldemorts rise and fall. The time that class was let out Ginny was not to happy she was ranting about how Professor Binns should be teaching that in her class because he is still just as boring. Harry met up with her at lunch feeling like the day was going to be fine. even the prospect of facing four hours in potions wasn't discouraging him. Ginny told him that she had care of magical creatures next and that if Harry wanted to talk to her through their link that he could. She also had Herbology after that and she didn't have to concentrate to hard in either of those to classes so they could talk all the way through his potion class. When Harry reached the potions lab Professor Snape gave him a disgusted look. It wasn't his usual loathing that made him give this look. Perhaps it was Krum or event that he was in this class knowing that he didn't get the grades that he needed to get for the class. Harry sat down next to Hermione in the back of the class. He caught the sight of Draco in the front of the class without his crones Crabb and Goyle. There was no way that they had gotten close to the grades that they needed to continue this class.  
  
"The assignment today is to start to brew this truth serum. It isn't as powerful as Veritaserum but it is still difficult to make if you screw up on one ingredient or motion of stirring then this becomes a serious poison. we will be testing these out when you finish with them." Snape's lips curled into a smile when his eyes rested on Harry.  
  
"Miss Granger, move over one desk. I told you that you will not interfere with anyone's studies and you will not do so today." Hermione packed up her stuff holding back her tears. Harry mouthed to her not to worry it wasn't about her it was about Harry. "Now the directions are on the board you have three hours begin." Harry picked up his ingredients for the potion and began to prepare them. Ginny was giving him instructions about reading the book closely because if he died she would be mad. After the three hours Harry bottled up his potion. It looked in his opinion just like it should look. When he brought it up to Snape he looked livid.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor. Miss Granger you will move to the front of the class where I can keep an eye on you is that understood." It wasn't fair Harry didn't actually have much help and it wasn't from Hermione anyways. All he really needed was a way to get his mind off of Snape when he was in the same room with him and talking to Ginny had him so calmed that he could mix any potion that Snape threw at him.  
  
"Hermione its ok next lesson we have with him he will see that I didn't have your help and I will be the one at the front of the class so he can make sure that I am not cheating." Hermione nodded although she was still in tears that Snape would say that she help Harry cheat on his potion. Harry and Ginny told Hermione that she would be alright but that they had to go see Dumbledore. They walked to his office and he beckoned them in again. they sat down upon his request and he began to tell them that something wasn't right because Tonks keeps telling him that she has talked to Remus so either she is being fooled or she is in league with Voldemort. Dumbledore finally finished talking about what he thought was going on with Remus and cleared the room with a sweep of his wand.  
  
"Ok now Harry Ginny what we are going to do is learn Legiliman. I have thought about this and I think that it is important for you to know who is lying to you. Ok here it what you have to do. First you must learn to clear you mind and receive anything that comes in. I will teach you." Dumbledore had them in his office until well-passed curfew and by the end of the lesson he was confidant in their ability to feel emotions of minds without the use of the spell. He had them where he wanted them to be with this spell. He escorted them to their dorms and bid them a good night after telling them to meet him in his office every Tuesday at that time. If they needed to talk to him about anything that his door was always opened. Dumbledore left them at the painting as he turned towards his office again. They gave the password and Harry sat down on the couch. Ron and Hermione came over and sat down beside them. Harry felt as exhausted as Ginny looked. The idea of homework to them was becoming a heavy thought of pain licking their already tired minds. Harry got up and went to his room to get the books that he needed. Snape had given them the smallest homework assignment of the classes so far. Harry grabbed his charms book and then remembered that he needed to set a date for tomorrow for the D.A. so Tonks could teach them. He was feeling a bit better about her because Dumbledore seemed to think that she was being fooled that she was still trustworthy. He set the date for tomorrow at seven when Tonks said that she would be there. He went back down stairs and opened his books to start on the essay that Professor Flitwick had assigned to them. Ron was already halfway through it. He sat down and started to write his essay on the basic theory of Apperation. It wasn't that hard of an essay when you actually got the rhythm down. The concepts where very general. Basically you had to visualize where you wanted to go and then feel yourself dissolve into the air to appear there. When he finished the paper Ginny was still in the room along with Hermione. Hermione was still writing her Arithmancy paper and Ginny was sound asleep over her Charms paper. Harry gently woke her and helps her up. She kissed him goodnight and then went up to bed. Harry hurried up to his room ready to talk to Remus and find out what happened. He laid down to go to sleep and again found himself with Ginny in a room with nothing but white light. He thought of Remus, Sirus, and Lily. They appeared on front of them like they always had. Harry asked Remus what happened and he told them that Voldemort had attacked him. Harry now having learned Legilimans could tell that there was something that they were all keeping from them but they wouldn't let him know and he didn't want to push it right now because he was feeling to sorry for Remus. All the way through their meeting with him though he seemed to be a bit different from when they last saw him. He wasn't the same man some how he seemed to be a bit less humorous than usual. He also had lost his quality that always made Harry feel safe. But I guess that you usually lose that stuff when you die and he hadn't been dead that long yet. When Harry awoke the next morning he was waiting for Tonks to show up the whole day. He finished his breakfast in a hurry and was the first to be at the Defense against the Dark arts class. Well at least the first besides Hermione who was flirting with Viktor and what looked like kissing him until Harry had walked in. Hermione sat down next to Harry and they started to talk. The reason that Dumbledore had wanted to see her four days ago was because Viktor had told Dumbledore that he would take the job as long as he didn't have to break up with her. They weren't actually dating when he said this but it was only because he lived up in the northern area of Scandinavia. He had wrote her a letter telling her that he had a surprise for her after he hurt himself over the summer. She didn't know what to expect really but was excited anyways. Ron walked into the class and sat down next to them. He still didn't know that they were dating and Harry whispered to Hermione that she would have to tell Ron. She asked him why then before he could answer she understood. Ron had been acting the way he was because he liked her. This wasn't going to be easy for her but she knew that she had to be fair to him. Victor started the class out by talking about Voldemort. He wanted everyone in the class to know that he was back without a doubt. Everyone having read all of the daily prophets throughout the summer already knew this. He then went on about what he thought he should teach them and by the end of the class he had assigned them a project to make sure that they could all perform the Patronus charm. This was another assignment that he could just pass by because he already knew how to do that. Defense against the dark art started out to very boring to Harry. But then again he was getting private lessons from Dumbledore and Tonks and teaching others as well. Harry met up with Ginny at lunch and sat and talked with her. When they had finished lunch Harry gathered his books up and went out to Care of magical creature with Hagrid. Hagrid's class was a bit more interesting as far as Harry was concerned. He hadn't come down to visit Hagrid yet and it was good to see him. He had dedicated his lesson to proper handling of fire dragons. They where a bit like the salamanders only bigger and had a bit of an attitude. After class Harry and Ginny met up at dinner and ate together. when they were finished they decided to go for a walk around the lake to waste time before Tonks would show up. They still had an Hour and a Half before she would be there. The walk around the lake gave them time to think and time to just be alone. Once they had gotten far enough Ginny turned around and started to walk back towards the castle they didn't speak a word and yet they were still communicating perfectly. Even with as scary what was happening was between was it was still very nice to be able to know what each other was thinking. Harry followed her up to the castle and to the room of requirement. They went in and found Hermione and Ron arguing between each other. Just one look at the two of them told them that Hermione had told Ron that she was dating Viktor. Ron walked to the other side of the room and sat on a cushion that Luna had actually been sitting by. She leaned over and comforted Ron. As weird as she might be she was still human and knew what he must have been going through. Tonks showed up five minutes past seven. Everyone was there except Neville. He had agreed to stay behind and show Tonks to the room of requirement. When she came in he followed behind her and took his seat in a vacant cushion. Tonks started the lesson as soon as she walked to the front of the room. She was teaching them stronger curses then stupify and Petrificus Totalus. she wanted them to be ready for combat and needed them to know more than how to stun their opponent. When the lesson was over everyone had excitement burning through their veins. Tonks asked for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to stay behind and she let everyone else go. Luna and Neville decided to hang back and Tonks didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Tonks, we wanted to ask you how you have been keeping in touch with Lupin."  
  
"Well at first by owl but when you said he was dead I apparated to where he was to see for my self and he was fine."  
  
"But he is dead we saw him with our dream enhancer." Tonks' face light up with what looked like fear and guilt. They knew that she was hiding something but she cleared her mind and it was gone just as fast.  
  
"Ok well I wanted to teach you some other stuff."  
  
"What." Hermione asked she didn't see what Harry and Ginny saw.  
  
"Well Dumbledore and I think that it is a good idea to teach you to throw off the Crucious curse."  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't worry if you do it right it wont hurt you at all. The spell is hard and most people can't do it because it requires control and wandless magic." She started with Harry and moved around the room. Only Harry, Hermione and Ginny seemed to have any luck with the counter curse. She called Harry back up for a demonstration.  
  
"Crucio." she said. Harry tried to make his body go limp and cast the counter curse but he knew what was about to hit him and he couldn't help tensing up. It worked a little bit but his slight tensing didn't allow it to work the whole way. It wasn't as bad as it had been earlier but it was still horrible pain. Thousands of knifes pierced his skin. Harry looked up at her and she backed off. She called Ginny up and cast the spell on her. Ginny made the same mistake that he did. She let out a shriek of pain and began to sob. She had deflected most of it but it still wasn't enough to make it stop hurting. Harry's heart sank for her and he looked at Tonks expecting her to let up expecting her to feel pity for Ginny but all he saw was a look of pleasure twist across her face. Harry had a bad feeling in his stomach but he could feel what she was going through and he was hurting too much to try and stop her. It felt like forever before Tonks let up and when she did she told them it was time to get back to their common rooms. She escorted them back to the painting, said her goodbyes and then took Luna to her tower. Ron entered and went straight up to the dorms. It was now eleven and every part of Harry hurt all he wanted to do was sleep. He let his mind drift about Tonks and allow decent amount of time to pass so Ron could pretend to be asleep if he wanted to. Tonks had to be on their side there was no way that she could be in league with Voldemort. Why would she try to teach them to throw off that curse. But why did she look like she was enjoying hurting Ginny. Harry had most off his homework done and didn't feel like try to do anymore right now. He figured that he gave Ron a good enough head start and kissed Ginny goodnight. He told her that he needed some real sleep tonight and that they would use the dream enhancer tomorrow. She understood and knew that she would see him in his dreams anyways. He walked up to his room and sure enough Ron was snoring to loud to be actually asleep. He hit the bed without changing his clothes. His mind felt sorry for Ron and Neville. They didn't manage to throw off any part of the curse. Ron's night had been worse than anyone's. He had only just learned a couple of hours before that Hermione was seeing Viktor.  
  
Harry was sitting in a chair in a dark room. His mind was racing about everything. He seemed to be the focal point for all the information in the universe. It seemed to be filtering through him. His mind sagged and grew heavy under the pressure. He could not bear to think but was forced to anyway. A calming hand flowed across his chest and he didn't have to think anymore. Ginny sat in his lap curling up to his form. Her arms wrapped his neck and her head pressed into his shoulder. He could feel her sitting into him. She whimpered in pain when she moved. The dream had disconnected them. Everything finally came into focus. He was sitting in the common room in his favorite chair. They started talking about the events of the night. How painful it had been to watch each other under the curse. It felt nice to her Ginny speak without knowing what she was going to say before hand. They both agreed that Ron was hurting more from Hermione than the curse and they would give him time to cope with it. They were going to try to get Luna to ask him out. He needed someone to be more than friends with. Hermione had Viktor and they had each other. They would be there for him but he needed a different kind of company now.  
  
The room became suddenly dark. Harry and Ginny became one. Their minds swam in a single body.  
  
"Master forgive me."  
  
"I've heard enough, Wormtail dispose of this. Malfoy, Goyle see to it that it is done. They hissed orders so the death eater at their feet was taken away. Malfoy and Goyle bowed and left the room.  
  
"Bellatrix bring me the informant."  
  
"Yes master." she left the room and Harry awoke his scar burned in his forehead and morning was now in the sky. He got out of bed and every part of him ached. He changed and went down to the common room. Hermione handed him something to drink and when he did it soothed all of his aches and pains.  
  
"Should have thought about this last night."  
  
"Did you give it to everyone."  
  
"No Ron wouldn't take it from me he insisted that it didn't hurt."  
  
"Well I imagine that he was in pain before the curse you know."  
  
"Yeah I know." Harry walked down to breakfast with Ginny and Hermione. They entered the room and saw Ron talking with Luna and Neville. Breakfast was a spread out event and she didn't have to sit at her own table this time. They were in a conversation and didn't even see them walk in. Harry sat down next to Ron And Ginny sat next to him. Hermione sat next to Ginny. Ron continued with his conversation with Luna oblivious to his new audience. He was talking to her about the crucious curse that the had been put through last night. Ron seemed to feel sorry for Luna because she did the worst of them all in deflecting it. She had seen too much to trust anyone but her dad and she really didn't even try to through it off. Hermione stood up and handed her some of her potion that she made. Ron who had just noticed that they were there glared at her and then continued to talk to Luna. Luna accepted the potion and then offered some to Ron. He accepted some from Luna. Hermione gave him a weird look then sat down next to Neville. He had already taken some of her potion and he felt fine now. They went on discussing how things at school were going and Neville asked her to help him with the counter curse. He decided that he couldn't go through that pain again. She looked at Harry and told Neville to ask him seeing as he did the best or at least just as good as Ginny. They would be able to help them some how. Harry and Ginny agreed to help Neville then got up to go to class. Hermione Followed Harry to Herbology and they had to take care of a venomous puffer plant. It had a very sweat smelling liquid pouring over its pedals. Birds and bees would get close and drink the liquid thinking it was nectar than die from the poison. Then the plant would open itself up and let the bird or bee fall into its base where it would dissolve. Their job was to carefully extract the poison and bottle it so it could be used in some magical potions. The class was very boring but needed full attention to what was going on. after a long day of removing poison and placing it in a vile they were dismissed. Neville seemed to be the only one in the class that actually enjoyed the lesson. Harry had the rest of the afternoon off until Astronomy tonight. He decided that after lunch with Ginny he would spend the rest of the time studying and determining the time to hold try outs for the quidditch team. Harry ate lunch with Ginny and discussed Quidditch with her about how much different he was going to have the team play. He discussed the use of beaters being able to score goals. They looked over their table to see if there might be anyone who could do the job as beater and chaser at the same time. There were some candidates who seemed to fit the part but would they be up for the challenge. He knew he was going to have to get rid of his beaters now unless they showed skill in both areas. They needed to work together almost like they are one. They will need to have skill and cunning. But did their beaters have that. Harry didn't know not having played a single game with them. Lunch finished up rather quickly for Harry and He was left with nothing to do except go up and study until the rest of school was out of class. He walked up to his tower and entered the common room. He started to work on his paper for History of magic and ended up falling asleep in the middle of it. It wasn't that he was tired it was that with no one around and working on something like this he was exhausted not to mention the class that Ginny was in was also boring and he could feel her falling asleep.  
  
Harry walked down an empty corridor he didn't know where he was but he knew that he was looking for a way out. His body felt foreign to him. his legs longer and his mind while not completely lost was not human. He had the need to bite human flesh in his mouth. But his mind was against it. His hands were covered in coarse hair and he could feel sharp claws out the end of each finger. The house that he was in seemed to be empty. There wasn't a soul around. He could feel Ginny enter his subconscious worried about him. She was now not half asleep but fully awake and fearing for him. She could feel the hair covering his body and the fangs in his mouth. Where was he. surely not in Hogwarts anymore but then where.  
  
"Harry wake up." Ginny said in his head. He didn't wake he couldn't. He needed to understand.  
  
"Harry wake up." That was it he now knew what was wrong with him. He was in the body of a creature that was once a man. 


	9. Weakening Control

Chapter 9  
  
Weakening Control  
  
"Harry wake up." Ginny was shaking his shoulder. She needed him to be awake. She didn't like the feeling that was building in the pit of Harry's stomach. She could feel the instincts to hurt humanity. To bite at flesh and tear through muscle. He wanted to rip apart whatever was near him. Ginny pushed him again trying to wake him, knowing that if she separated him from whatever beast he was inside of their urges to consume human flesh would die. Luckily for her there wasn't anyone who was in the common room. She pushed him harder and he fell out of the chair that he was sleeping in.  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He looked around the brightly lit room. Everything that had built up in him surged and he pounced on Ginny before he could stop himself. Their minds slowly eased back to human state and Harry realized that he was on top of Ginny clawing at her with his hands and biting her. He didn't cause any damage to her but the fact that he could have was enough for him to head up to the headmaster's office. He needed more Occlumancy lessons. These dreams had to stop. He couldn't risk harming Ginny or anyone else. Harry got up and looked at Ginny she wasn't shaken or even hurt but he still felt horrible.  
  
"Harry its ok." She didn't have to say this because he already knew what she was thinking but she did anyways. He didn't even have to answer her statement. She knew that he thought differently about it. Harry left the common room and walked over to Dumbledore's office. Ginny followed yelling after him but he needed to get there as fast as possible. He didn't slow down until he had to give the gargoyle the password. When he entered the passage he climbed the stairs and knocked. Ginny wasn't far behind him when Dumbledore said to enter. He walked across the room and sat down before being invited to. He was in too much of a hurry to be polite or crucious.  
  
"Professor I just had a dream like vision and I want to have them stop. You need to teach me Occlumency."  
  
"Harry what is going... Oh hello Ginny please be seated. As I was saying what is going on, what happened."  
  
"I had a dream like vision that I was a kind of beast and when Ginny woke me I attacked her. I couldn't stop myself. The last time I had these feelings Voldemort tricked me into believing that Sirus was in trouble."  
  
"I understand Harry. Of course I will teach you Occlumency. We can start right now if you would like."  
  
"Thank you professor."  
  
"Ok well just remember the feelings that you were experiencing when you through me from your mind. Concentrate on clearing your thoughts. Ready on the count of three. One, two, three, Legilimens." A flash of light left Dumbledore's wand and hit Harry in the head. Harry started to relive his dream. How animal like he felt and how he attacked Ginny. No what if he attacked her again. No he wouldn't allow that to happen again Harry forced his mind closed and Dumbledore's wand broke connection.  
  
"Harry that was better than I was expecting from you." It took Harry five minutes to completely master Occlumency. He could feel himself getting stronger as a wizard. He could feel Ginny growing stronger in his head. Her presence was growing, building up to something that Harry didn't understand.  
  
"Harry I am not sure of what is going on but I know that what ever it is that has happened to you two is growing stronger and at the same time making you both stronger as a couple and a whole." Dumbledore's words stuck with Harry throughout the night and he found it very difficult to concentrate in his Astronomy class later that evening. Professor Sinistra was explaining how magical energy had created a chain reaction that made surrounding temperatures hot enough to turn intangible matter into tangible matter. She was demonstrating how under the laws of conservation that although energy(intangible matter) and mass(tangible matter) couldn't be created or destroyed didn't mean that it couldn't be manipulated or changed into one another. The rest of the class seemed to be paying a lot of attention as she was demonstrating with explosions that happened from nowhere and created a flammable gas called hydrogen one.  
  
How was Harry suppose to be like that particle of matter. He wasn't following the rules of conservation he was gaining in energy but not in mass. Unless he was going under the laws of potential but he doubted that. Maybe because Ginny was now with him in a connection he was gaining mass between them and sharing their power together. Ginny sighed in his head. The lesson that he was going through was keeping her awake. The class was at eleven o'clock at night and she decided to try to sleep but unfortunately she could not. Harry was at this class until one in the morning and when he left the class, having not absorbed as much information as he should have, He went straight to the common room. Ginny was waiting up for him and she sat next to him when he collapsed on the couch. She wrapped her arms around him and tried to help him out but his thoughts were still on Dumbledore's words. Its not that he was disturbed by his words its just that he was told that he would have to deal with Voldemort on his own, the way it looked though Ginny would be his power that Voldemort knows not of not his mothers protection spell. Ginny was going to play apart in this war. He knew that she would but he didn't expect a big role for her not to mention a key figure. Harry kissed Ginny good night and then climbed the steps to his room. He was tired and needed sleep for tomorrows double Defense against the dark arts. Harry hit the pillow and was out. Ginny wasn't even in the slightest bit disappointed by Harry because they could do things in their dreams that they normally didn't do in real life. She went up to her room and joined Harry in his dream before he was very far in it. To her disappointment though they spent most of the dream talking. She didn't want to talk she wanted to do other things. They could talk when they were awake but she couldn't project this thought to him because the dream world disconnected them. When she could feel the dream coming to an end she grabbed him and kissed him but it wasn't enough to keep them in the dream. They awoke Friday morning as the sun was rising over the lake. Harry dressed and raced Ginny downstairs he felt happier now that he told Ginny how he was feeling about her role in this war. He knew that there was no way he could keep her out and that he would have to let whatever was connecting them take its course. Harry beat her down in the common room and she tackled him for not being a gentlemen and letting her win.  
  
"Oh so your a lady now are you. I have to let you win. Come off ladies don't tackle their boyfriends." A group of third year girls started to giggle in the corner. Harry rolled Ginny on her back kissed her lips quickly and got off of her. He made a motion as to help her up but she pulled him back down to her. She kissed him a little deeper then got up and made for the door. Harry grabbed his bag and then hers and walked out the common room after her.  
  
"Ginny forgot your bag."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Yeaah but I can't believe you want me to carry it."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Well if you can hold your own in this war why can't you carry your own bag."  
  
"Its more romantic if you carry it for me." Harry playfully rolled his eyes and flung her bag over his shoulder. It was kind of funny to him that she was being this cute. She was sounding kind of pouty and he thought that she was quite good at it. Not that he would have refuse to carry her bag anyways he just like to poke fun at her.  
  
When they entered the Great Hall they were laughing and must have had a sudden connection because time stopped but then it flickered back on and anyone who was watching them was a bit taken aback by there sudden disappearance for the door and reappearance in their seats.  
  
"How did you do that Harry," Pavarti asked, "do you know how to apparate already."  
  
"No we don't." they answered knowing that they caused quite a stir in the great hall with that accident. Professor Krum who was watching also walked up and asked him how he did that and then was reminded about the paper that he read. It was about Harry and Ginny's capture of Lavelsin. They told him that he would tell him later after class. It hadn't occurred to Harry or Ginny but the fact that no one had asked them about the capture or even mentioned it before Krum was kind of weird. Didn't anyone hear about it. The fact that there was no details would have been kind of alluring to the school wouldn't it have been. They finished their breakfast and noticed that Hermione wasn't there anymore. Neither was Krum. The bell wasn't for another ten minutes so they didn't need to disturb Hermione for at least another five. They walked slowly out of the great hall and up towards Ginny's next class. The first week had been a bit of a strain on Ginny but she was doing quite well. Harry kissed her goodbye and set off for his own class. She was still in his mind and they continued to talk. Harry walked back down by the great hall and noticed Ron leaving with Luna. Ginny giggled in his head. He would have to ask him in class today but not right now he wanted to get to class before anyone else so that he could help Hermione out by keeping it a secret from the rest of the school. He entered and cleared his throat. They both stopped and she sat down. Moments later the rest of the class started to enter the room followed last by Ron. He seemed to be a bit flushed and out of breathe.  
  
"What's with the running Ron." Ron didn't answer him but just sat down in his seat looking quite proud of himself.  
  
"So Ron how about you and Luna you two seem to be spending a lot of time together."  
  
"So what if we are."  
  
"You going to ask her out."  
  
"What why would I do that."  
  
"Because you like her other wise you wouldn't have to run to your classes after walking her to hers."  
  
"I was in the bathroom."  
  
"Ok sure Ron, but I saw you leave the great hall with her." Ron again went silent but this time luckily for him he didn't have to respond because Krum was asking them to be quiet and pay attention. He asked them all how they had done on their patronus charm. Harry didn't bother answering him because he could perform this charm before he met Krum. Harry was asked to go up to the front of the class and show the rest of the class what a real patronus charm was supposed to look like. He walked up and thought about Ginny  
  
"Expecto patronus." a silver stream shot from his wand and formed a brightly lit silver stag. The class went very dull throughout the first half and when lunchtime had come around they where all more than happy to get out of there. Harry ended up meeting with Ginny at the great hall. He had a new frustration building in him now. His favorite class was just becoming really dull.  
  
"Krum had better do something to change the class around because this isn't what I had in mind for an interesting year. Why aren't we studying things like I don't know protection charms or detection spells. I mean I know that there are dementors but I just guess that this seems to be a bit old for me."  
  
"Harry doesn't worry about it this is the first week we are usually doing reviews of the last year. You just have a head start on the school right now." The break didn't last to long and before Harry really wanted to he had to go back to class. They could have stopped time to stay but they didn't want to chance it right now. The third years in their common room had seen them fooling around and they didn't want to have a teacher walk in on them. Harry escorted Ginny back to her class and went back to the second half of Defense against dark arts. Ron didn't have a second lesson with Harry and Hermione had to go to another Arithmancy class so Harry was almost alone in this class. Surprisingly enough though Neville had actually had to take another class of defense against dark arts with him.  
  
"Neville why are you in here what career path did you choose."  
  
"Well actually i thought that I might do well in auror training." Harry gave Neville an odd look. He hadn't thought of Neville as the type to be an auror. It wasn't that he wasn't good enough to be because he did excel very quickly in their D.A. meetings. So why did this disturb him so much. Ginny didn't have anything to add to it except that she thought that it was a good idea for him to try to do something in that field. She figured that his grandmother would have a bit to do with his decision. The second half of defense against the dark arts was a bit more exciting as they started to do spells that Harry had not had too much experience with. Krum started the lesson by finishing off the rest of the group to make sure that they knew how to do the patronus charm and then he moved into charms on how to hide themselves without being seen by anyone even if they were looking at you. It was a stealth trick that they were only to brush up on but it was useful none the less.  
  
Harry managed to cast a spell that was so powerful though that he remained invisible for the rest of the lesson and most of the class thought that he had just left. He eventually reappeared sitting next to Neville about five minutes before class ended. The spell should have only lasted about five minutes but it lasted on Harry for almost four hours. Harry left the room trying to get away from everyone's questioning gaze. He didn't mean to do that and he didn't even realize that he did. The rest of the day Harry spent around Ginny, Ron Hermione and Luna. Ron and Luna were almost inseparable. Harry finally towards the end of the night was able to ask Ron about how much time he was spending with Luna but Ron didn't seem to want to answer his questions and before he could tell Ginny to stop she asked him why he just didn't get over himself and ask her out.  
  
The rest of the night when they finally gave up and left Ron with Luna they spent up in the Gryffindor common room working on their assignments. His first two assignments for Transfiguration and Charms were finished and he had to complete his paper on the history of magic. He finished up rather quickly and then started on his assignment for the proper brewing and preparing of Veritaserum. This paper was very involved and the potion was almost impossible to make if you altered the potion in the slightest it would be useless. There was little room for mistakes but as it took over a month to make he doubted if they would actually be making this potion in class. Harry's eyes grew heavy and he found himself not being able to concentrate at all. He had read and reread the same line over and over again but still managed to write down the proper handling and the right time to add monk's wood to the potion. He gave up and decided that he would work on it later. He was looking forward to his first weekend at Hogwarts. It was a time to rest and catch up on their assignments. Harry kissed Ginny (who was now sleeping on her books and her star chart) she gave a slight stir when he touched her but then fell back to sleep. Harry nudged her a bit more and she woke up looking at him.  
  
"What." she said not fully thinking that she didn't need to use words. Harry answered in her mind telling her that she should head up to her dorm and work on it tomorrow. She agreed and packed up her stuff. Harry helped her and then headed up to his room. His mind on how he wanted to be sleeping and had he been a little more alert he would have noticed that Ron was still not in his bed. Harry fell asleep almost immediately forgetting about his dream enhancer and that it had been moved he just was tired. He also needed more time right now because one of his good friends had died not to long ago and he just wanted to keep busy. Harry awoke the next morning. He was still connected to Ginny's mind but he didn't dream at all last night. According to her thoughts she also didn't dream last night. They didn't even clear their minds they just went to sleep but they still didn't dream at all their minds had been turned off from everything. Harry and Ginny met each other in the common room just as Ron had been walking through the portrait hole.  
  
"You're up early Ron were did you go. Ron why are you wearing your school robes. Are those the same ones from yesterday did you sleep in them." Ron went red behind the ears and walked up to his room without looking at either one of them.  
  
"I'd better go and check on him." Harry went upstairs to see what was up with Ron but he was asleep. Harry tried to wake him but he just mumbled something inaudible and rolled over. He looked like he hadn't slept all night what was he doing. Harry walked back down to Ginny she looked concerned but not that much. After all she did grow up with him.  
  
The weekend flew by and before they knew it they were looking at another school night. Sunday had snuck up on them and although Harry was in better shape then most of the fifth years that were still slacking off he still hadn't finished all of his assignments. He did his potions essay because he didn't want that to hang over him and then surprise him when it was due. He had only two papers left to do and they weren't due until Wednesday and Thursday. His Defense against darks arts paper on stealth and cunning and his Astronomy paper on magical energies were still moving around the universe and how they created similar reactions creating the birth of a new galaxy. He had to admit that it was kind of interesting that he was made up of the something as everything else when you looked at it on a cellular level. He was also sickened to think the same thought. He was made up of the same thing as Voldemort. It was weird to think that the only differences between them were electrical synapse that caused information to move through out the mind. His consciousness had believed that the only good wizard was pure blood but he himself was only half. Harry laughed his thoughts off and sat back with Ginny in the armchair that he normally sat in. He could feel a weird pulsating sensation from Ginny but he couldn't explain it. Something about her was different. He started to pay attention to her thoughts and discovered that she was thinking of a very private moment with him in their dreams. She was going over the way his hands met the small of her back and the way he felt inside of her. Ginny realized that Harry was now paying attention to her thoughts rather than his philosophical views that stemmed from the war.  
  
'Harry you want to try this again tonight.'  
  
'Yeah.' he thought but there was no denying it the fact that she was thinking about sexual encounters between them was very exciting to him. Harry adjusted himself and then they told Hermione and Ron that they were going to sleep. Harry walked almost to eagerly up to his room fortunately not causing very many heads to turn his way. Falling asleep now a days wasn't nearly as hard as it was over the summer. His mind was no longer dwelling on Sirus and the war. He was thinking about his school and Ginny. They fell asleep after about ten minutes of teasing each other with things that they wanted to do to each other.  
  
Harry Found himself in a familiar room set up for a night of romance for the two. Ginny was already lying on the bed and he walked over to her. She was completely naked as she couldn't wait any longer. All the things that they had teased each other with would have to wait because Ginny pulled him down to herself and removed his clothes literally tearing them off of him. Before he could do anything she was on top of him. She was different this time. It wasn't making love but more of a raw animal lust for one another. Harry was more than happy to oblige to let Ginny forcefully have sex with him. It wasn't like anything that they had experienced but fulfilled them on levels that they didn't know existed. She clung hard to his back and bit his neck. She thrusted as hard as she could forcing him in her as far as she could get. Harry moaned half from pain and half from pleasure. He took her impulse and gripped tightly to her shoulders. His mouth bit at her nipples and he thrusted himself towards her. They had to get closer this wasn't close enough for them but there wasn't a way for them to get any closer to each other. Finally Harry could feel her tense up around him and then release. She was through and he was almost there. He moved his hands to her hip and dug in hard thrusting himself further into her until he could feel the pressure release from within himself. They laid next to each other Harry still inside of her exhausted from their activity.  
  
Harry woke up next morning Ready for the day to start. He gathered up his books and assignments dressed and headed down to the common room. He had just shared a very exciting night with Ginny and found it rather strange that he had this much energy. He was exhausted in the dream. Breakfast was made really quick as he found out that they had actually slept in later than usual. He gulped down some eggs and sausages with some toast and juice in about two minutes. When he had finished he escorted Ginny to her class then ran to make the bell to his class. He sat down in his seat before the bell had rung. Professor McGonagall asked for the assignment back and then started to teach them how to project their essence getting them ready for the lesson on apparation in charms. After two hours she had decided that they knew enough about the theory and moved on to teach her real subject. The rest of the lesson she had taught them how to Transfigure large cats into clouds of vapor and only Harry and Hermione had any luck returning the cat to its original form. Harry could feel something bubble up inside himself he felt something trying to burst through him. But it died just as quickly as it had come. The link between Harry and Ginny was now severed. He couldn't hear her voice in the back of his mind. It had been there since the sorting and now it was gone. He knew that it would wear off soon but he didn't want it to be this soon. He met up with her at lunch and she had the same feelings about it but they still didn't return their connection. Harry finally gave up and headed for his next lesson. Charms with Professor Flitwick wasn't that bad. They were to start studying the theory of apparation. Professor Flitwick had started on how to concentrate for these feelings of dissolving and reappearing in places that were known origins. He encouraged them to do so but Harry's connection with Ginny returned when he started and then there was a flash of light and both Ginny and Harry where standing in the middle of the ministry of magic. People at the front of the desk were approaching them and there was nowhere to run. But they hadn't actually committed a real crime they were at Hogwarts and they could perform magic there. Two adult wizards escorted them to Cornealus Fudges office and told them what had happened. After they finished Fudge looked at Harry and then Ginny and asked them to explain themselves.  
  
"Well minister I don't know how we got here," Harry started in, "You see I was in class and they were teaching us apparation when we showed up here."  
  
"Ok well how did she end up with you."  
  
"That one is a little more complicated but we can't explain it to you. Could you call Professor Dumbledore here sir, he can help you more than we can." Fudge looked at them and decided that it would be a good idea to ask Dumbledore to come down for a visit. He grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.  
  
"Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's office by order of Cornealus Fudge minister of magic." A flash of green flames had appeared and he stuck his head in asking Dumbledore to join him at his office. A second later he pulled his head out and Dumbledore walked out of the fireplace. He looked across the room and saw Harry and Ginny sitting in front of his desk.  
  
"Harry Ginny here you two are. Cornealus can I send them back to my office before we discuss this." Dumbledore had now known why he was summoned there.  
  
"Of course but I want some answers on how they both got here because they didn't seem to know much. If it hadn't been for the fact that school was in session they would be in trouble but we cannot prosecute them for accidents no matter how strange they are." Dumbledore pointed them through the open fireplace and before Harry knew it he had landed from a swirling ride in Dumbledore's office.  
  
They waited in his office for about twenty minutes before Dumbledore had burst through the flames.  
  
"Harry Ginny I need to know what happened."  
  
"Well I was studying apparation sir and then Ginny and I were in the ministry of magic."  
  
"Yeah professor we had just broken our contact with each other the lesson before and then it was back." He looked like he was considering something but then he turned to them  
  
"Harry Ginny I'm am going to teach you to control this power. It seems to be growing and you just don't know what to do with it." Dumbledore got up from his desk and pulled out two glass jars. He walked over and waved his wand to create a table in thin air.  
  
"Now what I want you both to do is break these jars but only in little parts at a time. I also want you to use this spell. Destructo jar. I will give you the aspect of controlling your powers with a simple concentrating charm. Once it is on you will know how much of your powers you are using and should be able to control it. Are you ready."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well Concentium." A flash of gold light washed over Harry's face and he could feel how alert he was. He became aware of parts of his magical abilities that he hadn't tapped into yet. Harry looked over at Ginny and then said on the count of three then.  
  
"One, two, three Destructo jar." The room shook and parts of Dumbledore's office had collapsed. He was not angry but looked concerned at them.  
  
"Very well I will see you both here tomorrow at six o'clock." Harry and Ginny left his office crawling over bits of debris. They left him to clean up his office, which they were sure he had done in another flick of a wand, and went to the common room to put up their stuff. It was no dinnertime and so they headed to the great hall. They were greeted with a sea of on lookers all staring at them for their strange disappearance from class. The whole school knew about it and rumors were going around that they had been kidnapped by death eaters for stopping the last one. She was now in a holding cell with several binding charms that prevented her escape as the dementors had joined Voldemort. They spotted empty seats near Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna. She seemed to be spending a lot of time at the Gryffindor table and Ron and her seemed to be a bit close. Harry sat down next to Ron and Neville moved over so Ginny could sit next to him. They immediately started to ask them what happened. After about fifteen minutes of explanation the group calmed down and they could now eat. It had been a long day and they wanted to retreat to the common room. Hermione and Ron followed. Luna kept close watch behind them and eventually followed them up to the common room. Harry walked inside and Ginny and Hermione afterwards. Ron who had noticed Luna had stay back to tell her that he wasn't sure if she was allowed in but when he could come up with no argument to her pleas he decided to let her in. She walked up to Ginny and Harry looking very nervous but ignored everyone else in the room.  
  
"Luna what are you doing here your not allowed."  
  
"Relax I don't know your password I just followed you up here the door was open when I showed up."  
  
"How did you know where the common room was."  
  
"Please after black shredded the portrait of the fat lady everyone in the school knows where the entrance is." Harry hadn't thought about this. But it did seem obvious now that they would all know where to find it since it wasn't a secret that Ron had been attacked why would the portrait be a secret as well. People would just put two and two together.  
  
"So Ron you let her in huh."  
  
"Well Ginny You see..." Ron had frozen in the middle of his sentence. The common room had become silent and still. They had caused time to freeze but again they weren't kissing or even thinking of sex. What was going on how much was their power growing. They had now done three accidental things in one day and now they had to face the fact that the room was in a loss of time. Harry had all of his assignments for tomorrow done and was feeling like he should go to sleep. He couldn't take anymore tonight he just wanted to go to sleep and wake up when the spell had worn off. 


	10. Silent Worlds

Chapter 10  
  
Silent world  
  
Harry went to place the dream enhancer back where it belongs so he could see Sirus, his Mom, and Remus, but Ginny wanted to do something else and he didn't argue with her. He wanted to escape for all of this abnormality and find some familiar ground. He at least knew how his dreams were and being there with Ginny had become normality in his life. They had shared their dreams for a little over a month now and it was comforting to go back to them. He would fall asleep and fool around with Ginny then everything would be back to normal. The only problem was that when Harry woke up the world around him was still stuck in time. Time had no motion and everything had been the same as when they went to sleep. Luna was still standing over the couch and Ron still had a look of trying to reason on his face. Hermione was sitting on the couch looking at the place that they had once stood. Time simply had not moved. Harry sat down expecting to see something happen, some movement but nothing happened. Ginny walked in and was just as shocked as Harry was. They had frozen time and didn't know when it would return to normal. What had they done, or more importantly how did they do what they did. Ginny sat down next to Harry and neither one of them said anything for a while. They would have to wait it out. The only problem was they where getting hungry and there wasn't anyway that they could see to get some food. Their minds were still connected and as silent as their mouths were being they were panicking in their heads. The only one who had answers to their questions was frozen in time. They sat there for a few more minutes and then decided that they could walk around the school a little bit. They had to force the portrait open but they still managed it.  
  
They headed down to the Great Hall and realized that they must have forgotten that they left from dinner and froze time during it. They could actually get some food from the Great Hall feast. It was technically from the night before but since no time had actually passed it was not old at all. They ate what they could, there still being quite a bit of food left over. Once they were content enough to leave still feeling a bit disoriented they walked around the school looking for something to do until time flowed normally again. The school was a lot less enjoyable when it was quiet though and things to do outside of motion were very limited. Their nerves were a bit shaken and their stomachs a bit queasy. They walked down the corridors leading to the room of requirement only that door wouldn't show up for them so the idea of using that room was out. Some room of requirement it doesn't show up when they really needed it. The only thing for them to actually do was head up to the common room and grab their brooms. Once they got them they went down to the quidditch field and flew around for a while.  
  
It was bliss not to have to think about anything. Flying just let their minds concentrate on the world around them. There was no wind and no anything at all. It would have been perfect weather to fly had there actually been some sort of weather. It was neither warm nor cold. It just felt like it was there. Harry spent most of his time chasing Ginny and having her chase him. He let her catch him most of the time because he knew that she couldn't touch his broom if he didn't want her to. They flew around the pitch and didn't have a worry in their minds. Free to do as they pleased. Harry dove down to the ground and Ginny followed after him. She was determined to catch him it was all that mattered at the moment. Her broom wasn't as fast as his was but she still caught up to him. They both knew that he was the better flier of the two and that he was going easy to let her stand some what of a chance. His broom was just to fast.  
  
Ginny caught Harry but when she made a motion to tag him he grabbed her and they both slowed down. Ginny catching what he was thinking of doing tackled him off his broom. They fell the remaining few feet to the soft ground. She landed on Harry and began to kiss him before he could retaliate. Harry leaned into the kiss and moved his hands down towards her navel. She allowed him to sweep his hands across her belly but then jumped when he began to tickle her. She got up and started to run away but he caught her hand and pulled he back down to him. He began tickling her again and she squirmed trying to get free of his grip. It was really no use because half of her didn't want to get away from him. She was both pleasantly annoyed and turned on at the same time. She again leaned forward and kissed him. He stopped tickling her and moved his hands behind her head. She pressed into him forcing him to lay back.  
  
"Harry," She started but he didn't have to go to far with what she was saying, Harry already knew what she wanted from him.  
  
"I cant," He said and she didn't argue with him she knew that they were not ready to experience that outside of the dream world yet and besides the dreaming experience was really good at the moment. Ginny pressed herself into him and began kissing deeper. She still wanted to go through with it or at least her body did and it couldn't help ignore her mind. Harry pressed into her until there was no more room in between them. His hands followed down her to the small of her back where they rested. The curves of her body turned every part of him on. He was more than in the mood but he still knew that he wasn't ready to do that yet. This was as close as he had been to actual bliss as he could remember. He was in his sixth year and with a girl that he more than loved.  
  
They finished up rather quickly and decided to head back to the castle. Time had still not returned to any part of normal. It still didn't move. The picture in front of the common room hung opened from when they left the first time. Harry could help but think how funny it was going to be when time did return. The picture was going to be very confused about what was going on and Ron was in the middle of a sentence. They were not going to be where they were when he started it. Luna was in the common room and she would be just as freaked out when time returned to normal. Harry ran up to his room to put up his broom and walked back down to see what Ginny was doing. She was humming in his head and he couldn't make out anymore than that in his head. When he returned to the common room he found her moving Luna closer to Ron. She really was as bad as the twins. It is a wonder that they made her prefect.  
  
"Thanks Harry, good to know that you feel that way." She rolled her eyes at him and then started to laugh. He laughed a bit also because he knew that he probably did offend her a bit. He forgot about the link for a bit.  
  
"Harry are you going to help me or not."  
  
"Sure." Harry walked over to her and helped move Luna closer to Ron. They placed her hands on his side and straightened her legs out so she was standing. It was a bit harsh to do this to their friends but they didn't have anything else to do. Once they had moved everyone in the common room to a different position they sat down to wait until time would start again. They sat for what felt like an hour talking to each other about how weird it was to see this. About how weird it looked to see everyone petrified. Harry made a motion towards the door, looked back laughed with Ginny as he looked at Ron and Luna, then asked her if she would join him in the Great Hall. He was hungry and he knew that she must be as well. They entered the Great Hall and ate the same thing again. It still had no heat but at the same time it was not cold it was just there. They ate until they were full this time making sure they took food from different plates so they didn't interrupt anyone's meal. It's not that it wouldn't be funny its just that afterwards they would probably feel sorry for the people around the plates that they ate off of if there was nothing left in them.  
  
The meal while still enjoyable was not great. The problem was that it was getting old eating the same thing over again. Hopefully this wont last that long. They left the Great Hall in search of something to do. When they could not think of anything else to do they decided on their homework. It would at least keep them busy. Harry started in on his astronomy paper. It wasn't as interesting to find the details on spatial matter but it still beat potions hands down. He found it rather easy to find the details of his astronomy paper that he needed. It was probably the fact that he rarely ever did his homework without a distraction. His paper was about how untangible matter revolves around the magical energy and its connection to tangible matter. He had to prove that magical energy had something to do with creating the universe. He finished his paper after what felt like hours. There was no way to tell how long they had actually spent but it felt like they had frozen time twenty-four hours ago. They decided to head down to the Great Hall and eat. Their private universe had actually become a private hall where they could see all of their friends but not interact with them.  
  
They ate very small amounts of food trying to cope with the feeling of loneliness that they now experienced. They missed Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. It's not that they hated being around each other they just needed other people to interact with. It just wasn't the same without other people. They finished their meals and walked slowly up the stairs through the open picture of the fat lady and up to Harry's bed. With everyone frozen they could actually sleep in the same bed. Had the circumstances been different they might have been a bit more excited about sleeping in the same bed. But they just missed people. Harry's mind wondered over to the dream enhancer. Would it still work in the absence of time? Or would it be frozen in time with everything else. The only way to find out was to try it. Harry positioned it to let their dreams enter the spiritual world. Ginny had already lied down in bed her mind wondering if she would ever see her mom and dad again. She didn't know exactly where they were. Harry laid down next to her not sure as to what to say to assure her that she would see them again because he honestly didn't know. She leaned up against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She allowed herself to drift asleep.  
  
They found themselves in the white room thinking of Sirus, Lily, and Remus. They appeared just as fast as they thought of them. Before a hello was ever mentioned Harry and Ginny broke down in an explanation about what was going on the past few days. How they had broke through the Anti-disapparating jinx that was placed on Hogwarts. How they destroyed Dumbledores office. How they stopped time.  
  
"How long has time been stopped," Lupin cut in.  
  
"Its hard to tell about twenty-four hours maybe a bit more."  
  
"This isn't good Remus do you know how they can reverse it."  
  
"No Lily I don't."  
  
"How is this happening."  
  
"Well Sirus Dumbledore says that as our powers are growing our controls over them are weakening. We just don't know what to think anymore."  
  
"No I expect not. Harry listen to me." What ever Sirus wanted them to listen to however would have to wait until next visit because Harry and Ginny woke up in bed. Had time been moving they would have guessed that only a couple of hours had passed but there was no real way to know that. They walked down to the common room and sat on the couch where Luna had been sitting before they had moved her.  
  
"The thing about that is Ginny where did you go." Ron had started to talk. The whole common room had in fact started to talk. Harry and Ginny jumped up. Ron was looking at Luna who had not let go of her hold on his side. They walked over to Ron and Ginny hugged him.  
  
"What's wrong with you Ginny you act like you haven't seen me for a while."  
  
"We haven't."  
  
"I'll explain later ok Ron." Ron looked at Harry and then nodded in agreement. Luna still had Ron's side and neither of them seemed to mind it. Harry grinned at Ginny and said in her head a comment about Luna's hand on Ron's side. The rest of the common room was confused because things had just moved and they were not in the same place that they had been before. Harry looked around the common room beaming that he didn't have to spend the rest off eternity like that. Harry and Ginny told the rest of the group that they needed to find Dumbledore and ask him some questions. They headed for the door and down to the Great Hall. The headmaster had been in there frozen in time just as everyone else had been. They walked through the now noisy Great Hall and up to the teacher's table.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, can we have a word with you."  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley is everything alright."  
  
"Yes professor McGonagall we just need a word with the head master."  
  
"Well cant it wait until he is finished eating."  
  
"I suppose it can professor."  
  
"Very well then head up to his office and he will be with you shortly."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
"Professor McGonagall will you accompany us to my office this might be better if you knew about it as well." Professor Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and he knew that it was probably for the best if she did know. They both put down their forks having only been holding them because their conversation had distracted them from remembering that they had them. They both got up and escorted Harry and Ginny to Dumbledore's office. They walked up the stairs in his office and through the door. Professor Dumbledore drew some chairs for Harry, Ginny, and Professor McGonagall to sit in. Harry sat down then immediately went into an explanation of how they stopped time for a little over twenty-four hours and that they seemed to be losing control. They broke through the Anti-disapparating charm on the school and landed at the ministry of magic blew apart this office and before they could explain to anyone what happened time froze and they spent the last day in it.  
  
"Harry calm down there isn't anything that we can do right now I tried to have you two control this but it was unsuccessful. All we can do now is keep trying to get both of you two to gain control of this."  
  
"Professor gain control of what and what does Ms. Weasley have to do with this."  
  
"Professor McGonagall there will be time for explanation later on. Harry I am going to have to ask you both to stop in tomorrow after the D.A.'s meeting is that ok with the two of you."  
  
"Yes professor we will be here."  
  
"Good for now we will give you a dreamless potion and send you back to the common room. Please take the potion we have to control this before you two get stuck outside of time." Harry and Ginny left the room and went back to the common room. Luna was still there and she and Ron stopped them to ask questions. Hermione was buried in her books and looking kind of mad at something.  
  
"What's Hermione's problem."  
  
"Well she said that the only reason that I am dating Luna is because I am trying to make her jealous. Anyways what happened today. Why did you need to go see Dumbledore."  
  
"Well we stopped Time for about a day and we broke the anti-disaaparating jinx on the castle."  
  
"You what Harry that cant be done."  
  
"Hermione I know that its not supposed to happen but we did it. When I left charms today Ginny and I apparated to the ministry of magic. Fudge questioned us then we came back here. Didn't you wonder what happened to me."  
  
"Yeah but we just figured that you stopped time by accident and then talked to Dumbledore."  
  
"Well we did stop time but not at that time. Do you guys mind if we get some sleep we are kind of tired we didn't have that much sleep and we have been up longer than you, technically." Harry kissed Ginny good night and walked up to his dorm. She went up to hers feeling just as exhausted as he did. He took the sleep potion and was asleep before he could bother changing and fell right to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find a note from professor Dumbledore at his bedside table. He picked it up and read it.  
  
Harry  
  
You and Ginny need to see me and professor McGonagall in my office after breakfast.  
  
Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry changed his clothes and went to meet up with Ginny. Ron was still asleep seeing that it was still kind of early and he didn't need to be up for another hour. Harry knew that Ginny had got the same letter as he did. He could hear her reading it as he walked down the steps of the dormitory.  
  
'Ginny come on lets go down and get something to eat. Then we can find out what they want with us. Hopefully they found out something that will help us control this.' Ginny was dressed and down in the common room under five minutes. They walked down to the Great Hall and ate a rather big breakfast feeling very thankful that it wasn't the same meal they had to eat the last four meals. The food tasted like it was suppose to. It didn't have a lack of temperature or a lack of flavor. It looked great and tasted great.  
  
After they had finished their meal they went up to Dumbledore's office gave the password to get pass the Gargoyle Climbed the steps and knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." They walked through the door and sat in the chairs by his desk. They had already been made seeing as they were expecting Harry and Ginny to show up. Dumbledore looked up at Harry and smiled at him. Professor McGonagall was standing behind him looking rather concerned.  
  
"So Harry, Ginny we think we might have a solution that will keep your power under your control. It is going to be hard on you both. We will be informing your teachers about this and they will do everything in their power to help us out. We need to keep you both actively casting difficult spells until you learn to control it. We will try and help you to feel what you are suppose to feel but we cant promise much. Right now its the only thing we can do."  
  
"Professor I don't understand the last time we tried this we blew your office apart. How is this going to help us."  
  
"Harry your just going to have to trust Professor McGonagall and I on this one."  
  
"Yeah but we could cause some serious damage here."  
  
"Yes that is a possibility but it wont be anything that I cant repair. My office is back to the way it was before and we will do every thing in our power to see to it that no harm comes to your fellow classmates."  
  
"What do you mean we could hurt someone."  
  
"Well yes that is a possibility that that could happen but."  
  
"Professor McGonagall, we wont let that happen we will take extra precautions. They want practice anything that could hurt someone while their classmates are around. We will try our hardest to make sure that they are protected. Harry, Ginny you two may leave now." Harry and Ginny got up and walked out of the office. They were both scared what if there wasn't anything that Dumbledore could do. What if they did end up hurting someone in the castle. Could they live with that knowing that they hurt someone, possibly someone that they would know and care about like Ron or Hermione. They needed to control this because even if they didn't do what professor Dumbledore wanted them to do there was still a risk of them doing something that they couldn't control. What would happen when they studied more on the killing curse in Defense against the dark arts. Would they do that without knowing they did.  
  
Class was about to start and Harry needed to get to his. They stopped outside of Ginny's class and he kissed her goodbye. He was risking being late for History of magic and he was actually starting to enjoy the lessons. They where not as boring as learning about goblin riots or other magical history that was so far back it really didn't have anything to do with him. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes that they made in the past. It wasn't that he needed to know what they had done wrong it was just that others didn't treat them with respect. However the lessons that they are studying now are interesting. The only bad thing that he has to deal with in the class so far is when professor Binns mentioned his name as the one who had stopped him before. How everyone would look at him with applause and hope. He knew that if anyone would be the one that would defeat him once and for all it would be him. The weight of the world was on his shoulders.  
  
He ran to his next class and made it to his seat as the bell signaled the start of the lesson. Ron and Hermione gave him a weird look when he sat down. He was out of breath and they hadn't seen him since last night.  
  
"Where have you been."  
  
"Just got out of professor Dumbledore's office Hermione. He wanted to see Ginny and I this morning to discuss controlling our little problem. We think that it is a good idea to try to control it you know we don't want any accidents to happen around you two now do we."  
  
"Good well I hope that there aren't any accidents around us because that would be very unfortunate." Harry glared at her trying to see weather she had been serious or just poking fun at him. He couldn't tell what her meaning was in this. She focused her attention on the lesson that had already started. Professor Binns wasn't one to make sure that everyone was listening while he started to teach. He didn't even seem to notice that they were not listening, as usual, to his lesson.  
  
Professor Binns went on about how Voldemort had started to gain power describing the fear that he and his death eaters had produced throughout their run. They were building their army up to go to war against everyone that wasn't with him. He started to touch on Voldemort's childhood and how his father was a muggle and how he abandoned him and his mother when he found out. About how his mind portrayed the muggle existence through his father and how through a lack of love he seemed to over look its power and ultimately meet his downfall by it. He collected the assignment that was last given to them and assigned a new one. It was a much more involved essay about the death eaters and how they quickly gained power, and how the ministry of magic ignored them as a threat. Voldemort was no more than a leader of a weak group of followers to them nothing that would show much of a resistance to them. Harry wrote down the assignment and walked out of the room to lunch. Ginny was already there eating with Luna who was sitting at the Gryffindor table again.  
  
"You know Luna you keep sitting over at this table and the school is going to think that you want to be in Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw.  
  
"Harry that wouldn't bother me you know. Just as long as they don't think that I am in Slytherin. That would be awful."  
  
"Yeah well I suppose that you are just waiting for your boy-friend huh."  
  
"Shut-up Ginny."  
  
"Make me shut-up Luna. So you and my brother." Harry smiled at her attempts to make Ron and Luna blush but wouldn't smile about it because Hermione was looking a bit annoyed. Harry sat next to her and leaned close to ask her why she cared so much.  
  
"I don't care its just that he is only dating her to make me jealous."  
  
"And is it working."  
  
"No."  
  
"Obviously it isn't."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean."  
  
"Nothing." Harry grinned and looked away from her. Ginny started to laugh having heard everything that they had said and looked at Luna pretending to have been laughing at something that she said. Luna gave her a look and said something about how everyone calls her weird.  
  
Lunch was over quickly and everyone seemed to be a bit more tense then when they showed up. Hermione and Harry walked to their next potions class. When they arrived there Hermione was told to sit in the front so she couldn't help out Harry. The next potion that they had to do was another truth serum. It was a bit more complicated then the last one but still not as bad as Veritaserum. He finished the potion and the liquid in the vile looked like it was supposed to. Luckily Ginny could communicate with him in the back of his head because he could talk to her when Snape would walk over and make rude comments about how he should not be in this class and how his potion lacked the qualities of a real truth serum. Snape's loathing for Harry while it normally increased through every year had reached an all time high. Every time Snape looked at Harry his lips would mouth silent curses towards him. Nothing happened to Harry though and this seemed to annoy him even more. When Harry brought up his potion to hand in Snape dropped it but Harry who had already had experience with him trying to get excuses to fail him had placed an unbreakable curse on all of his vile. Snape placed his vile with the rest of them setting it down really hard wanting it to break. It didn't. When Harry left the class he could have sworn he saw him trying to break the jar and then leaving it on his desk while putting the rest away.  
  
"This isn't fair why doesn't he at least give me a chance in his class. I don't expect him to like me, I don't even want him to like me, but I do want him to treat me as fairly as everyone else in the class. He didn't even seem to want to grade my potion and I know that I did a better job than my usual standards." Harry and Ginny rushed through their meal and headed up to the common room to meet up with Tonks. They had to go through with the D.A. meeting tonight and they were not looking forward to it.  
  
The met up with her and took her to the room of requirement. The room was set up for the meetings just like it always was. Tonks walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a book on protection spells. The knew the basic ones but she wanted them to learn a few harder ones that when learned properly could make their reaction times quicker for blocking.  
  
"I don't expect very many of you to get these spell," she addressed the group noticing that they were now in the room. "Now what I want you to do is concentrate on the surrounding room and all of the noises in it. The incantation is counterago."  
  
"Counterago," the room chimed back. Harry's wand vibrated.  
  
"Now I am going to give you a demonstration, Harry if you will cast a curse at me and then move out of the way I will reflect it back."  
  
"Expeliarmus." A flash of light flew from his wand but he didn't move.  
  
"Counterago." The spell stopped in midair and reflected back at Harry. It hit him and he was sent backwards his wand flew out of his hands.  
  
"Harry I said to move out of the way you know I didn't want you to get hit by the spell."  
  
"That's ok I only used a disarming curse."  
  
"Treat every curse like it is deadly."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So now lets see what you can do with this curse."  
  
"Ok I'll try it."  
  
"Well I don't expect you to get it on your first try but I want to see some progress by the end of the lesson."  
  
"Ok I am ready."  
  
"Expeliarmus." A flash of light flew from her wand.  
  
"Counterago." The spell headed backwards with such speed that Tonks couldn't do anything but let it hit her. Her wand flew from her hands and she landed on the floor.  
  
"Harry that was amazing you shouldn't have been able to do that at all not to mention with that force behind it."  
  
"Well its weird but I'll explain when we are done here."  
  
"Alright everyone pair up with someone."  
  
Harry and Ginny paired up and they were about to start when the door opened and Professor Krum walked in. He closed the door behind him and then apologized for being late.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to show up professor."  
  
"Well Harry I was told about these meetings by Hermione and I told her that I would show up tonight."  
  
"Well that's alright I guess." Krum walked over to Hermione and partnered up with her before she could partner up with anyone else. Ginny and Harry started to practice the charm. The first curse that Harry sent at Ginny was reflected back at him and then he reflected it back at her until the light from the curse was standing still in the middle of the room. They had both executed the curse and where pouring energy into it trying to reflect it back but it wasn't moving. The room around them began to vibrate and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Harry and Ginny. The room shook more violently until Harry and Ginny realized it and stopped. The curse stood where it was it didn't move. The shaking stopped and Tonks dismissed the class.  
  
"Harry, Ginny come here for a second I need to speak with you." Tonks looked a bit frightened when she asked them that but still spoke very calmly.  
  
"What is it Tonks." She asked them to explain what they wanted to wait until the end of the lesson. They began telling her how their magical abilities began to grow and how their control over them had weakened. They stopped time for a day and blew up Dumbledore's office and broke through the anti-disapparating jinx on the castle. Tonks seemed to be in shock. She had never heard of anyone doing half of the thing that they are doing now and she knew some powerful aurors.  
  
"Harry, Ginny what's happening between you two. You seem a bit different then last year. You don't even feel like the same people."  
  
"Well we don't know."  
  
"Ok well are you ready for some more training." No one looked thrilled about it but everyone knew that it was coming. Everyone except Krum who had stuck around because of Hermione. Once they filled in Krum on the details he was all for it. He knew that it was going to hurt but he knew that the training would be a good thing to do.  
  
"Are we ready Harry step up here your first." Harry walked up feeling both shaken and confident.  
  
"Ok I am ready Tonks."  
  
"Crucio." The red light climbed out of her wand and raced towards Harry. He made his body go limp and focused on forcing the counter curse he needed to reach into himself and pull out his courage. Once he found it he muttered the counter curse just as the spell hit his body. Nothing happened to him he didn't hurt or feel anything. His mind was focused and his body free to move. There were no knifes slashing his skin or white-hot pokers sinking into his body. He felt normal.  
  
"You did it Harry I didn't think that you would have any difficulties with this spell. In fact if Ginny doesn't throw it off then I would be shocked." Her face showed no pleasure that he had thrown off the curse. She didn't even seem to care that he did. Ginny got up and he noticed the same expression when she threw it off the first time. She seemed like she just didn't care that the had done anything. After Harry and Ginny's quick demonstration of how to throw it off she moved on to Ron.  
  
"Ready," she said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Crucio." Harry could see Ron tense up at the last second but noticed that he still managed to throw most of it off. Unfortunately the curse didn't require much of it to hit you to hurt you. Luna and Neville had the same results as Ron did. They just seemed to be too scared of the curse to stop it completely. She called up Krum after Neville was done and asked if he was ready.  
  
"Vell I Tink I am."  
  
"Crucio." The light stretch out after him and he moved his arm. The movement wouldn't allow him to throw it of completely but he did manage to get it down to a slight tickling sensation. He told her that he had had previous practice on this curse but wasn't very good with wandless magic. Hermione was next.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Crucio." The light moved towards her and just before it hit her she blinked. It caused the same effect that happened with Krum only it was a stronger tickling and she ended up tensing up from it. The spell, which had not completely passed through her, hit her with full force when she lost sight of what she was doing. The tickling turned into a burning and then Hermione passed out. Tonks let up and revived her. She was spasming and turned herself over to vomit.  
  
"What happened."  
  
"You let up on the counter curse you broke your concentration and got hit with the full force of the spell from within yourself. It was more powerful that way."  
  
"I didn't know that that could happen."  
  
"Yeah well be careful Hermione you don't want to get to hurt. But you did make progress you see that is where I expected Harry and Ginny to go to tonight but I changed my mind after I saw them with the blocking charm holding a disarming charm between them. I think we should call it a night and get you back to the common room."  
  
"Tonks Harry and I need to get to Dumbledore's office."  
  
"I'll escort you there and Krum can escort the others back to their common rooms." Harry and Ginny set off with Tonks to Dumbledore's office. No one said a word on the way there until Tonks said that she would tell them when there next meeting would be.  
  
"Tonks have you heard anything from Remus."  
  
"So you believe me now when I say he is alive."  
  
"Well no not exactly but we saw him in our dream enhancer.  
  
"Harry I just saw him a few hours ago he said he will be back shortly." Tonks said goodbye and turned to leave. Harry said the password to the Gargoyle and climbed the stairs. The knocked on the door and entered when they were told to.  
  
"Come sit down we have much to learn tonight." Harry looked at Ginny and then took the nearest chair to the desk. Ginny sat down beside him.  
  
"What are we going to learn professor."  
  
"Well I thought that I should teach you to turn off your mind."  
  
"Ok so how do we do that."  
  
"Well you have to concentrate on it. It is kind of like Occlumency but it allows you to still keep your minds full of information without leaking anything out. Just concentrate on the energy that you feel flowing from each thought and stop it from flowing."  
  
"Ok." Harry could feel the energy of each thought escaping his mind and fought to keep it there. He was successful and Ginny automatically knew how to do this. Their connection was deeper than the energy that they gave off when they were in deep thought.  
  
"That's how you do it Harry. Very impressive."  
  
"Ok well I was saving this until next lesson but since that was so quick I guess there is no harm to try it now. We are going to learn to open our minds and listen to the same energy that is given off. It is kind of like learning Legilimens but you don't need to use a wand and it works on anyone that hasn't closed of their minds. It is the principle that is behind your connection I am just going to teach you how to turn it on and off. I believe that this might help you control your energies a little more." Dumbledore showed them how to open their minds and feel and listen to the energies of others. The only problem with it was the school was full of people and they could instantly hear each of them. It was like being in the Great Hall during a feast. They couldn't make out a single voice just a bunch of white noise. Harry shut his mind off from the energy and Dumbledore looked at him with an odd expression. He knew that Harry had done it but Harry had done it with huge results. He was connected to every person in the castle including Dumbledore.  
  
"Very well you two can go you seem to be able to do a lot in a short period of time I will send you two a note telling you when to meet me next and feel free to come and see me if anything else happens." Harry and Ginny got up and left his office. They walked back to there common room alone but had a note written by the headmaster giving them permission to be out of bounds.  
  
"Harry did you notice how weird Tonks was tonight. She seemed to be disappointed that we threw off the curse. What is going on with her. You don't think that she is working for Voldemort do you."  
  
"You already know that answer Ginny."  
  
"I know but she seems to be a bit shady. I mean she is teaching us to defend ourselves but she isn't telling us something. I can sense it every time that we are near her and she still seems to think that Remus is alive. You know that he cant be alive. He just cant be alive we saw him in the spiritual world Harry."  
  
"I know but I think that she is being tricked somehow I don't think that she is working for Voldemort." Harry stopped moving. They had both heard noises around the corner in front of the common room. They cautiously turned the corner to find Hermione and Viktor kissing. Viktor's hands were up Hermione's shirt and she had hers wrapped around him gripping his butt. Harry cleared his throat and they stopped.  
  
"Don't let us intrude we just want to get into the common room." Hermione and Viktor had been on the wall that the painting was on but because of the paintings frame she couldn't see them. Harry and Ginny walked by and entered the common room after being yelled at by the painting. Apparently the fat lady thought that Harry and Ginny were making the kissing noises.  
  
Ron greeted them and they sat down on the couch.  
  
"You were kissing my sister in front of the fat lady."  
  
"No it wasn't us it was Hermione and Krum." Ron's face screwed up into an unmistakable face of jealousy. Then he quickly tried to laugh it off like it was funny. 'Hermione was right Ginny,' Harry thought, 'He does seem to be only dating Luna because of her.'  
  
'I know poor Luna.'  
  
'We cant tell her Ginny Ron's our friend and we have to wait for him to come around. Besides what if we break it off between them and it turns out that Ron really likes Luna as well he just doesn't know who he really wants.'  
  
'I know we wont say anything.'  
  
"Harry, Ginny is everything ok." Ron pulled them out of their conversation and they told him that they were tired and sore. Ron who was sore as well believed them and forgot that they didn't actually get hit by any of the curse. They went up to their rooms and changed for bed. Harry laid down and adjusted the dream enhancer so it would turn on. The needed to talk to Remus. They needed to find out why Tonks still thought he was alive. Harry fell asleep and met up with Ginny in the white room.  
  
as soon as they appeared in the white room they thought of Remus, Lily, and Sirus. They appeared at their sides and Harry began to tell them that time was back to normal and then went into asking Remus why Tonks would think he was still alive.  
  
"Well Harry you see that is kind of difficult to answer."  
  
"Remus we said that it was our place to answer these questions. He cannot know this stuff now."  
  
"Harry listen to me we are going to force you out of this place right now and let you dream a normal dream. You can come back to see us but we have stuff to tend to and cant have you with us. I need to have you look into deflection spells. look into deflecting spells without your wand and then look into the magic that I left on you as a baby. Look into how to turn wandless magic into more powerful magic." Harry wasn't sure what his mom meant by what she had said but they had forced them out of the white room before they could ask her any questions.  
  
Harry and Ginny where in a library looking through books about deflection spells. The words on the page kept changing into other words and showed them how each of his mom's clues went with one another. He needed to look into counter curses about blocking and deflecting spells. He needed to look into old magic about how the killing curse was deflected off of him as a baby. He needed to turn wandless magic into magic that could be used by a wand and come up with a way to block the killing curse. 


	11. The Unblockable Curse

If anyone read this before I am sorry I was using a friend's computer and it went all funny on me. I fixed it. It should be easier to read now.  
  
Sorry I haven't written in a while kind of been busy.  
  
Well here is my next chapter hope you like it  
  
Chapter 11 The Unblockable Curse  
  
Harry woke up the next morning before the sun had come up and got dressed. He grabbed the book that Remus had given him and went down to the common room. Ginny had been waiting for him. They went to the library to find books on magical protection spells involving old methods. When they found what they were looking for the sat down at a table and started to read on how exactly the mark left on Harry as a baby that protected him from Voldemort. It left a spell on him to keep anything that Voldemort used reflect off of him.  
  
The Unblockable curse has a counter to it. The spell left by Harry's mom was a bit of older magic but it had an essence of love for life. It had an essence of Lily's love for Harry's life. How were they supposed to use this information to block an unblockable curse? Harry's mind clouded and he changed books to start to check out everything that he could on wandless magic theory and how to use it to intensify wandless magic and use a wand with it. The book started out not making much sense and then started talking about how wandless magic required a good bit of magical essence. They spent a good hour and a half trying to figure out the connection and found nothing. Harry check and crossed referenced the three subjects until he finally gave up and turned to see if Ginny had any luck.  
  
"No I can't think right now Harry I need food."  
  
"Yeah I guess we could take a break and get some food. We'll start back up after school." "Sounds good." Harry stood up and made for the door of the library. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him into a short kiss then walked towards the door. They went to the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione and Ron. Ron wasn't talking to anyone and had a look on his face as if he hadn't slept at all last night.  
  
"So where have you two been," Hermione asked as she noticed Harry and Ginny sitting at the table.  
  
"We were in the library Hermione."  
  
"Looking for an answer to what happened last night."  
  
"No not really we were looking for something that is really complicated."  
  
"What perhaps I can help."  
  
"Actually we were kind of hoping that you would help because we were lost."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well we were trying to find a way to block the Avada kedavera curse."  
  
"But that is unblockable. There isn't a way."  
  
"Yes Hermione that is what we were told but I survived the curse. It was deflected off of me so it isn't unblockable we just cant find a link between wandless magic and the charm left on me as a kid. We thought that it could work if we found out how to turn the charm left on me into an actually spell that we could perform."  
  
"That sounds like it is possible to do but I need to do some studying on the charm that your mom left on you I didn't read up on much of it."  
  
"That's not like you at all."  
  
"Oh are we talking to each other again Ron or are you just trying to make fun of me again."  
  
"Both."  
  
"Well don't, but if you remain civil then I will speak with you again." Harry left to walk Ginny to class. He had Defense against the Dark arts now and if Krum followed his usual path of teaching then he would have time to think about how to combine the charms and make them wandless. He needed this to work the wizarding kind depended on it working. He needed power that Voldemort knew not. He needed a way to beat him and after the fight with Dumbledore he knew that right now he wasn't able to. He had been lucky every time that he had faced him. He had helped every time and now he was sure that he wouldn't have any help the next time. Ginny cut into his thoughts and objected saying that he would have her to help but he didn't want to put her in any danger.  
  
'But I am already in danger Harry we all are and if I can help to get us all out of danger then I am going to.'  
  
'I know Ginny but I couldn't stand it if I lost you.'  
  
'I couldn't stand it if I lost you and didn't try to help Harry.'  
  
'I am at class ok Ginny can we discuss this later.'  
  
'Ok.' Harry entered the class and sat down. The make out session that he usually walked in on had already stopped before he entered. Hermione was in her seat looking as happy as ever and Krum was at the front of the class sitting behind his desk looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
"What's with you two?"  
  
"What is it a crime to be happy?"  
  
"No just curious really."  
  
"Well I let Professor Krum know about the charm that we are trying to figure out and he agreed to help with it. He is rather good at coming up with new spells. Something to do with playing quidditch allowed him to think in a different way,"  
  
"Well that sounds good Hermione just hope that you can get some of the work done in-between the make out sessions."  
  
"Don't worry Harry we will get what is needed done." The rest of the class started to file in and Ron took a seat next to Harry where he usually did. The class was however far from boring. They where now studying basic aurora training and how to change himself into different objects or people to hide from everyone. The class was really fun once everyone learned the spells needed they started to change themselves into other people. Harry, Hermione and Neville were the first to actually change and only another half an hour of practicing the rest of the class followed. Once everyone had learned the spell Professor Krum decided that it would be fun for everyone to face the walls and change into one another in the class and try to figure out who is who. The class ended and most people couldn't figure out who anyone was. Harry went to lunch and meet up with Ginny. 'That was a much better lesson than mine it's not fair really you learn way more in that class than I do.'  
  
'That's because I am in a grade higher than you.'  
  
'Still. It's not fair.' Harry laughed as she continued her pouting. He tried to, but he couldn't even if he kept it completely quiet, hide it from her. This was one of the many disadvantages of having the connection that they did. She elbowed him in the gut and then turned back on her lunch. Hermione entered the Great Hall and hurried over to Harry and Ginny, Professor Krum followed.  
  
"Harry we figured out a bit of it we found out how to connect the two spells. We at least know what you are supposed to do."  
  
"What, you know, well then what is it. What do we have to do?"  
  
"Well first let's state the obvious by saying that you have to learn to block an unblockable spell. Second let's say that the way to do this is very difficult but knowing you that's the way you like it."  
  
"Hermione that's not the way I like it, it just seems to happen that way."  
  
"Well any ways let's go to Professor Krum's office and discuss it there." Harry and Ginny got up and followed them to his office without questioning. Hermione started in on explaining about the spells and how it had to be performed on another level of understanding and how it could only work if Harry knew what it meant that his mom did. How it could feel to love something strong enough to give up your life to save it. Harry looked over at Ginny and without hesitation he knew that he would sacrifice himself to save Ginny.  
  
"The spells a bit more complicated then that, you see in order for this to work you will need to be able to give up your life for more than just Ginny but every living thing." Harry searched himself. He knew that he didn't want to see anyone die but would he sacrifice himself to ensure that they would live their lives. Could he.  
  
"What is the incantation Hermione?"  
  
"The incantation is duratio reflecta inamarato."  
  
"Duratio reflecto inamarato." Harry and Ginny repeated the incantation in their heads several times until they had it memorized. Harry went to his next class feeling slightly heavier than an hour ago. He knew that he was now the true savior of wizard kind. Every experience that he had had didn't let that set in to his mind. But now knowing that he was studying a curse to deflect the avada kedavera curse he suddenly felt the full weight of the world on his shoulders. There was no longer anyone in the world to fall back on. He would have to face him on his own.  
  
"Harry you know that this isn't going to be all on your own. You will have help."  
  
"Yes and no Ginny. I will have help with reaching my strength and I will have you but the fight against Voldermort, I will not have any help."  
  
"Harry yes you will. You will always have us. And you will always have me."  
  
"Ginny I can't let you or anyone else die because of Voldemort." Ginny kept quit and sat in her class thinking to herself trying to keep her thoughts away from Harry but that wasn't possible. The problem with a connection like this is that there is no solitude. You are always connected. Harry's next class ended shortly and he went to the Common room trying to study this new charm. Ginny was right and he knew it he was never alone just look what Hermione accomplished. He might not even know how to do this. The charm was very difficult. He didn't even know how to move his wand. He combined the movements he knew in blocking but nothing was working. Harry was at it for nearly an hour when Ginny walked in asked him to come down for dinner. Harry, not having done anything productive, agreed and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
"After dinner Harry Dumbledore wants to see you." Harry nodded his head. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He ate his meal as quickly as he could and excused himself from the table. He walked to Dumbledore's office, said the password climbed the stairs and knocked. The door opened and he entered. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk as usual. "Professor Dumbledore." Harry called. The headmaster sat at his desk staring hard at a paper in front of him.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Harry called again getting his attention.  
  
"What oh Harry. Sorry didn't hear you enter"  
  
"What is on that paper you're reading?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"I have an idea, I think I have a way to reflect the avada kedavera curse, I need your help." "What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to send it at me and try to make me block it."  
  
"But Harry what if it doesn't work you could die."  
  
"No I don't think so see I might have a way to deflect it."  
  
"Yes Harry but this is only in theory and saying you get the spell right there is still a possibility you could die."  
  
"But I need to try it I need to know."  
  
"It is too risky."  
  
"Professor, what if we cast a displacing charm to disrupt where I am so when you curse me it will go through me as if I am not there."  
  
"Of coarse brilliant idea Harry."  
  
"Ok ready?"  
  
"Yes Displacio Harry."  
  
"Ok you too, just in case it reflects back at you."  
  
"Displacio me."  
  
"Ready professor?"  
  
"Yes, avada kedavera." A green light shot out of Dumbledore's wand directed at Harry and he froze what if the protection didn't work. The light just passed through him. It hit the door and blacked the surface.  
  
"I didn't use the full force just in case it would have just knocked you out."  
  
"Let's try again professor."  
  
"Avada kedavera." A green light shot from his wand. Harry had new confidence he waved his wand.  
  
"Duratio reflecto Inamarato." The spell passed through Harry hitting the ground and blasting chunks everywhere. Dumbledore restored the floor.  
  
"I am not getting the swing right."  
  
"Where did you learn that spell?"  
  
"Well Sirus, Remus and My mom told me to connect wandless magic, blocking charms and the charm left on me as a child. Hermione figured it out."  
  
"This was very cleaver I don't know why I didn't think of it before. Of coarse the spell isn't unblockable you blocked it as a child."  
  
"Let's try again Professor."  
  
"Avada Kedavera."  
  
"Duratio Reflecto Inamarato." Harry jabbed his wand but it still wasn't working. The green light passed through him and hit the wall. The wall caught fire and then was extinguished by Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry try slashing your wand. Just like my wand movements for the killing curse. There is a thin line between love and hatred."  
  
"Alright I'll try that." Harry practiced his wand movements for a while until he was comfortable.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Avada Kedavera."  
  
"Duratio Reflecto Inamarato." Harry slashed his wand. He hit the floor. Had the Displacement charm worn off? It was known that charms like that took a lot of work to hold up and it would be hard to keep up for a while. Did The Avada Kedavera curse kill him? Harry opened his eyes and saw Professor Dumbledore standing over him. He was not dead.  
  
"What Happened?"  
  
"Well you passed out but before you passed out you deflected a bit of my curse caught my desk on fire."  
  
"So it worked."  
  
"Well it worked enough to let you reflect a bit of it unfortunately you need to build up you inner strength or your magical essence."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Do more curses that involve your essence." Harry nodded and began to leave. He wanted to get back and practice a lot of things. Dumbledore told him to stop by tomorrow and learn the displacement charm. Harry ran to the Gryffindor common room. He had to tell Hermione what had happened even though Ginny was already explaining to them why she passed out. When he entered through the portrait of the fat lady he saw the group in the corner listening to Ginny. Ron was sitting next to Luna, who had now become so accustom to being in the Gryffindor common room people were starting to think she switched houses.  
  
"So what do you know?" Harry asked knowing that they knew almost everything. "Thank you Hermione without you there never would have been a defense to this killing curse." "Harry you're going to win you know."  
  
"It won't be easy."  
  
"No one ever said it would be."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Harry you can do thi..." Ginny's speech was cut of by Harry who proceeded to kiss her. Time froze it its usual manner. Harry stopped and waited, talking to Ginny as time returned to normal. Ron got up and walked Luna to the door. She had a confused look on her face. Ron explained what happened. Harry's attention drifted towards them.  
  
"So every time they kiss that happens."  
  
"Yeah, pretty much."  
  
"That would be so great to be able to do that."  
  
"I don't know seems like a lot of hassle if you ask me."  
  
"Yeah but think of what you could do with that. Never get caught snogging. Or even going further."  
  
"I know it's just a bit unsettling." Ron and Luna walked out of the portrait and left from sight.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"What."  
  
"How nice of you to join our conversation Harry."  
  
"Yes well you know me. Anyways I am going to try and work on strengthening my magical essence." Harry went up to his dorm and went to reading his books on the subject. His mind wandered from subject to subject. He was teasing Ginny with erotic thoughts as she spoke to Hermione. Then he would redirect his attention back to his magic essence. The problem was that he could not feel his essence and he didn't know how to strengthen it anyways. What exactly was he suppose to do. About an hour passed and he was still just as lost as ever. He could hear Ron and the others walking up the stairs. Apparently it was later than he thought, as everyone seemed to be leaving the common room. Ginny stayed down there, as the room grew steadily emptier. Harry grabbed his books and went down to her.  
  
"Harry, don't bring the books we can study later."  
  
"Yeah well I need to do this now." Harry entered the common room and saw that only Hermione and Ginny where in the room. He took a seat next to Ginny and began to read again. This time Ginny was interrupting his thoughts with erotic situations involving them. Harry forced his train of thought on his book.  
  
"Studying hard enough Harry," Hermione asked. At that moment Ginny placed the image of Hermione and Ginny with Harry in his head.  
  
"Just want to take in the information." Harry turned red as he answered her.  
  
"What's wrong Harry you're blushing?"He turned to Ginny and scowled at her. She giggled. He couldn't even fake getting mad at her properly. She knew he wasn't mad. Hermione yawned and decided that it was time for her to go to sleep. As soon as she was out of sight Ginny leaped on Harry and started kissing him? At first they were quick pecks all over trying to annoy him. But her energy turned him on rather than annoyed him and the kisses grew slow and hot. Time slowed to a still and the universe was separated into another place. Ginny started to undress Harry and then her. She had them down to their underwear until Harry stopped her.  
  
"Harry its ok I want to."  
  
"I cant."  
  
"I am ready Harry I want you to."  
  
"Ginny its not that I don't want you its just that I need more time for this but I think we could continue to make out if you still want to."  
  
"I understand Harry," and she proceeded to kiss him. She was a little reluctant at first to kiss passionately but the longer they kissed the harder it was for either one of them to tell if they where one person or not. Ginny backed off. Something felt funny like they were floating again. Both Harry and Ginny hit the chair with a thud and looked at each other with a slight amazement. They touch lips again and kissed passionately only with their eyes open the same feelings raised again and they started to float again. They began to remove their underwear without ever unlocking their kiss they pulled each other closer. A rush of excitement ran through them. Ginny grabbed Harry and, before he could do anything, inserted him into her. The feeling was so over powering that despite how good it felt they knew they couldn't continue. They floated in timeless air Harry inserted into Ginny for what felt like hours but no time had passed. And even if it were moving only seconds would have before he pulled out.  
  
The sensation was just too much for them to bear. They dressed themselves knowing that Ginny was no longer technically a virgin. When they where dressed they kissed each other goodnight once again and headed off to bed. Time was still frozen when he lied down. They had almost had sex. And despite all of it he didn't feel at all awkward. In fact he almost felt relieved. But this wasn't technically their first time. Maybe that is why this isn't awkward. They have had sex in their dreams. He drifted asleep.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find that time had restored itself and it was now dawn. He got out of bed dressed and went to the Great Hall. He had Herbology this morning and then nothing until astronomy at midnight. He wanted to wait until Ginny was finished with class before going to see Dumbledore. Herbology was kind of interesting if you call interesting trying to remove a plant that can kill you. They had devil snare in one of the green houses that needed to be removed so they don't hurt the other plants. Devil snare might hate sunlight but there are plenty of spaces in a green house that has no sun.  
  
After that lesson Harry went to the library to get easier spells that dealt with magical essence. He then walked over to the great hall for lunch and told Ginny that he would wait for her to go to see Dumbledore. She already knew this but told him all right anyways. Harry walked her to her next class, said his goodbye and headed back to the common room.  
  
There wasn't anyone in the room when he entered. He had the common room all to his self. Harry started to read the books on different magic spells to use his essence. He came across one that looked fairly easy to do. It was a simply self-levitation spell that didn't use a wand. Harry read the passage and then tried the levitation spell. The incantation leviosa was just to energize his magical essence. The real magic came from himself and when properly practiced didn't require the use of an incantation.  
  
"Leviosa." Harry could feel himself floating in the air and his thoughts went to what happened last night. He could feel Ginny start to lose concentration in her class. She couldn't write what the teacher was saying just what she was thinking. He forced the thought out of his head and she realized what she was writing. She cast an erasing charm and started back on her assignment.  
  
Her class was over soon and they went to Dumbledore's office knocked on his door. He invited them in and looked a bit surprised to see Ginny.  
  
"Alright you two I guess we shall begin."  
  
"Yes professor." They answered.  
  
"Now the Displacement charm requires control and the ability to tap into your essence. The duration of the spell falls on the strength of the magical essence of the wizard."  
  
"I know we tried once but we couldn't do anything."  
  
"Well let's try again Harry. You can go first." He tried but the spell was just too hard to get anything but the state of mind right.  
  
"Ginny you can go next." She tried but this spell required too much control and essence to work. The Duratio Reflecto Inamarato Charm just required love this charm required every part of you to work. Harry sat down and placed his hand on Ginny. She looked up into his eyes and something happened between them that hadn't happened for weeks. They became one person in two bodies again. Without thinking they stood up breaking the chair and said the incantation out loud but without any particular target.  
  
"Well it would have work had you had a target but since it had no destination it couldn't work. You two are a very strong team." But even as Dumbledore said that he had no idea how right he was, nor how wrong he was. The Displacement charm worked and it wasn't until Dumbledore tried to clean up his office that he realized to what extent. He cast a standard fixing charm on the chair that was broken and it went right through the chair and the floor.  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"How do you take this spell off Professor?"  
  
"It wears off when you lose the energy to sustain it."  
  
"How long does that take?"  
  
"That again depends on the person usually no more than an hour with the strongest of people, but you two are different so there is no telling."  
  
"I thought you said the charm needs a target."  
  
"It does and you have one in general. The castle. I have never seen a displacement charm this powerful. They are supposed to be close proximity spells." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and professor Dumbledore stated that they could go. They went to the Great Hall and sat with Ron, Luna, Hermione, and Neville. No one knew that they had a displacement charm placed on the castle. Harry and Ginny ate their meal quickly and then went to the common room. They had to go to sleep the practice had taken a lot out of them. They kissed and went to bed. Harry awoke with a start the next morning his dorm was empty except for Ginny was standing over his bed.  
  
"Harry you have to come down stairs quick."  
  
"Why what's up."  
  
"Two second years tried to learn the expeleramus jinx and their target was dead on but the jinx went right through the both of them. Harry we put the displacement charm on the whole school." Harry jumped out of bed. How was this possible the books say that this spell was a close proximity spell and that it usually last a couple of hours. Twelve hours had passed how long would it take to wear off. It had now hit Harry how powerful he and Ginny really were. He got dressed and went down stairs. Hermione was consulting her books about expeleramus and couldn't find anywhere the effects that the two-second year had.  
  
"Hermione." Ron said, "Maybe the reason that you can't find it is because it has nothing to do with expeleramus charm. Maybe there is another reason.  
  
"What would that be Ron I have only read about one charm with that effect and that's the displacement charm? It is almost impossible to do so. I doubt that these two did that." "Yes but what if someone else did it.  
  
"Ron it is a close proximity spell and it has been a half an hour since we noticed the spell. The spells average time is up to 2-5 minutes. This isn't right." Hermione looked worried about it. Ginny and Harry went over to explain what happened last night in Dumbledore's office. When they finished she looked even more worried and confused.  
  
The displacement charm lasted throughout the next week before it was lifted. Ginny felt confident about this year's OWLS because of Harry's help she knew defense against dark arts better than any one in her year. Not to mention she was exceptional in every other subject. They walked up to the dorms and Harry and Ginny found a corner to share it didn't matter anymore they could stop time with a kiss and they both knew that they where thinking the same thing they sat an chairs in a corner and began to make out and that feeling intensified to were both Harry and Ginny could control each others bodies as well as their own. They could see out of each other's eyes as well as their own. It felt that they where as they should be floating in timeless space for an uncountable amount of time and before they could think of a reason not to they had started to take off each other's clothes. They where naked pulling each other into one another until they where so close that breathing became difficult but not uncomfortable.  
  
Ginny again inserted Harry into her and that overpowering feeling began again and they just floated there an hour went by before Harry pulled out. They fell back to the ground and lead her to his bed. They didn't even grab their clothes. She lied back on his bed and they began kissing again. The room became lighter as they began to float. Ginny inserted Harry back into her. The overpowering feeling was easily ignored this time through the passion and they began to make love. The rhythms and breathing where the only sounds that could be heard in the room it was better than they had imagined it would be. They lied there floating in the air still inserted for over three hours before time crept up on them. They kissed each other long enough to re-stop time and went down to pick up their clothes. They ran to the bathrooms to put them back on. When they both got out time was still stopped and they sat down to admire each other. Time seemed to melt slowly back to reality as every one began to move again completely unaware that they had just had sex. They were now ready to start the day. The first Qudditch practice was this afternoon and he had double defense against the dark arts. 


	12. The Wolf and the Stag

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was almost finished with my chapter and then my disk broke in half and I lost all of my data. (Stupid fragile disk break when you step on them.) Anyway hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. As this has been one of my favorite chapters yet. It is time to spill some of what has been happening. (Evil grin spreads over my face) (Whahahaha whahahahaha whahahahacoughcoughcoughhackcoughhackhackcoughhahahaha)  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Wolf and the Stag  
  
Harry woke up this morning with a feeling of discomfort. There wasn't anything wrong with him. He wasn't sick or hurt. He was feeling a bit uneasy because it was the first time in months that he hadn't had a dream. Although he was still connected with Ginny through out the night he didn't have a dream. Ginny felt the same way he did. Not that it was a big deal just that when you are put into consistencies you learn to count on them. Even if you are the most pessimistic person in the world you will fall into the traps of consistencies. It is just human nature to find comfort in life.  
  
Harry got dressed into his school robes and prepared himself for double D.A.D.A. The uneasiness of the dreamless night before had passed and he felt better just being able to hear her thoughts. He felt her melt the way she always did when he thought about her.  
  
Harry met up with Ginny down in the common room where he was greeted with a kiss before there was ever a hello. To them though hello was an unnecessary form of greeting as saying hello implies that there was a lack of communication between them and there was only a lack of physical touch. That is all there ever is between them.  
  
Harry grabbed her hand and began for the door when the announcement board caught his attention. He hadn't had much time to look at upcoming announcements in a while due to the fact that he had a relatively full schedule. There was a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. In fact tomorrow was Halloween. He had forgotten one of his favorite holidays at Hogwarts. It had escaped Ginny's mind as well but she wasn't as upset about it after all they hadn't missed it.  
  
They went down to the great hall. Apparently they were the only ones who actually forgot about the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Everyone in the room was talking about what the wanted to do while there. Harry and Ginny ate the meal and walked to class. Harry kissed her at her classroom door and made his way, ignoring the usual amount of giggling girls, to his class. His fellow students always gave him a puzzled look as he passed by. To his classmates, Harry always had the look of someone in a deep conversation with someone. The problem with the connection that he and Ginny shared is that no one in school knew much about it or even that they shared it. There had been some rumors going around school that Ginny and Harry started to use some sort of black magic to connect their powers and that was why they had always appeared to them as if in a deep concentration. Aside from their close friends and teachers no one else knew that their minds were connected.  
  
Harry sat down in his class prepared for a long day of defensive magic. Professor Krum walked into the class through his office with a look of triumph on his face. He began writing the text, "The Unforgivable Curses," on the board. Harry had a feeling that he would be questioned about how his lesson went with professor Dumbledore. Professor Krum began to question the class on defensive techniques against the three curses. Harry was right he would be questioned about his lessons on the killing curse. He had gotten through an entire two weeks without a single question from anyone about what happened in Dumbledore's office and now he would have to face being questioned when he was sure he knew how to answer it.  
  
It wasn't that he wanted to keep this charm a secret from the class. It was that he didn't want to have the spell reaching Voldemort's ears. He needed to have this spell be a surprise to him so he couldn't predict it coming. He also needed to keep his connection to Ginny a secret so that she would be safe. When Krum came around to the killing curse Harry tensed up.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry." Ginny's voice said in his head. "It's not going to kill us if we tell anyone that there might be a defense against the killing curse."

"It might be dangerous if Voldemort finds out about it. I want the element of surprise with him." "You will have that because you will have me."

"I know that Ginny but I don't want to have you involved."

"Harry even if I am not there I am still involved. I am connected to you and I will experience everything that you do. Plus it's a war I am already involved weather you like it or not. Everyone is."  
  
Harry was pulled out of his conversation by Hermione. She had elbowed him in the ribs so he would pay attention to the question that Professor Krum had just asked. Harry, who had actually heard the question about if he agreed with Pavarti or not, stood up and stated that he completely disagreed with her, she had said that there was no known way to stop the killing curse. Harry looked at professor Krum and when he saw his approving smile he proceeded to tell the class that there was a way to stop the killing curse that he, Ginny Hermione, Ron, Luna, and professor Krum had actually found a defense against it. He went on explaining that he perfected it in Dumbledore's office and that was why there was a displacement charm on the entire school. Once Harry was finished Professor Krum started in on talking about how to perform the charm and how love for a person was not enough you needed a love for life and humanity.  
  
Professor Krum taught the rest of the class the basic principles behind the killing curse and why it was considered unblockable. It was easier to feel hatred for everything than it was to feel love for everything. Professor Krum excused the class for lunch and told them that he was planning a special lesson after they returned. Harry was a bit curious to see what was going to happen after lunch.  
  
He met up with Ginny in the great hall. They sat down and ate their food, discussing what they were going to do at Hogsmeade tomorrow. They haven't been there together yet and the thought of a day out of Hogwarts to spend at their leisure was appealing to them. The only thing that Harry didn't want to do was go to that coffee shop that Cho took him to last year. He didn't want to relive any of the bad memories that happened by seeing that place. The best thing about dating Ginny was that they really were like the exact same person. They both enjoyed the exact same things. So no matter what they suggested to do they both agreed that it would be fun. After their lunch break was over and they had planned out their entire day at Hogsmeade, Harry walked Ginny to her next class and went back to D.A.D.A. When he arrived there was a note on the door telling the class to meet out in the courtyard. Harry began walking toward the courtyard wondering what this was all about and what the surprise lesson would be.  
  
He arrived outside to see the class just as confused as he was. He stood next to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"What this all about Hermione."

"Don't know he wouldn't tell me. He said it would be fun though."

"That's good he usually knows how to throw a good lesson." Professor Krum walked out to meet up with his class. He explained that today's lesson would be best if taught as some of the D.A. lessons were taught. They were going to have a duel. It would be a partnered situation and you would use your knowledge of spells and combat to try and win over your opponent. There would be no commands of what spell to use only that you cannot hurt one another. Other than that everything was game. Ginny started to protest in her mind that this wasn't fair. How was she going to be able to concentrate on her next class if he was in the middle of a duel? Harry spent his time trying to tell her that she would be fine and not bothering to get a partner. He finally asked Hermione but apparently Ron had beaten him to it. In fact he was the only one without a partner in the class.  
  
Professor Krum asked if everyone had a partner and when Harry told him that he did not Krum told him that he would duel against him. Harry had a feeling that this was planned. Ginny who was now more interested in the duel than her class gave up trying to concentrate on anything but the duel. Harry bowed to Krum and faced off. An echo of spells could be heard in the background. Harry hit his ready stance and cast Accio on Krum's wand. Krum had vanished from his standing spot and reappeared behind Harry without his wand. He was not expecting Harry to cast anything but a mere disarming charm. He was mistaken. Harry threw back his wand and asked how he had apparrated. It shouldn't be possible Hermione had always said that it wasn't possible and that there was an antidisapparating jinx on the castle. Professor Krum smiled and then bowed. Harry cast another Accio charm but having already used that curse Krum was expecting it and gripped his wand tighter. He then cast Petrificus Totalus on Harry but Harry knowing what was coming redirected it back at him. Krum cast an absorbsion spell and the curse dissolved into the front of his wand. Krum was good. That was for sure. He knew his magic spells.  
  
The rest of the class had stopped their duel to watch Harry and Professor Krum duel. Harry was spouting of every spell that he knew followed by accio to throw him off guard. Harry was so caught up in what he was doing that when he cast his last accio charm he cast it on everyone's wand standing around him. Ginny could see through Harry's eyes and could see all of the wands flying at Harry. Harry could not move out of the way to avoid being hit by a shower of wands. His reflex kicked in and he shielded his eyes with his arms. He expected the wands to have hit him by now but they hadn't reached him yet. Ginny's voice was all that he could hear. They had stopped time once again. Harry lowered his arms and looked around. He had about thirty wands just about to hit him. He grabbed Professor Krum's wand and walked around to the other side of his teacher. He wasn't sure how long time was going to stay like this but before he could even think about it time kicked back in. The wands showered the spot where he was standing and everyone was in shock that he was no longer standing there anymore. Harry had a look of triumph on his face. He was standing on the other side of the class holding his teachers wand for the second time today. Harry tossed his wand back to Krum and rejoined the class. Professor Krum called it a day and excused the class. Harry was so pleased with himself he almost didn't hear Professor Krum ask him to stay behind.  
  
"Ginny I am going to meet up with you in the common room. Ginny?" Harry could no longer hear her voice in his head. He had not felt this alone for quite some time. Professor Krum gave him a concerned look and then asked him how he did what he did. He told him that he stopped time again. Krum gave Harry a satisfied look as he had just found out that Harry only won by a lucky chance. He passed the look off by telling Harry that he was glad that his ability to stop time was coming in handy. Harry was still worried about why he could hear Ginny's thoughts. He tried to will himself back into her head but he had no luck.  
  
Harry excused himself from Professor Krum's presence and walked to the Common Room. He sat on his favorite chair and waited for Ginny to show up. After what felt like days the Portrait opened up and Ginny walked in. She didn't look worried at all. Harry walked up to Ginny and kissed her. He could feel Ginny's presence reenter his mind. He was once again calm. Ginny looked at him and told him that it was all ok that the two of them separating for a minute or so wasn't that big of a deal. Harry tried to act like he agreed but he just didn't and now that they were in each others minds again Harry could hid that he didn't like being separated from her. She hugged him and told him that she missed him. That everything was better.  
  
Once he felt back to his normal state they walked down to the Great Hall to eat dinner. They didn't have any homework to do and their afternoon was free so Harry and Ginny took the time to go down to the quidditch pitch and fly around playing tag. Harry enjoyed this a lot because it was great practice. They would have to fool each other on three levels. Actual flying skills, reading body language, and knowing what the other was thinking. It was, all in all, very difficult to do. Harry and Ginny finished playing around and called it a night. Flying took a lot out of them. They headed back for the common room.  
  
Harry sank into his favorite chair to relax. Ginny squished in next to him and made herself more comfortable. Her actions reminded Harry of how Crookshank acted when it wanted to sit on you. She glared at him and began to wiggle herself more comfortably into the chair. Harry laughed to himself and then gave a sharp yelp when he was jabbed in his ribs by Ginny. She glared at him again and then curled up against him. His ribs hurt a bit but he knew that he deserved a bit of it. Besides she doesn't hit that hard it was really just that quickness of her doing it out of instinct that caught him off guard. He didn't even have time to hear her thinking that she was going to hit him.  
  
The rest of the night crept by as slow as possible. It appeared as if time knew that everyone was watching it and it froze in the spot light. The excitement in the air was growing as each minute passed. Harry couldn't take it. He got up from his seat with Ginny and decided to turn in for the night. He was actually tired and could feel that Ginny was just as tired as he was. Harry went up to his room after kissing Ginny good night. He laid in his bed and trying to will himself to sleep. His body was exhausted but his mind was racing with fantasies about his day with Ginny tomorrow. He sat back thinking of the events that were so close to him and somewhere in the middle of his flowing thoughts he drifted a sleep.  
  
Harry and Ginny dreamt together as they did. Their minds bounced around one thought to another. While they were used to being in each others dreams, they usually had control over them. Now to feel the world swirl under their feet and carry them to places they've never seen before, freaked them out. The last time that Harry had been carried off to places he'd never seen before Voldemort was trying to lure him into a trap.  
  
Harry sprung up in his four poster bed breathing heavily. His scar tingled a bit and he was soaked in sweat. He took in a few deep breathes as Ginny was trying to calm him down at the same time she was trying to calm herself down. They had shared the dream and they had both been frightened with it. There was nothing in the dream to indicate a reason of fear. But it was the total lack of forward movement and coherent events that had freaked them out. They hadn't had a dream that didn't make any sense in so long that to have one know shocked and frightened them. Harry's scar gave a slight throb on his head and he began to rub it just as Ginny began to rub her head in the same place.

"This had something to do with Voldemort, Ginny."

"I know it's weird though I didn't get that feeling in the dream."

"I didn't sense it either just that something wasn't right."

"Same here." Harry looked at the window and saw the sun was up. He started to get dressed and then went down to meet up with Ginny and the others, except the others where not in the common room. They headed down to the great hall to eat breakfast and sat down with Ron and Hermione who greeted them with a good morning. The excitement in the Great Hall was steadily increasing with each body that entered it. It was Halloween and third year and above could take a trip to Hogsmeade as long as they had permission to due so from there parents.

A lot of the parents and a few of the teachers thought that it would be a good idea to cancel the trips to the town but Dumbledore quickly put a stop to their worries. He had a charm cast on the entire village to prevent apparating in or out of it. He also had highly trained aurors stationed throughout the village to keep an eye on them. It wasn't so much that there was an excess of aurors in the grounds that comforted Harry, more that Dumbledore had a way to communicate with everyone of them and could be there in a blink of an eye, that calmed him. After breakfast was over attention was called to all third years and over that where able to go to Hogsmeade. Harry walked to the front gates of the school with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Viktor Krum caught up with them as they were entering Hogsmeade. Harry, Ginny and Ron split up from Hermione and Viktor when they entered the town. They entered Zonko's joke shop where Ron met up with Luna and left for the leaky cauldron.

Harry and Ginny were left alone or at least alone in the sense that none of there friends were there. It was just Harry and Ginny in a joke shop (that had substantially lost business since Fred and George had opened there joke shop) with a bunch of gawking third years that hadn't seen the shop before. They left the shop and decided to walk towards the end of the town. Deciding it would be best not to go further than the auror that was stationed outside of the last shop, they sat down at a couple of benches in front of the post office. There really wasn't that much for them to do on this end of town but it was better than being in a shop full of third years. They made conversation about nothing in particular passing the time that they got to be alone before they decided that it would be best to walk to the leaky cauldron themselves. They entered the pub and sat down at a table that Ron had waved them to. Harry ordered two butter beers and sat back in the chair with a feeling of glee. It was actually good to be out of school and still not have to worry too much about an attack on them. The butter beers were brought out to them and Harry took a big gulp from his glass. The warming feeling of comfort spread over him as he sank further into his chair.  
  
They sat around for a couple of hours talking about school work and discussing all the events that had happened to Harry and Ginny. After a bit of talking and laughing and maybe a bit too much butter beer Harry and Ginny got up and left the pub. They had the rest of the day to do stuff that they had planned out. They wanted to go and check out the selection of sweets that was at Honey dukes and maybe find something they hadn't tried yet. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and headed down the road towards Honey Dukes. They barely moved two steps when someone grabbed his shoulder. In an instance without a thought on what they were doing everything froze in motion. They didn't even realize what was going on. Their instincts forced them to stop time this time not just there love for one another. Harry turned to face the man who had grabbed his shoulder. He was shocked to see who was standing in front of him. Remus Lupin was standing in front of him with a slight look of relief on his face. His arm still out stretched with a grip on an imaginary shoulder that was there when he out stretched it in the first place. Harry just starred at him before Ginny finally broke the immobile silence.

"He's dead he can't be here."

"I know Ginny it has to be a trick. It's a polyjuice potion more than likely. He thought it might fool me."

"What do we do with him?"

"Well we should take him to the castle so Dumbledore can be informed. I don't think that Dumbledore would want us to kill him until we found out who he was. Besides I want to know who it is before I kill him." Ginny stared into Harry's eyes but she already knew that he was being serious. Harry knew that who ever he was he was the one who killed Remus and he wanted to know who it was. Harry cast mobilus corpse on the imposter and directed him back up to the castle this was definitely not the way they had planned to spend there time at Hogsmeade today.  
  
Harry and Ginny walked up to the castle to Dumbledore's office. Harry turned to the imposter took his wand and tied him up with his. They waited until time started back up which was about the equivalent to five minutes.  
  
"Harry," Remus started then looked around and noticed that he was bound and floating standing in front of Dumbledore's office. "What's going on? How did we get here?" He asked. Harry and Ginny gave him no response just said the password and walked up the revolving stairs. Harry knocked on the door. He didn't look at Remus because hearing his voice was enough to make his skin boil with pure hatred for this person. Why is this person still pretending to be Remus? They waited until Dumbledore opened the door and invited them in. They went into detail about what had happened and how he thought that this person had killed Remus.

"But Harry I am Remus," He stated.

"No you are not Remus. Remus is dead I saw him in the other world with Sirus and my mom." "You saw Sirus and Lily."

"Don't say there names." Dumbledore interrupted Harry by standing and asking for silence. "Now I must get this story straight Harry. So I ask for some silence right now. Remus..." "That's not Remus."

"Will you allow me to look into your head?"

"Yes." Harry could see the slight hesitation in his answer. Harry kept quiet and allowed Dumbledore to see into Remus' mind. Dumbledore sat back and looked shocked, amazed, and saddened at the same time. Harry took notice to the time and saw that an hour had almost passed since he had left Hogsmeade.

"So who is he Dumbledore?"

"It isn't my place to tell you that Harry."

"What? Why not? It doesn't matter anyway I will see who he really is in about two minutes once the polyjuice potion wears off." Remus laughed at Harry. It wasn't that what he said was really comical just wrong. Remus started to explain to Harry that he was not taking a potion that this body had been his for a long time. There was something eerie about the way he spoke to him. He sounded and spoke just as he did when he first met Remus but this was impossible Remus is dead.

"So how long have you been pretending to be Remus Lupin?" Harry asked. Remus was taken aback by this statement. He seemed to be studying Harry's face to see if there was a point in which Harry would start laughing but Harry didn't laugh. This wasn't a matter to laugh at. Harry wanted to know who this man is and how long he had been Remus Lupin. When he saw that Harry meant the questioned he heaved a sigh. What was he doing was he going to let him know that it was all a dream. That it was time to wake up. That none of this had happened. What was going on? Remus looked at Harry and started to answer his question.

"Sixteen years Harry I have been Remus Lupin for sixteen years. Or at least I have been in Remus Lupin's body for sixteen years I still like to believe that I am myself." Harry couldn't believe his ears. Had he never actually met Remus Lupin? This was absurd. He had to have met the man that he thought he met. How could this be a lie? But then again Ron's rat had turned out to be Peter. Then who was this man and why was he here?

"Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know that Harry?"

"I think that I deserve it after all if you are telling the truth then I trusted you and now I find out that you have been lying to me all this time."

"Harry it that wasn't the time for me to let anyone know who I am."

"Who are you?!" Harry screamed. He took notice to the time. He was at least telling him the truth with the polyjuice potion. He had not taken it to transform into Remus but then how was he doing this? He could not be Remus because Remus was dead.

"Harry I am James Potter." Harry didn't say anything. He could feel his anger starting to boil up inside of him. How could he start to tell him this? Hatred burned in his throat and stung at his eyes. Nearly at tears from anger Harry swallowed. How could he expect Harry to believe this? Harry stood up and stormed out of Dumbledore's Office. Dumbledore tried to stop him from going but Harry's anger had gotten the best of him and as Dumbledore started to slam the door shut it stopped in the process and swung back open. Ginny got up and followed Harry. She yelled after him begging for him to go back but he didn't need to hear what they had to say. She didn't catch up to him until he had reached the Gryffindor Common room. It was empty because it was Halloween and third years and above where spending the day at Hogsmeade and first and second years where out roaming the grounds and enjoying the castle.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted. Harry didn't turn around. He wanted to be alone. He headed up to his room. Ginny didn't care that he wanted to be alone she wanted to talk with him. She wanted to make sure everything was ok. She was genuinely concerned about what he was going through. Harry was so furious with the events that had happened that he just wanted to be alone to think about it. It was absurd to think that he was to believe that Remus Lupin, or whatever he was, was his dad. There was just no way that that could be truthful. He had seen his dad come out of Voldemort's wand at the end of his forth year. He heard this imposter state that he didn't know that Harry's dad had changed from Sirus as his secret keeper. There just isn't any possible way. Ginny entered Harry's room and sat next to him on his bed. He had his back to her and had no intention of turning over to face her. She didn't mind that he felt like this because she didn't need to see his face to talk with him anymore. Ginny reached down and absentmindedly rubbed her hand over his back.

"Hey," she said to him feeling the awkward strain of trying to find the right words to say. Harry already knew what she had to say. Ginny's thoughts were easy to read and hear. Harry's thoughts had been so scrambled that the same could not be said for him. He tried to focus on what she needed to hear but this was hard. His mind kept bouncing from one thought about Remus to another and how this man had lied to him and was now expecting him to believe that he was his dad. What was he playing at? Everyone knew that James Potter was dead. Why would he expect for him to believe this? Ginny curled up with Harry on his bed trying to bring him comfort.


	13. Halloween Night

A/N ok first I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I knew where I wanted to go with this but didn't know exactly how to get there but I am there now.

Also I would like to thank sherbert-lemon-666 for the comments and if anyone knows were to get a beta then let me know please and thank you.

Next I would like to say to Feanturi Dindel that posting reviews like that brings out the sadist in me and I thank you for helping me feel better about taking my time I really wanted to see if you would squirm for me. Hehehehehehe. Alright now on to the story.

Chapter 13

Halloween Night

Harry remained on the bed still angered at the idea of this impersonator claiming to be his dad.

"It just doesn't make sense. He can't be my dad." Ginny felt at a lost for words. On one hand she didn't know if this person was Harry's dad. But she didn't want to disagree with Harry. She knew that he had his reasons for not believing him and she wanted to support him. Harry knew that she was torn between herself. He did not need to be connected to her to know this. It was obvious that she didn't know what to think.

Ron entered the room to find Harry and Ginny curled up on the bed.

"So this is what you two decided to do." Ron knew that Harry and Ginny hadn't done anything but just seeing them like this after looking for them for about an hour and a half he had to poke fun at them.

Harry on the other hand didn't move. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to hit something. He needed to get out of the room away from everyone. Ginny gripped his waist a little bit harder.

"What's going on guys?" Ron had been expecting them to retaliate on him. But they didn't move or even seem to acknowledge that he was there.

"Hey guys are you ok?" Harry got up and stormed out of the room. Ron looked puzzled like he had said something wrong but didn't know what.

"Ginny did I say something wrong?"

"No Ron you didn't say anything wrong."

"Then what is wrong? Why did Harry just storm out of here like that?"

"We saw Remus today Ron. We ran into him at Hogsmeade."

"What Remus is alive?"

"No not exactly Ron you see it isn't Remus. He is James Potter."

"What?" Ron asked at the same time that Harry screamed into Ginny's head. "That isn't James Potter. It can't be my dad."

"Then Harry, why can't we see your dad in the dream enhancer? This is the only thing that I can think of that makes sense."

"No it doesn't make sense. How can it, this is another person we are talking about here Ginny. People just don't become other people."

"How do you know Harry there is a lot that you don't seem to know about. What about with Polyjuice you seemed convinced that polyjuice was what had changed him into Remus." Harry fell silent. He didn't want to talk to Ginny anymore. He didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. He raced through the castle to the front doors, pulled out his wand, summoned his broom and took flight in a matter of seconds. He headed out past the lake and flew until he felt content with the distance that he had put between him and every other living being. He was furious with the world, furious with the wizarding world at least. Harry landed out in the middle of nowhere, past the forbidden forest on a cliff side that was only recognizable to him from the train ride to Hogwarts.

Harry could here the sounds of the Great Hall in his head. The Halloween party had begun. Harry thoughts had consumed him. He was shaking with anger. He didn't want to hear the party it was unbearable. Ginny was silent and holding back tears. She wished that Harry could be there with her. Today had not worked out at all like either of them had planned. The great hall was decorated in its usual décor. Dumbledore stood up to announce that Remus Lupin had returned and that he would be joining them for the feast.

Harry had heard enough he forced himself to shut out Ginny's mind. He didn't want to hear it anymore. He couldn't take it, the noise, the fact that everyone was embracing this imposter and that somehow he had fooled Dumbledore into believing him. His heart was racing and his whole body was shaking. He could feel himself falling apart on the inside. He tried tuning it out but it wouldn't the bond was just too strong. His mind was aching and his body was convulsing in fits of hysteric rage. And then everything was silent. And Harry was left alone to think clearly and uninterrupted about the past events.

It couldn't be possible. How could they expect him believe that Remus was actually his father? Harry could only think of one thing to do. He would force him to show his true side. Over the past few months that he had been at Hogwarts he had learned how to do things he didn't know he could do. Most of this was thanks to Tonks even though they had thought that she was trying to kill them at one point. She taught them to with stand all but one of the unforgivable curses and Harry found out the other. She had also taught them a few other tricks on breaking through disguises.

Harry had mad up his mind. He was going to go into the castle and uncover who this really was. He would use the scorgere charm to force him to reveal himself. Harry mounted his broom and flew back to the castle. He decided that he was going to use his invisibility cloak to get close enough. He ran up the staircase to his room and put his broom on his bed. He opened up his trunk and searched for his cloak. It wasn't in their apparently it had been removed before hand. Harry held out his wand.

"Accio cloak." He said but nothing happened. It didn't show up. He tried again but with no luck. It just wasn't showing up. He was going to have to do this without the use of his cloak.

Harry started out down towards the great hall with the voice of the fat lady scolding him in the distance. Harry came up on the entrance to the great hall and pushed forward through the doors. The entire room looked at him as he mad his way up to the teachers table. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lupin. Three teachers made an attempt to stop him but before they could do more than stand up Harry had stopped time.

"Scorgere," Harry yelled and as the white lights from Harry's wand passed through Lupin's face Harry could see James Potter.

Harry's wand hand flown from his hand and he was thrown back as the expellarmus charm hit him. Time had begun moving as soon as he saw his dad. Lupin was his dad. He was James. Dumbledore calmed the room and picked Harry up. He walked Harry out of the room and up to his office. Harry collapsed on one of his chairs and fought back his tears. He was sure only ten minutes ago that Lupin was an imposter. Now he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he had been telling the truth.

"Harry," Dumbledore began. Harry didn't move. He kept his face in his hands.

"Harry I don't know what you where trying to pull but attacking an adult in front of the entire school was not a good idea."

"I didn't attack him. I forced him to reveal himself to me. I know that he was telling the truth now." There was a knock at the door and Lupin entered.

He looked at Harry and then at Dumbledore.

"Albus don't punish the boy this is my fault. I should have told him earlier."

"I am not going to punish the boy he didn't attack you."

"Well if it wasn't for professor Krum he would have."

"Actually he stopped everyone from doing anything long enough to find out if you where telling the truth."

"What?"

"He hit you with his spell."

Harry looked at Dumbledore amazed for almost a second until he realized who he was looking at.

There was another knock on the door. Dumbledore beckoned them in. Professor McGonnagal entered with Ginny. They both looked mad and shaken up. Ginny walked over to Harry and sat down beside him. She didn't say a word to him. Professor McGonnagal walked across the room. Her face was tightened by anger.

Harry knew that he needed to do what he did but he could have done it differently. He was just a bit mad and now he was lost. The world that he knew was falling down and this world of magic that he had been placed in 6 years ago was now starting to form over in reality. It crossed into his old world last year and now it pushes its way through his soul. His mind was white with empty thought. He couldn't see or think straight. Was all of this real? What was going on? It seemed so unreal that less than five hours ago he was with Ginny Ron and Luna drinking butter beer in the Leaky Cauldron. He had just come to terms with the fact that Lupin had died and now he had to come to terms with the fact that he had never known Lupin at all.

The room became heavy and started stirring. And what was stirring became spinning before he and Ginny hit the floor. They weight of the situation had just fallen on him and he and Ginny had passed out.

Harry woke up in a strange and dark place. He recognized this place. He had been here before, but he couldn't figure out why he was here. How did he get to this house?

"Ginny," he called out but there was no answer. There was only the cold feeling that something wasn't right. She wasn't in his head anymore and he couldn't feel her presence in the room. The high pitch shrill of laughter filled the air and his breathe was sucked from his lungs. What was happening? The air grew colder and he knew that the dementors were around. He reached for his wand but couldn't find it. It wasn't on him. Now hopeless he turned to run he needed his wand to defend himself but he couldn't find it. Harry ran for the nearest door and grabbed the frozen handle. They where very close the room was effected by its presence.

Harry opened the door and motioned to walk through it but he could not. His hand had frozen to the door. In an effort to get away he jerked his hand from the door knob ripping the skin off of the palm of his hand. Hot white pain shot up his arm and the sound of his blood hitting the floor filled the room. Now more frantic than ever to get out of this place Harry turned and came face to face with a cloaked figure with their wand raised.

Harry woke up still on the floor of Dumbledore's office His scar burned into his scalp. Ginny laid there beside him. She was whiter than normal and looked a bit shaken up. She noticed Harry looking at him and tried to hide behind a false smile. He shrugged it off he would ask her about it later. Dumbledore started in with his questions trying to find out if they where ok. They told him that they were ok it was just the gravity of the situation at hand that got to him, after all Harry now had his father.

Dumbledore knew that Harry wasn't revealing everything to him but decided that he trusted him and that he would let him know when he was ready. He excused them.

Harry got off of the floor and walked out of Dumbledore's office with Ginny. They started off towards the Great Hall when Professor McGonagal stopped them.

"Harry," she started, "You need to return to your Common room. There is food up there but you must understand that you attacked someone tonight. I can't allow you to return to the festival. Ginny you may join him if you wish but you are free to return to the Great Hall."

Harry looked over at Ginny and realized that he hadn't been connected to her since they passed out. He noticed that she looked a bit nervous but also looked a bit apprehensive. Harry knew that she wanted to stay with him but also wanted to be around her friends. She was still mad at him for this afternoon and he wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

"Ginny it's alright you can go back to the Great Hall."

"No I am going up to the common room with you."

Harry didn't need to be told twice so they walked back up to the common room. Ginny was still very distant. She just didn't fell like talking to him.

They walked to the common room without saying another word to each other. When Harry entered the common room there was food that was brought up from the Great Hall. Ginny sat down on one side of the table still looking as distant as ever. She seemed to want to say something, like she was going over it in her head trying to phrase it right. She just sat there staring at the food in front of her.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled as if she had forgotten that he was even in the room. This had always made Harry's hair stand on end at the same time he melted in his seat.

"Ginny come on you can tell me."

Ginny continued to smile at him.

"Harry lets eat I am hungry." Harry tried to ask again but she had already started to stack her plate with food set in front of them. She went back to her silent mode. Harry had never seen this with her even when she was to shy to speak to him during his second year.

"Ginny," Harry started but Ginny interrupted telling him to eat and that she was too hungry to talk right now. Harry gave in and started to fill his plate with an assortment of meat pies and sandwiches. Harry was pretty hungry since he hadn't eaten since lunch this afternoon. Ginny chuckled to herself and Harry looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing really."

"What?"

"Well I realized that we are kind of on a date in our common room."

Harry looked around and noticed that the room was empty and the set up was kind of like they were on a date. Harry waved his wand and conjured up some candles to fit the mood. Ginny started to giggle again. This was unlike her in almost every way that Harry had known her. She had always been a bit giggly but never for no reason.

He looked at her with some suspicion. She told him not to worry about it that every thing was alright. Harry didn't believe her. He knew that something was wrong but he could tell what it was. He knew that he was being too vain to think that it was about this afternoon. She wouldn't be this weird or distant if that where the case. She had kept her distance from him since she had woken up from the dream she had.

Harry thought back to his dream it was weird. But at the same time it felt so familiar. Maybe what was bothering Ginny was her dream. Harry looked at her and began to tell her about his dream. Maybe if he talked about his dream it would pull her closer to him. He told her about how he knew the place and how he couldn't find his wand and then the figure in black.

Ginny looked at him. All the color in her face was gone. The silence in the room was interrupted by the portrait opening and in walking Hermione, Ron, and Luna.

"We thought that we would find you two here." Ron said. Harry looked up at him a smiled. Ginny forced a laugh and pretended everything was alright. Before either of them could speak Hermione started in on Harry.

"Harry are you crazy, you attacked a guest to Hogwarts?"

"I didn't attack him. I forced him to reveal himself to me. Hermione I forced my dad to show himself."

"Well it sure looked like you tried to attack him if Viktor hadn't stopped you who knows what you would have done?"

"Hermione I didn't attack him I forced him to reveal himself and Professor Krum only hit me with an expeliarmus charm after I was done. I had stopped time."

Hermione looked at Harry a bit worried with what he had said. Ron had just let what he had heard register in his head.

"So your dad is alive?"

"Yes he is alive. We all met him as Professor Lupin."

Hermione's attention had diverted to Ginny while Ron and Harry were talking and they had disappeared out of the room up to the girls dormitories.

"What was that about?" Ron asked

"I don't know."

Ron looked back towards the girls dormitories with a worried expression. Luna grabbed him by the waist and made him jump. He had been dating her for almost a month now and she had a knack for startling him. Harry grinned at him. Harry sat on the couch and continued his conversation with Ron talking about how odd it felt that he had his dad back.

Hermione walked back down the stairs and sat on the couch next to Harry. She didn't say a word to either of them. Harry looked at her and then asked were Ginny was.

"She's going to bed. She has had a long day and needs some sleep."

Harry looked at Hermione. He knew that something was wrong. The portrait opened and the rest of the Gryffindors had started to enter the room.

"I should probably get back," Luna said to Ron.

"I'll walk with you."

Ron and Luna walked out of the dorms, which was now filled with everyone talking around them. Every group that had formed in the common room kept glancing at Harry. He knew that they all where talking about how he had attacked Remus. Harry didn't care too much about it. He knew that he was going to hear about it for the next few weeks. Harry leaned over and asked Hermione what was wrong with Ginny but she just insisted that Ginny would tell him when she was ready. Harry got up and left the room. He wasn't really mad at Hermione but he was annoyed that he couldn't talk to his girlfriend.

Harry changed for bed. He felt exhausted from the mental stress that happened today. Harry laid down and fell asleep.

He was back in the same room that he was in earlier. His hand hurt from the door knob. He was racing around frantic to find away out of this place. He turned around and a figure in a black hood was standing in front of him pointing their wand at him. Harry jumped back and noticed that the wand wasn't pointing at him that the figure in black had extended Harry's wand towards him so he could get it back. Harry approached the hooded figure. Who are you? Ginny pulled back her hood. Tears lined her face. She handed his wand to him. She opened her mouth as to speak. She couldn't say what was on her mind. She kept mouthing "I'm sorry". Harry didn't know what for.

In the back ground he heard her voice screaming for him. Harry listened to where it was coming from. He could hear it all over the room.

Harry sat up in his bed. He could still hear Ginny calling for him in his head and realized that she was calling him from her dream. Harry spoke back to her. She calmed down a bit when she heard his voice. Harry could feel her wake up in his head. She was in tears.

"Harry can you come down stairs," Ginny asked.

"Sure," he said.

Harry walked downstairs and sat on the couch. The room was quiet now. It was late in the morning and everyone had gone off to bed a while ago. Ginny came walking down stairs and sat next to him on the couch.

"Harry," She began.


	14. Ginny's Denial

Ok sorry about the length of time it took to post this chapter. I know that you have been waiting and I do apologize for that. On a brighter note I am rewriting chapter one and possible chapter two. The reason for this is because I posted them so fast that they didn't make any sense. If you do not wish to read these chapters do not worry because I am not changing the story line just making them easier to follow. Editing and dragging out chapter one and two. It seemed too rushed for my tastes and some of it was really cheesy.

On that note please by all means enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

Ginny's Denial

"Harry," Ginny started, "I am sorry."

"For what, Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Harry for a few minutes not saying a single word. He could see her hesitation, thinking about how she wanted to say what she wanted to.

"Ginny you can tell me anything, don't worry about it."

"Harry its just," she paused thinking over her words, "well you see I've been thinking….." she stopped talking and placed her head into her hands. Harry rubbed his hand over her back. He wanted her to continue but needed to let her do this on her own. After a bit she started to talk again.

"And well I…"

"Ginny it's alright you can tell me what you saw in the dream." With these words Ginny sank down in her hands further and began to cry.

"You don't think this has something to do with you forcing me out of your head this afternoon," Ginny said through her tears. Harry looked down at a spot on the floor in front of him and stared intently. He didn't think of what she would feel when he did that. He just needed to be alone.

"I'm sorry."

Ginny sobbing grew more intense. She was letting everything out. She lost control of her mind and Harry could feel their connection starting up again. He felt her pain and crying. She was hurt. Their connection was growing stronger and then he could feel nothing just like that it had vanished. He could tell that she was keeping the connection to her mind closed.

He supposed he deserved that in someway but he couldn't help but feel anger towards her. After all that he had been through this was the moment she decided to be petty and abandon him. Harry got off of the couch and walked to the fireplace. He tried calming himself, he knew that he deserved that, but his angered flared. He stared into the now dieing fire and tuned out his surroundings. Ginny's voice snapped him back into focus

"Harry I am sorry but I can't allow us to reconnect right now. I have a lot to sort out in my head and I kind of need to do it on my own."

"And I suppose I get to just sit on the sidelines again and be kept out of this loop as well."

"Harry you know that is not what I am trying to do. I just need some time to think."

"No its ok I mean after all I am use to this solitude." Harry's tone was dry.

"Harry why can't you give me just a bit of time?"

"Why do you need time? Why can't you just trust me?"

"You think that I don't trust you? Is that it?" Harry fell silent. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He turned to walk towards the staircase.

"Harry," Ginny said, "I think we need a break from each other." Harry stopped just enough to hear what she had to say and then darted up to his room. He enclosed himself within his four poster bed and cast a locking charm on his drapes. His mind was replaying the actions that had happened and lead up to this. She was breaking up with him.

The idea of sleep to Harry was impossible. He tried to forget about what had happened, but that was about as easy as giving up magic. That just wasn't about to happen. His mind kept replaying every little thing she said. He didn't want to concentrate on that. He tried to focus on other events that had happened in his life, but his life was pretty messed up. He couldn't think of much.

He tried to remember the time when Hagrid came and brought him to this school. But thinking of that only reminded him of the first time he saw Ginny. Thinking of Lupin didn't help because she was with him when he found out who Lupin really was. Thinking of Sirus hurt more than he could remember. How could he do this? Sirus was his godfather and he pretty much forgot to grieve over his lose. Of course he could visit Sirus but that only brought on more thoughts of Ginny.

"It's no use I can't think of anything to get my mind off of this." Harry thought to himself. "It just isn't fair. Why did she have to do this to me?" Tears fell from his tightly shut eyes. In the distant corner of his mind he could hear sobbing that was not his own. While he could not hear Ginny's thoughts or feel her presence he could still feel her emotions, however vague they might be. She was hurt just as he was.

Harry rolled over in bed. Concentrating on what he could hear. He wanted to be close to her. But that was not possible. This was as close to her as he could get and it tore him up inside. Eventually the sobs stopped and Ginny could no longer be felt in his head. Harry truly felt alone. He gave into the exhaustion that both his body and mind felt.

"Harry wake up," Ron started. Harry sighed as the full weight of the night before clawed back up to his shoulders and entered his thoughts. He couldn't bring himself to getting out of bed. Ron was persistent and would not falter easily though.

"Harry, get up come we have things to do today, remember?" He remembered they were supposed to go and visit Hagrid today. Perhaps even his dad but after last night he really didn't want to do much of anything. Ron who just fully got a look at Harry asked if there was something wrong. Actually asked the way that Ron or one of the twins would have by making a joke about how Harry had obviously not gotten his beauty sleep. Harry couldn't even bring himself to laughing at it. All he felt like doing was crying. But he didn't have the strength or the tears left for it.

Ron eventually got him out of bed and Harry halfheartedly got ready for the day. They went down to the Great Hall were Harry didn't eat anything. Ron, who was to busy with his own plate didn't notice Harry sitting there playing with what little food was on his plate. And when Ron was finally done with his plate he dragged Harry out of the Great Hall not noticing how much effort it was taking him to get Harry to do anything.

"Hi Hagrid," Ron greeted as the door to his cottage was opened. Hagrid motioned them in for some tea and biscuits. Harry had not seen Hagrid outside of class for a while and had the situation been different he would have felt pains of guilt. But as it was he was having trouble feel anything but melancholy at the moment.

The trip to Hagrids was uneventful as Hagrid still thought that Harry was down about Remus being back. That maybe Harry hadn't come to terms with the situation. Whatever it was he knew that Harry was not himself and that when the time was right he would talk about it.

Harry left Hagrid's place feeling just as empty as when he showed up. The hollow feeling in his gut had bore itself further into Harry's soul. Harry could feel Ginny's tears running down his cheeks. The emotional impact he felt from her could only mean one thing. She regretted taking a break from him.

Harry took off for the castle leaving Ron, yelling for him to wait, behind him. He wasn't sure were she would be but he decided that he would check the common room to start. When he entered the common room though, he was only greeted by Hermione. She obviously knew what was going on, it was Hermione.

"Hermione have you seen Ginny today," Harry asked being as forward with her as possible.

"Harry I think that we need to talk."

"Cant it wait Hermione, I really want to talk with Ginny right now."

"Yes well that is what I want to talk with you about." Harry was getting a bit agitated by her. He knew that she had his best interests at heart, but he couldn't help but feel angered towards her.

"Harry please I know that you want to see her but she really does need some space right now."

"Yes but why does she need space now, what did I do wrong?"

"You haven't done anything wrong Harry this is about her. She will deal with what is going on by herself. Harry lets take a walk," Hermione finished as the portrait door swung open and Ron followed by some third years entered.

"Harry, why didn't you wait for me? You've been acting kind of strange all day."

"Ron," Hermione started, but she didn't know were to finish. This wasn't her problem to tell him, and she had learned over the years with Harry, that if Harry wanted Ron to know, he would tell him.

"Harry and I are going for a walk Ron we will see you afterwards, ok?"

"No it's not ok."

"Ron, back off right now," Hermione pleaded as she gestured Harry to the door. Harry followed Hermione out of the Common Room. He needed to talk to someone and find out what was wrong with Ginny. Maybe Hermione would know what was going on. At least she could tell him something that would make him feel again.

When they had reached the lake and Hermione had still not started talking to him, Harry began to speak.

"What's wrong with Ginny, Hermione?" She just stared at him for a bit. Her eyes swelled up with tears.

Harry rushed pass a group of Ravenclaw third years towards the castle. He couldn't believe what he had just been told. He had to run from Hermione to keep his composure and to make certain that he didn't do anything to her that he would later regret. His temper was hardly ever in control now days.

Harry couldn't understand why Hermione had said that to him. She questioned his love for Ginny. Told him he was being selfish for not respecting her wishes. How could she do this to him? Couldn't she see that he needed a friend to turn to, a shoulder to cry on, something a bit more reassuring?

Harry was so strung up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Remus in front of and ran headfirst into the man's upper torso. Remus was caught off guard and stumbled backwards. Several fifth year students began talking around them. Harry knew what it was about. They all thought that they saw him attack Remus last night. Remus looked at Harry and with a sigh of compassion towards his son, tried to smile at him.

"Hi Harry." Harry didn't respond to it. How could he, his mind was filled with so many thoughts that he could barely hear what was said to him.

"Harry, are you ok." Remus' voice was kind with concern. Harry could only look at him. If anything could break his composure the look on Remus' face was it. Harry refused to fight what inevitably built up inside of him. He looked back down at a spot on the floor. Tears streamed down his checks.

Harry clinched his fists together. His mind darkened with rage, his body trembling with fits of depression that he didn't want to feel. His eyes stung from the salt in his tears. He didn't want to feel this anymore.

Harry left without answering his dad. He didn't care anymore. He walked up the stairs with Remus shouting after him. He turned the corner without giving any hint of listening to Remus' plea. Harry shut himself into his dorm binding the curtains closed with his wand.

"Harry I'm scarred," Ginny's voice cried in his head. He didn't know what to do. Feeling helpless he answered her back.

"Ginny what is going on, why are you doing this to me." Ginny continued her conversation as though she had not heard what he had said.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose…"

"I miss you and I hope you can forgive me. I don't know what else to do. Please, please forgive me. I love you."

Ginny's presence dissolved from his mind. He was alone. Harry sank into his bed, too emotional to sleep and too drained to move. He laid in his bed and his thoughts got the best of him. His physical exhaustion and lack of movement allowed for sleep.

The room was dark and cold. He remembered where he was. He had been here before. Harry looked to his side. Ginny was there. She was shaking, clinging to his arm, with fear. She knew this place as well. They both feared it. Something was going to happen here, something bad, but what?

"Harry?"

Harry woke up to Ron's voice. He could see Ron tugging to open his curtains, chanting charms to very little use. Harry sealed the curtains and only he could release the hold.

"Harry what's wrong. Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? Is it V-Voldemort? Fine Harry stay in there, don't talk to me."

And with that Ron was off and Harry drifted back to sleep.

Ginny's arm was torn from him. His wand fell to the floor. He was being dragged away by an outside force, until he disappeared. Harry lifted himself from the floor. He could hear crying in his head. Ginny was still close by he hadn't left the house yet.

"Ginny," Harry called out but there was no answer. There was just a cold feeling that something wasn't quite right. He didn't need to know who forced him here. The high pitch shrill of laughter filled the air and his breathe was sucked from his lungs. The air grew colder and he knew that dementors were around. He didn't have his wand. Harry ran for the nearest door and grabbed the frozen handle. His skin ripped from the palm of his hand as he jerk it from the now opened door. Hot white pain raced up his arm and the sound of his blood hitting the floor filled the room. He could feel Ginny's presence behind him. He turned to her now cloaked form standing behind him. 

"Harry I am sorry. I couldn't hold on to you."

Harry woke up the next morning still wrapped in his cocoon of bedding. He wasn't ready to face the day. He knew he had to and ultimately when Ron threatened to report him to Professor McGonagall he decided to at least go to his classes.

After potions was over Harry figured that if he could handle Snape will still in his condition he could finish the rest of his classes.

The week progressed as Harry's class work fell. While he was attending his classes, he was not paying attention to them. He had to serve at least four detentions before Friday had shown up.

Harry had gotten out of his last detention of the week when he caught a glimpse of Ginny. There she was talking with some girls in her year smiling laughing. He considered going up and talking to her right there but while not knowing how she would react, or how he would react, he decided against it. He turned around and took the long way to Gryffindor tower. She was happy. How could she be happy? Was he that easy to get over? Harry could feel his face tighten with anger. He didn't feel hungry anymore and went up to his room. He preformed the same locking shield on his curtains as he did last night. Harry laid back in his bed when a cracking sound entered his room. He knew the sound but it was impossible, people can't appearate inside the castle walls. His mind shot back to when he and Ginny had done this seemingly impossible task. Perhaps he should check it out.

Harry opened the curtains to his bed. The room was silent. Harry turned back to lock himself in his bed. A feather from Faux was lying on his bed. There was a note attached to it informing Harry to meet with Dumbledore ASAP. He chose to ignore this request. Upon thinking this Harry's curtains were torn from his bed. Dumbledore was standing there slightly smiling to himself.

He put his hand up to stop Harry from talking. This was completely useless because Harry didn't have anything to say to him.

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "I was informed about your behavior in class this week. Now I know that you are going through a tough time Harry."

Harry lied back down on the bed. Dumbledore's talk did very little to help him out. Why did everyone think that he was the bad guy in all of this? It wasn't his fault that Ginny needed the break. Harry's thoughts carried him well into the night. Tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow he could forget everything. The first Quidditch match of the season was tomorrow. Harry hated how unsatisfying it felt to know that he would be on the pitch in a very short while. He closed his eyes and could feel Ginny's tears running down his cheeks again.


	15. Ginny's Confession

OK thanks again for the review. I will be updating a little quicker, but I'm sorry about it. It's just life and me trying to live it. Anyway enough of that ok.

I will be explaining everything that is going on please be patient. This story is going the way that I want it to. I do apologize for leaving you in the dark but it was kind of needed. I want to keep my story moving forward. I also apologize in advance for chapter 19 or twenty. Really I think it will be nineteen but just want to be safe.

The rat killer: if you are still interested in being my beta then Email me. I tried to email you but I can't. Your email doesn't work anymore. Anyways let me know if you are still interested in being my beta. We will have to work on communicating. My Email address is without further ado…

Chapter 15

Ginny's Confession.

Harry awoke on a cold stone floor. He instantly knew he was dreaming; he had been here before. He was tired of feeling this cold. He was tired of seeing this house and tired of not knowing why he was here. What was the point of this house? Harry grabbed the door knob, just as he had every other time he was here. He yanked his hand from were it had become frozen to. The same burning pain shot up his arm. The sound of his blood dripping on the stone floor filled the room.

He already knew all of this. He had been threw it before. But the same thing inside him pushed him forward every time, Curiosity. Every time he had been in this dream he had seen a bit more. He wanted to know why he was here. Comprehension seemed to dawn on him. Perhaps this was a trap. He had dreams like this one last year. This had to be a trap. Harry turned around. Ginny stood in front of him holding his wand towards him. She was crying.

"I am sorry Harry. I couldn't hold on to you. I just don't know what to do."

"What do you mean Ginny?"

Harry awoke with a feeling of unease. Something about this dream was unsettling. It just felt real. Something about it felt real. And why was Ginny crying. His curiosity was getting the better of him. He could not allow this to happen. The last time this happened, someone died. Harry shook the dream from his head.

He got out of bed and prepared for the day. It had been a week since Ginny needed a break. He headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast not bothering to wake his best friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny awoke from her dream with a start. She had almost told Harry what was going on. He had asked her in the dream and she was about to tell him. She wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him. Why didn't the dream just let her have a bit more time?

"This is stupid," she said to herself, "you will see him today at the Quidditch match. If he shows you can talk to him then."

Ginny found her emotions harder to control the longer she was away from Harry. She had only needed the space from him because of that stupid dream. He was torn from her and she could hear Tom's voice in her head. He was going to kill him because of her. He could still read her thoughts and emotions. With the knowledge of the prophecy in her mind it would only be a matter of time before he found out the full contents. And with that knowledge Harry would not be safe.

She needed to push herself away from Harry. As hard as it was, she believed it was for the best. But now she wasn't so sure. She knew it would hurt him, but she didn't expect to see him run from her. She didn't expect him to close everyone off. He was hurt and it was because of her.

Ginny forced her thoughts to the back of her mind. She needed to get ready to start the match. She needed food. She needed to be with Harry. Would he forgive her though?

Ginny got dressed and walked to the Great Hall. Harry was not there when she showed up. Perhaps he was still sleeping. She knew he woke up but maybe he went back to sleep. Or maybe he was already in the locker room. Ginny's nerves got the best of her. She found that she had lost her apatite. Knowing that she would need some strength she forced some food down before Hermione showed up.

"Ginny." Hermione's voice was sweet and concerned. Ginny looked up at her friend and smiled. Hermione sat down on the other side of the table across from her.

Ginny was too nervous to speak. What if Harry didn't show up today? Would he be that mad at her? She couldn't bare the thought of losing him. She had already lost him in one aspect or another. He wouldn't be the same, even if she could get him back.

Ginny had finished what little food was in front of her and she started for the door. Hermione was close behind her after she finished her pudding.

"Don't worry Ginny; you'll be fine out there."

She looked up at Hermione. If only it were that simple.

"It's not the game Hermione, its Harry. What if he doesn't show?"

"I have never known Harry to miss a Quidditch game on his own accord."

Ginny thought about this. She knew that he had never missed a game that he was able to attend. But this time it was different. She was on the team this time and she had just hurt Harry. She would know if Harry wasn't there when she got to the locker room, and would have to deal with it then.

"Good luck with the game, Ginny. And don't worry he will be there." And with that Hermione was off towards the stands leaving Ginny alone to enter the locker room by herself.

As she entered her initial fears diminished as she saw Harry sitting on a bench. He didn't lift his head when she came in and a new wave of fears washed over her. What if he didn't want to hear her reasoning behind needing a break?

Ginny started to change into her Quidditch robes all while watching Harry closely. He didn't move. He never looked up. When she had finished changing into her robes the rest of the team had shown up and changed.

After a little while Harry stood up to make his pre-game speech.

"It's time," was all that came from his lips and he glared at Ron for his sarcastic, "not his best speech," comment. The players began filing out towards the pitch leaving Ginny and Harry in the locker room. Harry made a motion as if to say something but then frowned and walked out. Ginny's heart sank. He couldn't even stand to be around her anymore. He didn't even know how to talk to her. She didn't blame him for it either. This was her fault she should have talked with him. But at the time she was so sure that she was going to lead to his death. Now as more of this dream unfolds she wasn't so sure anymore.

Ginny followed her team mates to the pitch. Harry walked up and shook Malfoy's hand, if you could call it that. They released each others hands right after they touched almost like there was an electric current running through them. Madam Hooch gave her pre-game speech about how she wanted a good, clean game. This whistle blew and Ginny kicked up off of the ground. She was followed by her fellow chasers, Katie and Ron. The two beaters David and Jason followed the Slytherin chasers and took their place. Crabbe and Goyle took up the rear.

She headed straight for the Slytherin goal post. Dogging a bludger with a barrel roll she threw the quaffle towards the center goal post after faking to the right one.

"Gryffindor scores," the announcer's voice cheered.

Slytherin's in possession of the quaffle. Derek throws the quaffle to Blaise. A well aimed bludger knocks the quaffle off its path and Gryffindor is in possession. Ron passes to Ginny. She flies towards the goal post, fakes right and Dives with that motion, tossing the quaffle behind her to Katie who scored on a wide open left goal.

"Another score by Gryffindor. They take an early lead, twenty to zero." The announcer trailed off in the middle of trying to state the differences between the Gryffindor chasers and the Slytherin chasers, when Ginny grabbed the Quaffle from Blaise and scored only seconds later. She had successfully scored two times in under 2 minutes. Derek threw the quaffle to Blaise. He pitched it to Zanzibar. Zanzibar shots and Dean makes a finger tip save. He throws the Quaffle to Katie. Katie flies towards the goal post, dodges a bludger, and passes to Ron. Ron throws towards the left Goal post while a carefully aimed bludger deflected it into the right post.

The game had gone on for over an hour and Gryffindor had clearly dominated it. The score was now one hundred and fifty to zero. Crabbe threw the quaffle hard at the center post and Dean halts its progress. The Quaffle drops and Ron catches it. He passes to Ginny. She raced down the field diving halfway. Goyle followed her. She pulled up on her broom to ride just above the ground. Crabbe caught them. She was in trouble. She tossed the quaffle up in the air just as she kicked from the ground.

Ron caught the Quaffle and passed to Katie, who was open for the field. She dashed towards the Slytherin goals only to be hit with a bludger that she had not seen. The Quaffle fell. Ginny gained possession of it. She streaked for the goal and tossed the quaffle at the right goal. It grazed the keeper's finger tips but he was not fast enough to stop it. The qauffle ricochet off the ring, and into the right post.

"Gryffindor scores," was the last thing that could be heard before the whistle was blown. The snitch had been caught. The final score was Gryffindor 160 Slytherin 150. They had won, but Harry had not caught the snitch. Ginny watched him as he descended to the ground and walked into the locker room. Her heart went out to him. This was the first time that he had not caught the snitch, with the exception of the time Cedric caught it after Harry had passed out and fell over 200 feet. She descended and pushed her way threw the crowd of people to get to the locker room. She needed to talk to Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked into the locker room. He had just let Malfoy catch the snitch practically under his nose. He was so distracted by his feelings that his heart wasn't even in the game. He couldn't bear to be around anyone at the moment. How could he let Malfoy catch the snitch practically right beside him?

The door to the locker room opened and Ginny walked in.

"Harry," she began. Harry looked up at her. "I am sorry about the match."

"Spare me Ginny. What do you really want?"

"Well Harry I did come in to see if you were alright."

"And why would you care about that."

"Because Harry, I still love you." Harry could feel her words sting as she said then. She couldn't expect him to believe that could she?

"Harry I am sorry about this. I tried to tell you earlier."

"When Ginny, when did you try to tell me."

"Since Wednesday but you've been avoiding me."

"Yeah, well I seem to remember it was you who wanted the break."

Tears filled in Ginny's eyes. Harry could tell that she was hurting but he didn't care. She did this to him, not the other way around.

"Harry," Ginny strained through sobs. "I am sorry." Ginny walked out of the locker room. Harry sat back down on the bench. He couldn't believe that she just expected him to forget all that happened. She left him. Harry could feel his eyes starting to water.

"Harry can I have a word with you." Remus' voice startled Harry. He didn't even hear him enter.

"Why does everyone want a word with me? Just leave me alone." Harry turned his back to the door. He wasn't in any mood to speak with anyone at the moment.

"Harry I think that you are making a mistake."

"Yeah and what do you know about it."

"Well I did marry your mother. She was a lot like Ginny to tell you the truth, really more in spirit than anything else. Just listen to what she has to say. She was trying to apologize to you."

"And how do you know this. Were you listening to our conversation?"

"No, she has talked to me about what has been going on all week."

"Yeah, well at least she trusts one of us."

"She trust you as well Harry. Just listen to what she has to say."

"I think I have had enough of this conversation. She did this to me. I didn't do this to her." Harry got up and walked out of the locker room. He headed towards the castle ignoring Remus yelling for him to wait.

What was with everyone trying to make him look like the bad guy in all of this? He didn't do this. This was Ginny's fault. Why couldn't she just talk to him before? What was she so afraid of? Harry stopped at the castle doors.

"Of course, she was afraid of Voldemort. If she was with me she could feel Voldemort." Harry kicked himself for not thinking of this before. She was distancing herself from him because of Voldemort. And now she was trying to apologize. Remus was right. He should listen to what she had to say.

Remus caught up to Harry.

"Harry would you please listen to me." Harry looked up at his former school teacher. His eyes were reddened with tears. Remus pulled Harry into a hug and tried his best to comfort him.

"Do you know what the last thing I can remember in my original body is, Harry? Well I was talking with you and your mother. You see we were going to make Sirus our secret keeper and he was on his way over. I had laid you down in your crib and kissed your forehead goodnight.

I could hear Sirus entering the living room. I descended down the stairs to the meet up with him. He had something he wanted to talk to me about. As I took a step off of the stairs I fell to the ground. It was really weird. My vision had gone out and my head was really light. When my vision returned and I stood up, I wasn't in the same room. I recognized where I was immediately. It was Remus' flat.

I tried to apparate back to my place but I couldn't. There must have been an anti-disapparating jinx on the place. I went to go outside to apparate but sudden movement to my right stopped me. I looked over to where it had come from. At first I thought that Remus was standing there. He was staring right back at me. He had turned into his wolf state. It wasn't for at least a few seconds that it dawned on me that I was starring into the mirror. The wolf in front of me was actually my reflection. I had to wait until the morning to go back to you and your mom. I couldn't use magic in this form. When I awoke the next morning I saw the news in the paper. James and Lily potter had been killed at the hands of lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort had been stopped by you. Sirus had betrayed me.

I was devastated. I had just lost my wife and my best friend was to blame."

Harry looked up at his dad. The thought of Sirus entered his mind. The amount of compassion he felt for the man had grown. It was in some way Remus' fault in a way that Lily had died. He preformed the switching spell. He agreed to let Peter be the secret keeper.

"Remus."

"You can call me James now if you like."

"Ok James well thanks. I kind of needed that. I am sorry about what happened before. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok Harry."

"Well yes and no. I have just been really upset lately."

"I understand Harry."

"Well you see this all started because Ginny and I have been having this weird dream. We start out together and then I get dragged away. I can feel the dementors in the room but I can not see them. I run through the door and I run into Ginny but she is cloaked. She is crying. She hands me my wand and apologizes. So far that is all that has happened. It's just a bit weird because it feels so real. Ginny suggested a break after the dreams first started."

"Well Harry maybe you and Ginny are having a prophetic dream. I can't be certain but that is always a possibility. I remember when Sirus use to have dreams like that." James went silent. Harry could see that he was still pretty emotional about what he had told him. The loss of Sirus was really hard on him. Harry could see that now. He was stupid for thinking that he was the only one that had mourned his passing.

"I am sorry James, really I am. I miss Sirus too."

"I'll be ok Harry, really."

"Thanks James, again I am sorry but I need to go." James nodded at him.

"Harry, just be careful with that dream. It could be another trap as well."

"I know. I won't let what happened to Sirus happen to anyone else." And with that Harry left James' side.

Harry entered the castle. He needed to find Ginny. He was ready to let her explain. He entered the Gryffindor Common room. She wasn't there. Hermione was sitting in the corner reading some books.

"Hermione have you seen Ginny." Hermione looked up from her books. She nodded and pointed at the stair case, indicating that she was up in her dorm.

"Can you go and get her please." She glared at him. Then set her book down and walked up the stairs. After a few minutes she returned with a very red eyed Ginny.

"Ginny can I speak with you."

"Sure Harry."

Harry led her out of the Common room.

"Do you mind walking around the lake with me, Ginny?" Ginny nodded her approval. Harry could tell that she was still upset. He led her down to the shores of the lake. He wanted to know why she had needed the break in the first place.

"Ginny, I wanted to apologize to you. I should have listened to you when you tried to explain earlier. I am sorry for that."

"Yeah you should be. Why didn't you just let me explain anyway?"

"I guess I was still upset that you didn't trust me enough to let me know why you wanted a break. I didn't know what I had done wrong."

"Harry you didn't do anything wrong. I know it sounds bad but really it was me."

"What do you mean?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Well Harry that dream has had me pretty shaken up." Harry was now even more confused. How did that dream scare her?

"What happened in that dream Ginny?"

"You see I lost you and I couldn't find you. I could hear Voldemort in my head. He was going on about how he needed to get the full prophecy. He had found away to actually get the information. It was through me. He kept thanking me for letting him know."

"How can he get to you? Is it because of the link you share with me?"

"No I put a part of myself into that diary and he can still feel what I can feel. He doesn't know what I am thinking but he knows how I am feeling at the moment."

"So you share a connection with him."

"Yes and I know the Prophecy. I didn't want him to get the information. I needed to stay away from you because I thought that through our connection he might be able to strengthen his connection to me. If he gets the prophecy we are in trouble. If he finds out that you are the only one…"

"Ginny we are stronger together than we ever were apart. You know this."

"I know, but it was hard to deal with his voice in my head. It all felt so real. I thought I was going to lose you. I thought I was going to get you killed." Harry could see the tears forming around her eyes again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Any doubts that he may have had about her feelings towards him seemed to dissolve. All he could think about was comforting her. Ginny looked up into his eyes. He could see the relief spread over her face. Harry leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back with an equal force of passion.

They could feel their feet rise off of the ground again. Time took its noticeable retreat from reality. They didn't care too much. This was a feeling of normalcy to them. This was placing them right back into their comfortable lives, that seemed out of reach only an hours ago.

"Ginny I'm sorry that I wouldn't listen to you."

"And I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner. I'm sorry that I put you through all of that."


	16. The Ties That Bind Us Together

A.N. thanks again for all of the reviews. And again if anyone out there would like to beta read for me just email me.

My address speaking"

"_Harry and Ginny speaking in their minds"_

--------------------------------------------------

Anyways without further ado,

Chapter 16

The Ties that Bind Us

A rather large brown owl swooped down and dropped off a parcel to a figure sitting alone at a rather crowded table. He paid the creature what little money he had and propped the paper up on his half empty glass of pumpkin juice. He took another bit from his plate of sausages before the front page of the daily prophet caught his glance.

_The Death Eaters attack._

_During the late hours of last night Aurors were dispatched from their homes to "The Burrow," the home of the Weasley family._

"_I immediately dispatched as many aurors as I could, once we found out the wards had been breached," Says Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge. _

_When they arrived on the scene the place was already a disaster. They could see twenty or so Death Eaters inside of the house. The team of aurors engaged the Death Eaters and within fifteen minutes had them captured and rounded up. _

"_They were all distracted. They seemed to be looking for something inside," Said Nymphadora Tonks. "Once we got them all captured and tied up though, He showed up. _

_He-who-must-not-be-named showed up and released his followers. A battle started up and the Aurors, having sustained a few casualties, retreated. _

_Amongst the dead are:_

_Kingsley Shackbolt (Senior Auror department of magical law enforcement.) _

_Gregory McDonald (Junior Auror department of magical law enforcement)_

_Arnold Peasley (obiliviator member of the accidental reversal squad)_

_Amelia Bones (Head of the department of magical law enforcement _

_Lucius Malfoy (escaped convict and former school governor of Hogwarts, Death Eater) _

_Rudolphus Lestrange (escaped convict for the torture of the Longbottoms, Death Eater)_

_Walden Macnair (executioner for the department of magical creatures, Death Eater) _

_Peter Pettigrew (already believed to be dead) _

_Molly and Arthur Weasley's whereabouts are unknown and believed to be dead._

After reading the article the boy, sitting by himself, grew pail. He could feel the blood draining from his face. His mind was unable to grasp coherent thoughts. A hand grabbed his shoulder and out of pure instinct he looked up to see who it was.

"Hey Ron," Luna smiled at him. He could feel the muscles in his face tense up into a smile. The rest of his face portrayed the sudden panic and loss that he felt.

After that everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall just in time to see Ron pass out. They rushed over to him to see what happened. Luna didn't know. Professor McGonagall walked up to find out what was going on. After hearing that no one knew what was going on she levitated Ron out of the great hall. Ginny grabbed her brother's things and followed Harry and Luna to the Hospital wing. He was just about to enter the hospital wing when he heard Ginny scream. He turned to see what had happened and was knocked on his back.

The connection that Harry and Ginny shared returned with more force than every before. Harry knew why Ron had passed out.

"Luna could you go on in and stay with Ron we need to go talk to Dumbledore."

Luna merely nodded at this question.

Harry and Ginny raced down the corridors back to the great hall before she could say anything at all.

They entered the room and walked up to the teachers table. He was seated at his normal seat.

"Professor we need to speak with you."

"Yes I expected this," he said as he put down his copy of the "Daily Prophet."

They followed Him up to his office. He insisted on not asking any questions until they got to his office. Harry could feel the tears running down Ginny's checks as if they were his.

Once inside his office Dumbledore assured them that Molly and Arthur were ok. He could not tell them there exact location for their safety but they were on a mission for him.

Harry could feel Ginny relax and he released a breath that he was unaware of holding.

"On a side note but similar subject, due to the recent events I believe that we should increase the amount of lessons that I am giving you. That attack has weakened both sides of this war. Harry we need you to be ready for your sake and for ours. Ginny you can show up as well but I am aware that this is your owl year and so we will understand you not wanting this class."

"Well sir, after that attack I thought I lost my mom and dad. I want to be as ready as I can be so that I can make sure that doesn't happen."

"Very well, I thought you might say that. You two can go to your lessons now. Be back here at five o'clock."

They didn't wait to be told again. Harry and Ginny left through the spiral staircase. Once past the stone gargoyle they went their separate ways. He could still feel her in his head. She was just as relieved as he was. Her parents were fine. Harry went to his Charm class.

"Good Morning class."

"Good morning Professor Flitwick."

"Today class, we will be studying magical theory. It is important that you learn this because you will need this to pass this next semester and your seventh year should you choose to take it. Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, I have been informed that young Mr. Weasley has been put in the hospital wing. Please help him with this theory. If you need any help with instructing him feel free to seek me out in the castle."

Harry and Hermione nodded their understanding. Ginny had stopped paying attention to her Defense class. She had chosen to instead listen intently in on Harry's class.

"Ok now for the class. Please take out your books, a quill and parchment. Turn to page 397."

Harry turned his book to the specified page and found a diagram of a wizard that showed every blood vessel.

"Magical theory shows us much more than waving a wand and producing an effect. The reason that wand movements and incantations are required in your owl year is because it places you in the right state of mind. The movement and thought process allows you to connect with you magic and produce the desired effect.

It is possible to gain the desired effects without the proper wand movements and incantations though. It is just harder to do. Some of you may have heard of Occlumency. It is know as the art of closing your mind to another wizard. To be more accurate and truthful about it though, it is the art of focus, and mental clarity. With it you can organize your thoughts. This is the first step in Occlumency. Being able to focus your mind and not show your emotions on the surface."

Harry attention was drawn away from the teacher. That bastard Snape skipped the first step. He just said '_Clear your mind Legilimence' _

The rest of the class was used to discuss wandless magic and silent magic; the differences between them, their advantages and disadvantages. And the described your magical essence and core.

Harry went to lunch were Ginny was waiting for him. He sat down and helped himself to onion soup, sausages, and sourdough bread. Ron entered the great hall just as Harry had finished pouring a glass of Pumpkin juice. He walked over to Harry and sat beside him. His eyes avoided contact with Harry's before he spoke.

"I need your help."

"Ron, your parents are not dead. They are out of the country right now."

"I know that, I need your help in training me to beat them."

He had a look of sheer determination in his eyes. Harry could tell that this had woken him up completely to the war at hand.

"Alright I will help you. Meet me in the room of requirement tonight and we will discuss it even more."

Ron didn't say anything. He barely moved at all or even acknowledged that he understood. And in a very un-Ron like manor he got up and walked out of the hall. (Un-Ron like because he didn't even eat anything.)

Harry stared as his best friend left the hall. He was completely bewildered. He shrugged it off as he figured that Ron was just getting acknowledging the fact that his parents came close to death. He could feel Ginny's thoughts having the same battle in her head.

After lunch Harry made it to his next class and it was over before it really began. Or at least it felt that way to him. In no time he was heading up towards the stone gargoyle that blocked the entrance. He mumbled the password as Ginny approached.

They wondered briefly what type of training that Dumbledore would have for them. They opened the door to the office and saw that the study to the right had been transformed. It was much bigger and empty. In the main part of the office Dumbledore was mildly chatting with Tonks and James. They stopped their conversation when they saw the two enter the room.

"Ah Harry, Ginny I'm glad to see that you made it."

Harry just looked at him for a second. He was a bit anxious to get to his other lesson with Ron. Ron seemed a bit off today after his house was attacked. He needed to help him and find out how to assure him that his family would be alright. The only way that he could see Ron relaxing was to help him with his training. Make him better than he is right now so that he could duel against the death eaters.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well seeing that two are hardly in the mood for the normal pleasantries I think that we should just jump right into the lesson. You both will be dueling against these two. They are your enemy right now and you two can work together to defeat these two. Treat them as if they were death eaters. The only rules that we are going to use are no curses that can kill and nothing that leaves serious damage.

That room over there has been altered to for this purpose. The room itself has traps in it that will simulate a real battle. There are wards in there that you cannot see that will curse whom ever activates them. Now while I assure you that none of them will kill you or seriously hurt you, I must warn you that they are made to immobilize you. You may begin when ever you are ready."

Harry, Ginny, Tonks, and James walked into the room. They heard Dumbledore mutter an incantation and draw runes into the air. The room faded from view and they were in a forest of some sort. They could see Tonks and Remus vanish from view as the thick shrubs grew amidst them.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the clearing that they were standing in. They walked over to the tree line towards there left. A snapping sound in the distance alerted them that James and or Tonks were of to the right and closing in on where they last saw them.

They would be able to hear them in the state that they were in. Harry cast a silencing charm on Ginny and himself. He pulled Ginny to the ground as he heard the incantation from Tonks. A curse flew over head. He looked around for the shooter and realized that they had probably cast a disillusionment charm on themselves. He let go of Ginny's hand and told her to run in a different direction than himself though he did this without words. He ran slightly towards the left running inside of the forest. Ginny took off towards the center of the forest.

"_Ginny cast an Invisibility charm on yourself."_

"_I don't know how to Harry."_

"_The incantation is Evanesco."_

He sent her his memories of how to cast it appropriately. She tried it but nothing happened. Harry cast the spell on him. He felt the familiar tingle as the light refracted around his body.

"_Try it again."_

He could feel her try again but it didn't seem to be any help. She just hasn't had the practice with the spell. A thought occurred to him. 

"_Just try it Harry."_

"_Evanesco." _

Harry cast the spell once more while focusing on the link that they shared. He could feel the spell trickle down her spine as the familiar tingle started. It worked. They were able to cast spell on each other through their connection.

"_That could be useful."_

His thoughts were on Ginny so he didn't see the stunning spell that was sent his way courtesy of the wards that Dumbledore had placed there.

"_Enervate."_

Harry could feel himself wake up as Ginny's voice left his subconscious.

"_Very useful I wonder what spells we can send from one another like this. When this is over I think that we should practice this. I mean after we help Ron."_

"_Sounds good Ginny."_

"_Ok now that we are invisible and silent I think that we should meet back up with each other."_

"_I am heading back to where we started ok."_

"_Ok meet you there."_

With that Harry set off running towards that area. When he got there he could no longer hear Ginny in his head. She had been hit by a stunning charm after James had cast a finite incantatem. Ginny was on the ground visible and unconscious. Harry crept in silently. He cast a stunner at the unsuspecting James and watched him as he fell to the ground. A flash of red light shot towards him and he rolled out of the way.

"Finite Incantatem." Both Harry and Tonks had cast the charm at the same time. Tonks Had appeared in front of a tree on the opposite side of Harry. He pointed his wand at here and sent a stunner towards her. She batted it away easily. A smirk rose across her face.

"I am insulted Harry, after all I am a fully trained auror and you use something as simple as a stunner."

Harry kept his wand pointed towards her. She sent a body bind at him and he flicked his wand catching it at the tip. He sent it back towards her. She dove out of the way knowing that her shield would not block her own magic.

Harry smirked this time

"Not bad Harry."

She moved forward. Harry could see Ginny laying just behind her now. She was in position.

"_Enervate." _He silently cast to allow Ginny to awake.

"_Don't move Ginny."_

She complied with him knowing full well what his plan was. She was to wait until Tonks cast another spell towards Harry and then stun her at the same time.

Tonks smirked at him again. She pointed her wand towards Harry

"_Get ready Ginny."_

She waited with baited breath for her to cast the spell. She didn't expect what Tonks did next.

"Enervate." Tonks moved her wand towards James.

"Stupify."

Ginny cast the spell towards Tonks but found out that Tonks had been expecting this. She moved out of the way leaving Harry to defend against the spell. He batted his wand at it and flung it to the side.

"That was a very good job, Harry. I am not sure how you revived her but I sensed her when she woke up. Her sharp intake of breath alerted me."

James seemed to just stare at the two and their exchange. He was slightly amused that Harry had managed to stun him just seconds after he stunned Ginny.

"Well that will have to be our little secret until this is over."

"Very well Harry if you wish to end this so quickly."

Tonks cast several stunning spells. She aimed her wand at everywhere Harry would be able to move. Harry thinking that he could just deflect the spell batted at it. The spell mad contact with his wand in glowed for a minute and then funneled its energy through his wand. The stunner hit Harry in the chest and due to the increased power he was sent into the tree behind him.

Ginny was quick to enervate him but she fell quickly after that. Harry opened his eyes just in time to see the stunner hit him again.

Harry opened his eyes once more. He was back in Dumbledore's office. Ginny was waking up as well and he could feel her presence in his head.

"Harry it's good to see that you are awake. That was most impressive what you did in there. Can I ask once again how you did that?"

Harry shook his head again and laughed. Tonks was really curious to know how they did that.

"We used our connection. We just found out in the training room that we could do that. When I was stunned by a ward Ginny enervated me."

"Only after you discovered that we could do it by casting an invisibility charm on me."

Dumbledore spoke up.

"Well that was most impressive. I was not expecting you to be able to defeat these two tonight. Actually I was more impressed that you lasted so long against them."

"I know we would have won two if I had thought about it and cast a silencing charm over Ginny before I enervated her."

"True possibly wouldn't have expected here to be enervated. I am an auror though so I might have been able to dodge that curse though. Still this was a test to only find out how good you are. And I must say that it was surprising. I didn't think that you would be able to get either of use."

Harry and Ginny excused themselves. Their stomachs were growling and dinner had just begun. The hour and a half lesson was to say the least a little draining. It was by far one of the better lessons of the day.

After they ate they made their way up to the room of requirement. Ron was waiting for them. To say the least they were shocked when the night was over. Ron seemed to want to know more curses for attacking then for defending. He even went as far as to ask what dark arts Harry knew. Harry casually lied to him. He couldn't have Ron take his anger towards the death eaters down a path that he knew would happen. He wanted Ron to stay on the side of the light not eventually turn against it.

He quickly explained what curses that he knew stating that he didn't touch the unforgivables. Ron's face told him that he knew he was lying but he didn't press the matter. He had only told Ron a bit of the weaker spell that he knew. While they were considered dark art they were not illegal.

After the lesson with Ron he left the room and was out of the corridor before Harry could get to the door.

The weeks went by and Dumbledore's lessons had increased to every day. He was teaching them different forms of shields and other defensive charms and Runes. The offensive charms that he taught them had to stay towards the weaker ones until they became better at silent spell casting. The charms that he knew had no incantation and would require using your essence to force you will to happen.

The duels against Tonks and James increased. The room never returned to the same state as its previous ones. Sometimes it would be a forest others an open field, or a city.

On the Friday the week before Christmas vacation Harry and Ginny had finally beat James and Tonks in the duel. They had practiced magic through their connections and found ways increase either's spells. Most of the time Ginny would fight with Harry, this time she hid somewhere in the room and focus on the creating runes for protection. Combined with Harry's own protective shields they were hard pressed to actually hit Harry.

While she spent her time creating the appropriate shields for Harry he spent his time creating the runes to increase his awareness of his surroundings as well as his stealth and connection to his essence.

Harry had encountered Tonks and James about half an hour into the fight. He crept up on them and went for James first. He knew that Tonks would already know that he was here. He fired a stunner at his father. Tonks cast a shield around them and it fizzled into it. She sent a stunner back at him. Harry didn't move as the stunner fizzled on an invisible wall.

"Impressive. Where's Ginny."

"Looking for you two I suppose."

"Oh I highly doubt that Harry."

Harry sneered at her. She was more alert than she normally was. He noticed the signs of a rune cast around her and signaled for Ginny to start to break it down. If he was correct in assuming he would know that the Rune that she was using help with her concentration and balance.

"Nice Job Tonks. The Rune of focus, though I am not aware of the variation that you are using."

Tonks' face flashed in shock for a brief second and then it was gone.

"You are unaware of this variation because I created it myself. I combined the Rune of Focus with the Rune of Power. It gives me both attributes but they are a bit weaker in some areas than casting both would be. The advantages are that you cannot break them without proper knowledge of what Runes were cast. The Rune is easier and quicker than using two separate ones. And when combined you can have them feed certain strengths into one another."

"Cool can you show me how you can create Runes at some point."

She smiled at him.

"Of course."

"Well as much as I would love to listen to you both continuing this conversation, I would like to end this and go down to eat. Sorry son."

The look on James face let you know that he meant what he said. Harry smirked

"Reducto." James dodge out of the way as the spell was sent towards him.

Tonks merely raised her wand.

"Specialis Revealo." Harry could see the different Runes that he used to create his offensive measures. He laughed knowing that she was probably looking for the Rune that stopped her curse. Ginny spoke up in his head letting him know that it appeared were she was hiding. She also stated that she was just about finished with removing the Runes around Tonks.

No sooner than she said that did the Runes around Tonks flicker and fade away. He could see the look of panic sweep her features for a second. She was good at controlling her emotions but not as good as she could be.

"Surprised?"

Tonks gave him a quizzical look before she decided to answer him

"Yes actually I am."

For a split second he could feel time slow down. The wards on the back of him shimmered as the spell his father sent ricocheted off. With a small burst of magic that Ginny had sent at him he waved his wand.

Two reductor curses, a disarming curse, stunning curse, the full body bind, and several other offensive attacks (like the oppugno and ice conjuring were sent at his father). He threw up a shield that blocked the two reductors and the oppugno, the ice shard slammed into the shield after that and the impact tore through the severely weakened shield. The disarming charm made contact with his father followed by the full body bind. A blasting curse sent him back into the wall behind him. Finally the stunner hit him and he was out cold.

Tonks had watched the entire thing take place. He could see that she was a little less confident in this match up.

"Enervate." The spell was sent towards James. Harry waved his wand

"Deletrius." It never made it to the destination. The canceling charm stopped it before it passed Harry.

She was now practically defenseless. He shot a reductor at her and she dived. Unfortunately for her the Runes that she had placed on her kept her from being clumsy. Now that they were gone she tripped over the rock that was next to her and Harry took advantage of it. She was stunned before she could even acknowledge what happened.

Harry brought the two of them back to the headmaster's office. He let the room fade back to its original shape and enervated then. James had a few small bumps on his head and a scorch mark on his robes. Other than that he was fine.

Tonks had scrapped her arm when she fell but she sustained no other damage. She pointed her wand at her arm and the scratch healed itself. Looking over James she reduced the swelling and healed the burn marks.

They were both impressed. Over the last two months they had improved so much and now they were able to duel and beat them both.

They were dismissed and sent down to the great hall to eat. James and Tonks stayed behind to discuss what had happened between them. To say the least Tonks was impressed at their skills.

Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall for dinner. They had another meeting with the D.A. and needed there strength.

Once in the Room of Requirement, Harry had the Room change into a forest that resembled the one that they first trained in Dumbledore's office only with a view of the whole room for Harry and Ginny at the top. He split the group up into teams of two. He then stated that it was a free for all duel. The team that lasted the longest and showed the most skill would win. By the end of the night the only teams that where showing any signs of skill were Hermione and Neville, Ron and Luna, Cho and Dean, and a few seventh years.

He was going to need to keep doing this. They were obviously not ready to battle anyone outside of themselves.

"Ok listen up…" Harry said as the room changed back into the normal D.A. room. "…that wasn't that bad. I will be doing this more often as it seems that you need it. I encourage you all to study up on offensive and defensive spells and Runes. As you all noticed you couldn't touch Neville and Hermione. That was because of the Rune that she placed over them as protection. While it can be destroyed and it doesn't block everything I would suggest that you learn them.

Alright now the only rules that I am going to give you when researching spells are; one don't use anything in here that can cause serious damage, and two dark arts are not allowed in this room yet. The person that I assigned you to tonight will be your partner for the rest of the year. Also studying with groups more than what I assigned is alright. If you wish to study some of the darks arts please ask me. I do not want you to become the next dark lord. You are free to leave."

Harry watched as the group of excited kids walked out of the room. The sound level increased to a small murmur of white noise. And just as sudden as it started it faded down the hall. Harry could feel Ron walk up to his side.

"So are you going to teach me the dark arts that you know? I need to know what curses are out there so I can help in this war."

Harry could feel something off about the way that Ron was looking at him. He didn't know what it was but he knew that something wasn't right with him. He started to gather up his books on the table beside himself.

"Alright Ron, I will teach you what I know."

"Even the unforgivables."

"Why would you want to know those?"

"I need to understand them in order to fight against the death eaters and Voldemort."

Harry turned to face Ron. He knew that he was saying his name now but the tone that he used made him think of Bellatrix. It was the exact longing in his voice that she had used when she spoke. The only problem was that she didn't say his name aloud.

"Ron I don't know the unforgivables."

"That's a lie Harry I know that you used the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix."

"How did you know that?"

Ron gulped audibly.

"I really didn't but after seeing you this summer I had a suspicion that you might have. The way that you look when you mention the curse it was a look of understanding. I want to have that understanding."

"Ok Ron I will see what I can do."

Ron nodded his head and walked out of the room. Luna ran after him to catch up.

"That was weird." Hermione spoke up this time.

"I know we need to keep an eye on him. I don't want him being corrupted by the dark arts."

They all agreed on it and Ginny was going to talk to Luna about it when she saw her next.

The vacation had officially started and the first weekend seemed to fly by. Before they knew it Monday had shown up and at five o'clock Harry ascended the spiral staircase leading to Professor Dumbledore's office.

They opened the doors and a pair of red lights hit them before everything went black.


	17. Holidays at War

Ok well I hope that everyone has been enjoying this fic

To let you all know I am not sure about an update schedule. I only have 8 more chapters after this one until I have completely finished Timeless. I still want to do a sequel to this fic and I am not sure if I want to make it a trilogy. You might not like it after the second story but oh well it is my choice. Hehehe.

Anyways on with the story

----------------------------------------

CHAPTER 17

HOLIDAYS AT WAR

-----------------------------------------

The faint sounds of a spell's incantation brought Harry out of his sleep. He opened his eyes to find a room that he didn't remember. Ginny was sitting next to him in an identical chair. He could feel her confusion as well. Realization hit him like a sack of cauldrons when he spotted the four other people in the room. They were hit with stunners upon opening the door.

"Mad eye that was a cheap shot."

"What ever happened to constant vigilance with you two?"

Harry glared at him as he rubbed the nape of his next. His head hurt from the fall.

"Fine whatever we should have been prepared for that."

Moody gave a small chuckle. Harry and Ginny glared at him.

"Well are we going to get this training session on with or are we just here to chat."

That was your training. You both failed."

They looked at their ex-professor (although he couldn't really be called that) a bit annoyed at the way he was talking to them.

"Ok well then I guess we will be going then."

"Not so fast Harry, we still need to discuss a few things with you. Because the semester has officially ended we have decided to have you in here everyday of the week for spell casting and Rune drawing. We want your knowledge to match your luck."

"Harry what Mad eye is trying to say is that we need you to be ready."

James was of no help with this comment. Harry already knew what they needed him to do. He was determined to get out of this alive.

"Besides…" Tonks started, "…I am suppose to teach you how to combine Runes with Magic."

"As am I…" Harry looked at the new voice that had entered the room. If Dumbledore looked ancient then this man looked as if he evaded death for centuries. His features showed the antiquing process that happened to most objects after centuries of neglect and yet a humbleness and warmth radiated from him. He could be only one person in their eyes. Nicholas Flamel. "…Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley. In fact I am going to start your lesson tonight. My wife is down in the Great Hall. If you'd please follow me we will go and collect her and start your lesson. Ms. Tonks are you ready."

Tonks walked out of the door followed by Nicholas Flamel. Harry and Ginny stood watching the two walk out of the room.

"You two had better get going."

And with that they set off towards the great hall to find Mrs. Flamel.

Half an hour later found Harry and Ginny in the transfiguration classroom listening to a metamorphmagus on combining Runes.

"Now the way that you combine Runes is first you must know how to use and write them. We can skip past that part because you two already know this. The basic rules when combining Runes are first they must share properties in themselves. Both magically and physically. Meaning that they must share at least one property magically and one property physically in the written form. Take the Rune that I created as an example. The Rune of Focus with the Rune of Power…"

She drew the Runes as she spoke.

"…Now the Rune of Power and the Rune of Focus both share mental clarity. And when you draw them they both share this edge…"

She pointed her wand towards the right most edge of the Runes.

"…Now when you combine these Runes together you do so by with one leading into the common edge but when you draw that edge you change to the other Rune. Just like this."

She swept her wand in the motion of an "S" and pulled up on her wand forming the common edge. But instead of continuing with the overlapping curl and slash of the Rune of Focus she then connected the Rune of Power by looping her wand under the line and prodded the middle to ignite and activate it. The Rune caught fire as the wand was retracted. The light cast by the flames curled sickly towards Tonks before the Rune disappeared into her aura. Her eyes flashed a violent shade of white before returning to her normal pink color.

After Tonks finished what she was teaching them Nicholas took over and she grabbed a seat next to Harry and Ginny.

"Yes well you see as Ms. Tonks was so nice to teach the basics of this I will not go over them as well. But there are a few points that she forgot to mention. While it is true that the Runes must be compatible with each other they also must be compatible with your magical aura to be combined. This is why most people do not use combined Runes because they do not have the power in their aura to contain it. The Runes would physically exhaust a person that didn't have the power to use them."

"They didn't explain that in the auror training."

"That is because at the moment they do not want you to ignore the training. They want you to try and use them even if it will exhaust you. If it ends up exhausting you then you will be told about this but they don't want you to give up in fear. I agree that it is a barbaric way of teaching but it seems to get the job done.

As I was saying though. There is a simple test that you could perform on yourselves to check and see if you can use that combination of Runes. It is always best to use this instead of trial and error. The incantation is Vialtose. It is a conjuring spell that brings forth a part of your aura onto a piece of parchment. You can write the Rune on this parchment and if it burns then you cannot use that combination. The wand movements are like most conjuring and simple flick of the wrist."

Harry tried the spell and a piece of parchment appeared on the table in front of him. He then drew the Rune that Tonks had showed him. The paper flashed and then in just as suddenly it was normal. He had the energy to sustain that Rune combination.

"Now then next thing that I must inform you about is combining Runes with Alchemy and Transfiguration. Alchemy is known more commonly as blood magic. When you combine Runes with Blood magic you are able to imprint Runes in your own blood. Harry I believe that you are already familiar with this form your aunt's house has a ward protecting you from harm using this form of magic.

The next is with Transfiguration. Runes have the ability to add protection to your transfiguration. By combining the Rune of Power to a sword transfiguration that sword becomes unbreakable.

I must tell you before the end of this lesson that I am going to be teaching Alchemy this next semester and next year as well. It is only opened to sixth years and above. I am willing to make an exception for you Ms. Weasley."

That night Harry and Ginny were in the common room trying to find common links to Runes so they could combine them.

Harry had found three combinations so far that he wanted to try out in combat situation. One was a Rune that combined the mental focus of the Rune of Focus with the spell negation of the Rune of Disruption. He had also wanted to learn how to combine Runes with Alchemy. It sounded like it would be a good idea if he could write them into his blood.

Seeing the frustration in his eyes she decided to take pity on him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the common room. Ignoring the fat lady shouts as they exited, she led him up to a corridor on the seventh floor. They entered the room of requirement and Harry saw that it was set up for them to duel.

Harry knew what was going on because it was impossible to hide anything from each other. They found that out when ordering each other's presents for Christmas. They could hear each other's thoughts so they knew what they were getting from one another. Although the surprise had been taken out of the gift the thought of it was still there. So they agreed to wait until Christmas before they gave each other their gifts.

Harry drew his newest Rune in the air and prodded the middle with his wand. The Rune burned its way into Harry's aura and strengthened it. He could feel his focus reinforcing itself. An invisible shield stretched from his mind and stopped a few feet in front of him.

Ginny threw a stunner at him and watched as it dissolved into his shield.

_Incantation: Stupify_

_Classification: Light orientated _

_Uses: Dueling to render an opponent unconscious the weakest and simplest form of a stunning curse._

_Wand Movements: A flick of the wrist_

His Rune was working properly and for the looks of it; it was strong enough to stop most all low level, some medium level, and a few high level spells. To test her theory on it she cast a particularly stronger reductor curse. It vanished before it even hit the shield.

_Incantation: Reducto_

Classification: Light orientated 

_Uses: Although it was originally used to clear obstacles from ones path it was adopted in the use of combat for generally the same purpose. Only the obstacles in ones path are usually the opponents._

_Wand Movements: Bring the wand from the opposite side of your body of you wand hand and flick the wrist from the side._

Ginny drew out her Runes as well. Harry was having a hard time hitting her because of the particular Rune she developed. It was a combination of the Rune of Speed and the Rune of Stealth. The effect of the combined Rune made it difficult to tell where she was at any given time. Harry could cast a stunner where she was but the minute the spell was cast she was gone from his line of sight.

The only downfall to the speed that she had was that she was unable to cast a curse of her own. The metal concentration that you had to use to keep the Rune activated provided no other thought to enter your mind.

"Ginny." Harry was going to ask her if she could cast the charm on him through their connection. But through their connection Ginny had already heard this. Her Runes fell as she thought about the words that had entered her head. She focused on the Rune she was drawing and pushed it through their connection. His speed increased to a blur as he suddenly stepped out of the realm of light.

He was shrouded in shadows and concealed by illusions. The light of in the room had no longer washed over his features. It was as if he were simply moving to fast to reflect it. His movements were masked with silence and it was as if the entire world had slowed. He grabbed his wand and cast a stunner. The red beam moved out of the tip of his wand and flew towards the wall. Harry casually walked beside the curse having to stop a few times to let the curse catch up with him.

By the time the curse hit the wall Ginny had let up on the Rune. He could feel his speed returning as the light around him suddenly enveloped him. He was no longer standing outside of the world as it slowly moved past him. He was an active participant.

"Ginny how long can you keep that Rune up."

"Well I think that I can feed it to you for about five or six minutes. I don't think that I could do it any longer than that."

Harry reached over and pulled her lips to his.

"Five or six minutes. This is wonderful Ginny. I might actually survive this war with you here to help me…" Harry face twisted up in understanding, "…That's it, Ginny. You are the power that he knows not. Our bond is what is going to give me strength enough to beat him. He made the mistake when I was a child by underestimating the power of love. It nearly cost him his life when he destroyed my mother. The bond that she shared with me was enough to keep him at bay and it wasn't nearly as strong as our."

The night Harry and Ginny curled up in a bed in the room of requirement. The room was able to summon the dream enhancer for them and Harry had turned it on. He wanted to spend the rest of the night with the people that he loved and missed.

They spent most of their time talking not really about anything in particular. They were sitting around a small circular room that looked as if there were more to it, but the blinding white light consumed everything that was further than ten feet from them.

Harry and Ginny were getting to know the real Remus Lupin. It turns out that he found a ritual that could move his soul from his body to another body. It would in essence swap bodies with the person. It was only suppose to last for about a day. Apparently the same wizards that wrote the muggle version of Kama Sutra developed it as a way of feeling what their spouse felt during sex. The problem was that if one of the two died while in the other body then the one that lived stayed in the foreign body.

After they spent enough time talking about how life was Lily turned the subject once again to magic.

"Harry I know that you have finished researching the shield for the killing curse. I just want you to know that I am proud of you and your friends for that accomplishment. But it isn't done yet. You know that Voldemort has already come back from that curse once. You will need to use your shield to alter the killing curse. It will require you to study black magic and the Dark Arts. Harry I know that you don't want to study that magic and it might look like you are turning into the next dark lord to some but if you want to defeat him forever then you must do this.

For now let us discuss what you need to do when you get back from this dream. You will need to ask the room that you are in for two books. Alchemy, Runes, and magical shielding by Nicholas Flamel, and The Wandless Spirit of Magic by Albus Dumbledore.

The room can get them for you. You will need to read these books before Christmas and understand the subject matter. You will get only a general idea but it will help you with finishing my work. And Harry I love you."

With that Harry found himself awake on his bed.

Harry summoned the two book to the couch that they were now sitting on. The room changed from a bedroom to a comfortable sitting room. Harry could feel his stomach growl with the pangs of hunger. Before he could ask the room hand given them breakfast from the great hall downstairs.

Harry opened the book by Albus Dumbledore as he was eating. He could see Ginny doing the same thing. He ate a hearty amount of sausages and toast before he settled back into the comforts of the couch. He started to read the book in front of him but it did seem to make any sense. His attention started to slip as his thoughts moved back and forth between Ginny's book and his.

"…The rules of magic only apply to those who believe in the rules…"

"…Though alchemy is the magic of blood, it can be used in many different way…"

"…Although it is harder to break the barriers of magical law if one believes them as a truth it is not impossible…"

"…And with the exercises of Blood Rituals one can become a force of magic through which ever route he or she entered in it…

"Ginny this is going to be to difficult to read both books at the same time. I can't concentrate on anything."

"I know what you mean all I am getting is a jumble of words from both books."

Harry noticed the time on the grandfather clock beside the fireplace. They were due to be in the Headmasters office in twenty-minutes time. Then an inspiration hit him.

"Ginny I know that you want to come with me but I have an idea."

"Go Harry I stay here and cast the Runes on you. I think that it will be a good tactical plan against the three of them."

Harry drew his Rune of Negation as he now dubbed it into his aura before he set off for the headmasters office. Upon entering the room three curses were sent at him. Within two feet of him his shield glowed and changed color. For a second he thought that it wouldn't stop the curses but then when he looked back at them the curses were gone. He could feel his Rune Strengthen itself as the new curses were absorbed into his memory.

That was the ingenious part of the Rune not only would the curses be negated by they would also be placed in his memory so he could learn them later. The incantations and the wand movements were stored in the back of his mind. He could feel another Rune being erected in his Aura.

"Where is Ginny?"

"Sorry Tonks but she can't make it today she has to study."

"Likely story. Keeping her in the background are you. Think you have what it takes to take on all three of us by yourself."

"We'll see."

Harry entered the Room as it made itself into the streets of London. It was rather eerie to see the city without people in it. But just as he thought this, the streets started to crowd. Harry felt the last Rune being etched into his aura. He could now sense the street around him. Tonks, James and Moody had split up and were combing the streets for him.

He could feel Tonks close to him. With a wave of his wand he became invisible. He walked around the building that had now separated himself from Tonks. He could see her but he still new were her general location was. The Invisibility charm that they had both placed on themselves would shimmer in the sun very slightly giving a ghost outline of the figure that it hid.

He saw a faint amount of movement out of the corner of his eye. That is strange Moody was behind him now. But he was just on the other side of the city not two seconds ago. And you are not allowed to apparate inside of Hogwarts. Harry tried to test if the apparation wards had been brought down but it was no use. They were still standing so how did moody creep up on him so quickly. Did he have the ability to throw his presence to a different location like a ventriloquist could with their voice?

A powerful curse was thrown at him from were moody was located. He could feel Tonks turn around at the sound of his voice. James who was down the street about three blocks had also started to run towards them.

He didn't know what the curse was until it hit the shield in front of him on the top of his shield. The shield broke down the magic and classified it.

_Incantation: Sanctus iudicare_

Classification: Light spell 

_Uses: to overpower most shields and render an opponent unconscious. The effect can only be removed by a powerful strength replenishing potion as it disconnects the opponent from their magical core and drains it. The Magical exhaustion caused from this temporarily puts them in a state of comatose. _

_Wand Movement: Thrust your wand towards the sky. After the incantation is said the spell is released. Brandish your wand as if it was a whip towards the opponent. The spell will seek the person from the sky._

Harry moved the information that he received to the back of his mind. He couldn't see were Moody was but he knew that because of his eye he could see Harry plain as day.

"Finite Incantatum." Harry could feel the magic tendrils slip off his wand and reach out around him. He instantly saw Tonks appear out of the corner of his eye and without thinking he thrust his wand in the air.

"Sanctus Iudicare."

He whipped his wand towards her. She dived from where she was standing to avoid the spell but once the incantation was said and the wand pointed the beam came from the sky not from his wand so her movement was unsuccessful. The spell tore through her Rune Shield and she hit the floor. He could see Mad eye looking at him now.

"That was impressive boy. I didn't know that you knew how to use that spell."

"I didn't until you cast it on me."

"I was invisible how could you see the wand movements."

"I didn't. The Rune that I have surrounding me broke the spell down and gave me the information."

"That is clever."

Harry felt James come up from behind him. He knew his location.

"_Ginny I need the Speed and Stealth Rune."_

He could feel her drawing the Rune into his aura. It flashed a bright white before returning to normal. He looked up from where he was standing. The invisibility spell that James was using was useless. The magic couldn't find Harry to hide James from him.

Before anyone had moved Harry was behind James.

"_Ginny take the Rune off right now."_

She complied with him and the world returned to normal.

"Good to see that you know that Rune of Speed as well. I am aware of the combining it with the Rune of Stealth. That's a nice trick you did though. You are going to have to teach me how you drew that Rune without me seeing you move."

"Sorry Moody I can't teach that because I didn't draw the Rune."

Harry could see the corners of his lips curl.

"So Ginny is in this room after all. I must admit that I am not sure how you hid here from me. Did you hit me with a confundus charm?"

"No, Ginny is not in the room with us. She is currently sitting in the room of requirement."

"_Ginny put the Rune back on."_

The world around Harry once again slowed. Harry could see his dad and hit him with a full body bind. Before he hit the ground Harry was behind Moody.

"Stupify."

But when the spell hit where Moody was standing he was not there. Harry looked around the street. Both of them were moving quit fast.

"Ginny let up Moody know the same Rune that we do. I can't hit him when he has it activated."

The world sped back to its original speed. A loud thump caught Harry's attention. He looked over towards the noise to find that James had just fallen to the ground. Surprise evident on his facial features, the only part of his body he could move. Moody had just come back into view.

"Now boy you must tell me how you are able to keep concentration for the Rune and still cast a spell."

"I am not doing the Rune Ginny is. You know about the connection that we share don't you…" Harry continued at Moody's nod. "…Well we are able to send our spells and Runes through it."

"Very well."

Harry could see Moody's magical eye start to change color. Then suddenly without warning Harry's world went black.

Harry opened his eyes on the street that he was still on. He looked up and faced Moody who was smirking at Harry. The smile faded when he saw Harry stand up. After being hit by a stunner Harry had gotten up like nothing happened.

"That was cold Moody."

"I can see that it will take more than an overpowered stunner to take you out."

"Yes as this is a battle situation it is not over until I am not able to continue. Ginny can enervate me from anywhere in the world. So a simple stunner will not be efficient enough to stop me."

"Very well."

Harry was now the one smirking. He had an advantage over Mad Eye Moody. The advantage quickly faltered when Harry was hit with an unknown spell. His Rune protection having been lost to the stunner that Harry was hit with earlier.

Harry hit the ground and was unconscious once again.

He could feel the surprise in his head when Ginny was hit by the same spell.

Harry opened his eyes once again in Dumbledore's office. Ginny was sitting next to him as well.

"That was impressive Harry. Do you know where you went wrong though?"

"I gave you too much information. You knew how to affect Ginny threw me."

"Actually you gave me Ginny's location. I knew that she was in the room of requirement and needed a place to be safe. I used my Rune of Speed to open the door to her. I stunned her before she could enervate you. The reason that I chose that specific spell was because it was a difficult spell to wake you from. It could only be done with the Rune of Power."

"Harry, do not worry about this. I have to admit that you did remarkably well. You defeated to of your opponents one of which is still exhausted from the spell you hit her with. Now then tomorrow is Christmas so we will not need for you to practice until the next day. Have fun and I will see you in two days."

Harry and Ginny walked out of the office towards the great hall. It was lunchtime and they were rightfully hungry. After a quick but huge lunch they headed back towards the common room. With the books that they received in the room of requirement and the knew knowledge of spells and Runes they wanted to once again tackle it once again.

After half an hour they decided to draw the Rune of Focus. With the improved concentration Harry was able to read his entire book and get a basic understanding of the subject. The book was about magical theories. Albus theorized that with the right understanding of magical subjects one could break the walls that separated them into categories. He stated that they were only in the categories of magic because wizards and witches put them there. The categories were in fact man made.

The other book was slightly harder to understand but the two of them got enough of the subject matter that it would at least be easier to combine Alchemy charms and Runes.

The time had come for Harry to meet up with Nicholas Flamel, to study Alchemic Runes. He had showed them how to combine a Rune with alchemy to fuse it within your blood.

That night Harry and Ginny fell asleep exhausted from the events of the day. Their minds stayed connected but they didn't dream.

Harry woke up the next morning to both Ron and Ginny screaming at him. It was time to open presents and it was tradition that everyone is in each other's company before they started.

He walked into the common room and sat on the couch. Neville and Dean had already started pulling their piles towards them.

Harry opened his first gift. It was from Ginny so he already knew what it was. Never the less though he was happy when he opened up the package containing a journal that could only be read by himself.

Ron had gotten him a book on the dark arts witch Harry was thankful for but at the same time worried about his best friends new obsession. Hermione had gotten him a few more books on Runes. The card that came with it explained that he missed three years of ancient runes and this was the quickest way to learn what was taught in the class.

He received a present from his dad as well. It was addressed to him and Ginny from both of his parents. It was a key to their family vault. Harry was going to be able to get into his vault today.

Dumbledore had given him a few books on defensive magic without a wand. The basic principles of summoning, banishing, and shield casting without a wand sounded like something to read.

The phrase that Dumbledore had once told him resonated in both Harry and Ginny's head.

"_So many people see me as an intellectual person that receive so many books for the holidays when all I really want is a pair of comfortable warm sock." _

They chuckled at the thought of how off Dumbledore really was.

Harry received his usual gifts from the twins and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. Chocolates and sweaters from the latter, pranks and fireworks for the former.

Harry went down to the great hall with Ginny in his wake. He had gotten her a necklace that had a few Runes inscribed on them. The Rune of Focus and the Rune of Strength. He told her that it would help her with her O.W.L.'s because she wasn't able to use Runes on herself during the test. It was also charmed to look like a stunning necklace and impervious to any charms that would reveal the Runes.

She scowled at him at first but then decided that it would be better to just go along with it. There really wasn't anything on the necklace that would actually be considered cheating it was just some Runes that would allow here to focus and stay awake.

After lunch they made there way up to James quarters. Dumbledore had offered him a place to stay at Hogwarts so he could guard the castle. He accepted after Harry had caught him.

They had there present to give him. It was something that they wanted him to receive in person rather than alone. They entered the room to find him sitting on his couch opening the few gifts that he had. Harry could feel the mood in the air. It was of sorrow for fallen friends and family. He looked up and caught Harry's eyes. He could see that there were silent tears forming on his former teachers eyes.

"Harry, Ginny please come in sit down. I was just opening my gifts please join me."

Harry sat down and watch his father open up the few presents that he got. He noted absently when Ginny grabbed his hand and sat beside him. He could tell that his father missed all of his friends.

After he finished opening up the presents that he was recieved, Tonks sent him a new cloak, Dumbledore sent him some books about lycanthropy, Moly and Arthur sent him a few pies and a sweater, Hermione sent him some books, and Ron sent him a few shirts sporting the Chuddly cannons, He turned towards Harry and Ginny.

Harry handed him his last gift. They were watching his face with baited breath while he opened it. Once he got the packaging off he stared at it. His face strewed up in confusion.

"What is it?" He finally asked after a few minutes.

"It is a special kind of dream enhancer. This one is a bit different then the normal ones because it gives you the ability to do almost anything you want in there. You can go and see Sirius, Remus, and Mom. But unlike mine it also prevents anyone from entering your area unless you allow them to."

"I can see Lily with this. I can see my wife and my best friends."

"Yeah I have been talking to them all semester. Sorry that I didn't let you use my dream enhancer before but I wanted this to be special. I guess it was kind of selfish of me to do that."

"Harry, don't worry about it. This is the best gift I have received since you were born. Thank you both of you."

"Harry and Ginny beamed at James in pride. It was nice to see the usually sad eyes of Remus Lupin glint as a smile brushed his features.

"Come on. I have a port-key that will take us to Gringotts. It was made last night by Albus so he knows that we are leaving."

Harry and Ginny grabbed a hold of a galleon that was in James hand. With a tug on his navel the wizard bank appeared around Harry. He followed James up to a teller

"Harry Potter would like to visit his family Vault."

"Does he have his key…"

Harry handed him a gold key and the goblin called an assistant to help Harry down to his vault.

"And Mr. Potter I am to inform you that as of a week and a half ago one Sirius Orion Black was cleared of all charges. His last will and testament will be carried out once the final papers are released from the ministry declaring his property free of government seizure. A formal letter will be sent to you with a copy of the will.

Usually there is a reading to attend but with the circumstances of his character it has past the time that legal allows one. Therefore when the estate is turned back over to the bank it is our job to distribute it amongst the proprietors. Have a good day mister Potter."

Harry followed a familiar goblin to a set of carts that ran along the winding tracks. They boarded the cart and it sprang to life at neck breaking speeds. All to short the ride came to a stop. They exited the cart in front of a pair of doors that rivaled the entrance to Hogwarts. The goblin inserted the key into the hole and stepped back. He instructed Harry to place his hand on the door and turn the key.

Harry did as he was asked and the doors opened. The vault was a huge one-room space that stretched the entire corridor. In the center of the room was a large pile of gold that made his original vault look empty. Around the room were various shelves of books and what looked like potion ingredients. Towards the back of the room there were two trunks.

Harry turned to face Ginny and his dad with a smile on his face but they were still at the entrance. They hadn't entered the vault. The goblin explained that no one was allowed in the vault except one with Potter blood unless they had permission from a Potter. So after he keyed them into his vault he went back to searching the place.

The two trunks that he found earlier belonged to his mom and dad. Harry picked up a letter on the top of his moms trunk and put it in his pocket. He knew that it would be to emotional to read that letter so he decided to read it on a different day. The trunk had a lot of his mom's personal items. Her journal and a few other books that he could tell she was writing. The book that caught his attention was a leather bound journal that had gold lettering on it. The writing said "My Findings on the Killing Curse" by Lily Evans-Potter.

Harry returned the books to the trunk and shrunk it. He then pocketed the trunk and walked over to the bookshelves with Ginny. She was looking through a few books on the dark arts. Harry helped her pick up the three books that they had found and walked over to his dad. He was absently walking around the room touching things, remembering. After a few minutes Harry grabbed a bit of gold from the room and they walked out of the vault. The doors re sealed themselves as they made their ascent towards the bank above.

Harry tossed the bag of galleons towards his father on the way out of the bank. He looked at it as if it was going to bit before he spoke up.

"Thank you Harry, It is good to be able to hold the gold that my family earned once again."

They walked over to the port-key point and with the familiar jerk behind the navel Gringotts dissolved into Hogwarts.

Once they arrived back at Hogwarts they attended the Christmas feast. That night Harry went to bed wanting to use the dream enhancer to thank his mom but decided to let his father visit her alone.

The rest of the vacation Harry spent going over spells for defense and dueling. He also came up with three new Rune combinations. Two of them would alter his spells that he cast to get through basic shield spells like protego. The third one was used to weaken an opponents spell so his other shields could absorb them. After a week and a half of studying he realized that he could combine his spell weakening Rune with his spell reading Rune.

He applied the test to see if he could sustain the Rune. The parchment glowed a blinding hot white the edges of the parchment caught fire and just when Harry thought that he was going to have to find a new Rune the parchment returned to its normal state.

The lessons with Nicholas Flamel finally took a turn to start creating Runes in his blood. He grasped the basic concept and was practicing in the room of requirement. He wanted to fuse his strongest Rune into the blood within his hands. Nicholas had told Harry that if he could learn how to infuse the Runes that he created into his blood then he would have the advantage of never needing to cast that Rune again. The downside to it was Rune infusions were very dangerous. If the Rune required more power than you were able to given then you would be in a coma until it was lifted from your blood. And if no one knew what the Rune looked like or was then you would remain that way until it eventually burned you soul.

Harry was in the process of trying to fuse his blood with the Rune that he had just created by combining two Runes that he had already made. The tactical advantage of having this Rune in his body outweighed the risk of being comatose. He was up all night trying to figure out the right alchemic formula to infuse his blood with no success.

On his way to meet up with Dumbledore for his last duel with Moody, his dad, and Tonks before the new term started he suddenly had an idea. Harry decided that he was going to try and combine the alchemic symbols for fusing Runes to blood with his own special Rune.

He drew the combined symbol on his hand and felt the fire almost immediately. He fell to the ground his whole body convulsing. Ginny could feel the reaction as well. It was just as strong for her. The edges of his body felt white hot and burst into flames. And just as soon as it happened the pain was gone and they felt fine.

"What was that Harry?"

"Well I figure that it was the Rune that I drew on my hand."

"But why did it feel like I was on fire?"

"Well you remember when I wrote that Rune on the parchment and it caught fire and then went out. I think that it meant that I was just barely strong enough for that Rune. It almost consumed us. But it actually made us stronger than before."

"What do you mean us Harry?"

"Well you should have the same ability that I do know. I wont know until I get back though. I will test it then. Unless of course you want to try it out on the three of them right now."

He could feel her grin as she ran out of the room of requirement. She raced down the corridor to Harry's side.

"Well that was fast."

"Yeah well I want to see this."

" Lets try it first."

"Stupify."

Harry waved his hand and the spell absorbed into his palm.

_Incantation: Stupify_

_Classification: Light orientated _

_Uses: Dueling to render an opponent unconscious the weakest and simplest form of a stunning curse._

_Wand Movements: A flick of the wrist_

"Expeliarmus."

Ginny waved her hand and the light faded into her palm.

Incantation: Expeliarmus

Classification: Light Orientated

Uses: Knocks the opponent off their balance and causes them to lose their wand.

Wand Movements: a twirling motion followed by a flick forward.

That is cool. I can't believe that it worked.

They made their ways into Dumbledore's office and threw up a quick rebound charm. The disarming charm and the stunners were sent back at their casters.

After the pleasantries were acknowledged Harry and Ginny began the duel. The room changed itself into the grounds of Hogwarts by the quidditch field. Harry quickly cast a doppelganger charm on himself and then an invisibility charm. Ginny cast an invisibility charm and levitated herself up to the goal posts. She could see the area where Tonks, James, and Moody had entered and turned themselves invisible. She drew a rune in the air that aided her eyes in seeing through spells. She could see the soft features off Tonks approaching from behind her shields and cloaking spell.

Tonks saw one of Harry's doppelgangers and cast a spell towards it. The clone threw up a shield and deflected it. From her side another one of Harry's clones shot a stunning spell at her. The spell shimmered in her Rune shield before it disappeared. She turned to face another Harry and realization hit her.

"Finite Incantatem."

One by one Harry's clones vanished until at of thin air Harry's real body appeared. He was behind her and could see her location through Ginny's eyes. He aimed his wand at her and waited. Ginny was just about to drop her Rune shield. He could hear her soft chanting in his head. She was just about there.

"Stupify."

Tonks turned around to see the red light coming at her. She looked mildly offended at the spell that he sent at her. The mock look disappeared once the red beam passed where her shield should have stopped it. She turned her wand and swiped at the beam. It changed direction and blew a chunk of the earth where it hit. She lifted her invisibility charm.

"So Ginny is getting better at bringing down Runes. I didn't even notice them fall."

"Yeah well you know how it is I would love to talk but we are in the middle of a duel right now."

"Very well."

She flicked her wand at Harry and a blue beam of light started its path towards Harry.

"Ginny now stun her."

The blue beam of light moved towards Harry. He moved his hand to intercept the curse. The beam of light dissolved into his palm and Ginny had sent a powerful stunner and binding charm and Tonks.

Incantation: Ars Arcanum

Classification: Dark Orientated

Uses: pain curse rendering the opponent unable to think of little else. Not potentially dangerous and wont cause insanity like its bigger brother.

Wand movements: Brandish the wand like a whip.

Tonks stood there completely bewildered. She had just watched Harry absorbed a rather nasty spell into his hand.

"Harry you can…"

But whatever Harry could do would have to wait as she was blasted from her footings and bound and unconscious.

Harry set out after his next target his father. Ginny had spotted him on the other side of the pitch. She drew a Rune of speed and concentrated on Harry. He could see the world slow around him. Harry walked to the other end of the pitch. His father was barely moving. He sent a barrage of spells at him coming from every angle as he walked around his father.

The Rune of Speed was let up and Harry had watched with a pain of sadness as three different stunners and a reductor curse hit his father before he fell to the ground. He could feel the Rune of Speed being reactivated as Ginny spotted Mad eye Moody. He walked the distance of the stands. Mad Eye was merely sitting down watching everything that had taken place.

"Nice tactics kid. One problem is that you are relying to much on Ginny."

Mad Eye sent a reductor curse at the goal that Ginny was sitting in. The base of the pole exploded and she was forced to levitate herself to the ground. When she hit the ground a few nasty stunners and a fireball was sent her way. She absorbed all of the spells into her hand.

Incantations: Borealosus, incenatia, Gourd Nok

Classifications: Light orientated, light orientated, dark orientated.

Uses: high class stunner, fireball used to incinerate the energy of a wizard, High class stunner

Wand Movements: A descending figure eight, a quick jerk back at the elbow, a slash like a sword stance.

Ginny grinned. She aimed her wand at Mad Eye and launched three different fireballs at the stands. Mad Eye was forced to flee the stands. When the flames connected with them they blew apart. The fields behind them light the night sky. Harry whipped his wand around and cast in quick secession two impedimetia curses a dark oriented stunner, two reductors, and a sweeping flame that covered the entire area around Mad Eye. He didn't have time to conjure a shield to block the flames but he cast a flame freezing spell to stop the damage that would have been caused. Unfortunately the flames blocked his view of the other curses until his eye focused in front of him. By the time he had seen the curses he was being blown across the room unconscious and obviously in pain.

The room returned to its original state and Harry levitated them into the headmasters office. Once they were revived both Harry and Ginny were given letters from Dumbledore and excused.

They had beaten Mad Eye in a duel. Their skills were improving. Harry walked back up to the common room and read the letter that he was given.

Dear Mr. Potter

This Letter is to inform you that during the second semester of your sixth year and your seventh year you have the option to take more courses if you feel that you have adjusted to newt level courses yet.

The courses that you can add on to your schedule are.

Alchemy

Rune creation

Spell creation

Law and government

Curses of Egypt

Care of dangerous creatures

Wandless magic

Languages of the world

World traditions

English traditions

Proper wizard etiquette

Sword fighting

Dueling

Rituals

History of Spells and Charms

Please choose any of the classes that you want to take. You must take three extra classes during you seventh year semesters. You can take up to five classes a semester. Please pick out you classes and let your head of house know the first day back.

Sincerely

Headmaster Dumbledore

Harry looked at his the list again. He was going to add three classes this semester. Alchemy, Spell creation, and Rune creation. He would just need the Rune masters permission to take that class since he didn't take ancient Runes during his owl year.

The rest of the school showed back up the Saturday before the start of the new term. He decided to hold another D.A. meeting the night before they all went back to school.

Harry entered the Room of Requirement with Ginny and waited for the rest of the students to show up.


	18. Beginning of a New Term

**A/N: Things are coming along great in this story. But before I go any further I must apologize for chapter 19. And possibly the chapter after that. Please don't flame me. I am only following my muse and she can be very brutal when she wants to be.**

**------------------------------------------------**

**Warnings: this story contains violence and sex. If you don't feel comfortable reading it then don't Read it. **

**Spoilers: Books 1-5 if you don't want to know about them then don't read this.**

**Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, Hermione/Viktor**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I am borrowing them with out her permission and just expecting her to be ok with this. Please Mrs. Rowling, don't sue me.**

**(\/)**

(O.o)

( )

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 18**

**Start of a New Term**

**-------------------------------------------**

"Ok everyone, welcome back from the holidays. Tonight I wanted to see how well you guys are progressing. So tonight we are going to see how well this group can work together. It is going to be all of you guys against Ginny and I. We just want to see how long you can either hold us off or how many of you we can take out before you take us out. We don't expect you guys to stun either of us, but that could just be our own overconfidence."

Hermione and Ron dawned on their usually competitive smirks. Hermione was going to be in for a big surprise when she faced off with Harry. She was no doubt going to be the toughest opponent but her ability to place herself at the top of the class made her misjudge others. He needed to break that now or she was probably going to die underestimating her opponent.

The rest of the students shared looks of varying emotions. Some seemed nervous others eager. Harry just wanted to see how good his students had become against one that could fight. He was going to need to ask the order for help in training. But that would wait for another day.

"Ok so the rules are the same as they always are. No spells that can kill permanently harm or cause harmful situations, in other words no levitating someone one hundred feet in the air and then dropping them. This is a fun duel let's have fun."

Harry had the room split up into groups. He then had the room of requirement expand and pick a theme at random. It chose a forest location which didn't bother them too much as it would provide basic cover.

Harry amplified his voice and spoke.

"Let's begin we have about an hour to do this."

Ginny immediately cast a silencing charm and an invisibility charm. She climbed to the top of the trees and immediately began to look out for the other. Harry drew Runes around their boundaries that would trap anyone that stepped past them long enough for Harry to stun them. He then cast an invisibility charm along with a silencing charm. The first group of people that stumbled across their nest was the team that Cho Chang had formed. It consisted of all seventh year Ravenclaws. She was obviously looking for brains to help her team but found that book smart isn't everything. Her team was stunned and removed from the field.

Harry decided to take a more active approach on the game and started to try and seek out the other groups. He stumbled upon another two groups that seemed to be working as one large one. At least they had the sense not to take on more than they could without proper help. Unfortunately most of this group consisted of third and fourth year students and the older students were stunned before they knew what was happening. Ginny erected a protection rune around Harry that kept most of the stunners away from him and what managed to break through the runes he absorbed into his hand.

The largest groups of students were taken out of the fight leaving only Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Viktor. They had obviously thought that they were a match for Harry and Ginny. The main problem was that most of their new studies were kept a secret from their friends. There was no point in mentioning their new secret weapons to anyone if they were the only ones that could use it.

Harry crossed paths with their group shortly after returning to his nest were Ginny was currently hiding. Hermione had successfully brought Harry's Rune down but in the process gave their location away. Harry was heading towards their general direction when he felt Ginny cast a Rune to bring down their disguises. Harry could now see their position through Ginny.

A round of Stunners later and a few loud thuds brought down Ron and Viktor. Luna had successfully dodged everything thrown at her and Hermione and Neville had just blocked them. With a combined effort the three of them had put Harry back on the defensive.

They seemed to be trying to beat him down with sheer numbers of spells. Harry summoned a log to intercept the blunt of their spells and regain his footing.

'_Cast the Rune of speed Ginny they have me cornered.'_

Harry could feel the world start to slow down and had this been a real duel he probably would have won right now. But he wanted a fairer fight between his friends. They deserved at least that. Harry repositioned himself behind the group.

'_Ginny let up of the Runes now ok.'_

'_Ok.'_

Harry cast another series of stunners at his targets and took down Luna. Neville and Hermione had used basic rune shield to stop most of the attack and blocked what was need thanks to the alert they got with their runes.

"Interesting Harry I am not sure how you managed to apparate in the grounds but interesting none the less."

"Trade secret Hermione can't really tell you."

"So where is Ginny? You are going to need her. You're outnumbered right now."

"My dear sweet Hermione, you underestimate me."

Hermione made a quick movement with her wand. Harry intercepted the curse with his bare hand.

_Incantation: Solenarious_

_Orientation: Light side destructive spell. _

_Uses: to render an opponent immobile._

_Wand Movement: Flick and a short jab_

Hermione and Neville were clearly not expecting Harry to do that. They wore identical wide-eyed expressions.

"As I said you are underestimating me as your opponent."

Hermione smirked at him again and sent another curse at Harry. He raised his hand to intercept the spell and everything went black for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and swore to himself for underestimating Hermione. He knew that she would see through what he had done and have a way to counter it. Luckily he had the upper hand right now because they both thought that he was stunned.

Harry aimed his wand at Neville and fired a series of Stunners and body binds. He collapsed next to Hermione. She conjured a shield almost before he hit the floor. Her reflexes were good but again she underestimated her opponent. She turned her back on Harry without checking to see if he could be revived.

"I don't know how you are doing what you are doing Harry but I assume it has a lot to do with Ginny so how about we even the odds a bit. Accio Ginny Weasley."

Nothing happened but Harry assumed that Hermione was just using the summoning spell to get a fixed location on her. She smiled letting Harry know that his assumptions were correct.

Harry threw a few fireball curses her way forcing her to dodge out of the way. She used her momentum to carry her back to her feet and fired three curses towards Harry.

'_Ugh.'_

That noise meant that Ginny was hit. The spells were not aimed at Harry but at Ginny instead. He was now on his own to face Hermione. She would be too good of an opponent to allow Harry to revive Ginny but he would try as soon as he had a free moment.

He flicked his wrist and sent a barrage of spells and colors her way. She might be the brightest witch of their age but she wasn't as experienced in dueling as Harry was and book smarts only get you so far.

She summoned a log to intercept the spells that Harry sent her way. Harry used that time to revive Ginny. He could feel her long enough inside of his head to know that it worked before he was hit by another stunner. Ginny revived Harry moments later.

"That's getting annoying Harry. Don't you know how to stay stunned?"

"Hermione, when have you ever known me to give up at all?"

"Yeah I guess your right. It just bothers me that I can't figure out how you keep reviving yourself. I know that it can't be a certain spell you are time releasing because Enervate doesn't work on the spell I just hit you with. Also Ginny is unconscious and to far away to revive you."

"Well you are actually really close on that one. Ginny is reviving me through our connection. I revived her just before you stunned me. It is actually why I was stunned focusing too much on that. Come on let's call it a draw."

"Alright sounds good to me."

The room turned back into the normal meeting room that it had always been. Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were the only ones standing. Harry cast a massive enervate to bring everyone out of the stunners they were hit with. Grogginess filled the air as everyone moaned and shifted to stand up. A slight huff and mutters of that's just great could be heard as footsteps pounded towards the door. Harry looked just in time to see Ron walking out of the room of requirement. He cast a look towards Ginny before calling it a night. They had classes in the morning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(\/)**

(O.o)

( )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory he could hear Ron pretending to be a sleep by breathing heavy. Knowing Ron as well as he knew him it was best to leave him alone to think until Ron was ready to talk to him.

The next morning Ron was nowhere to be found in the Gryphindor tower. When Ginny and Harry entered the Great Hall they expected to see him there. They were mistaken again.

Harry finally ran into Ron during class. Ron avoided every question that Harry asked him. McGonngal passed out the new schedules and Harry realized that he was going to be seeing Ron less and less this semester.

Transfiguration was really easy and boring. It was basically a review to move on and start the harder aspects of Human Transfiguration. Stuff like Animagus and turning yourself into other objects. Also towards the end of the year they were going to learn to bend the light around themselves to turn themselves invisible.

Transfiguration was followed by Runes and Spell creation. Both classes were amazingly complex yet simple and interesting once you knew the back work. Harry finished up his day with Charms and met Ginny in the Great Hall. They ate their dinner at a quick pace and rushed off to meet up with Professor Dumbledore.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice could be heard just outside of his door. "Ah yes Harry, Ginny please have a seat. I will be with you two momentarily."

Dumbledore concentrated back on the letter at his table. He continued to read it until he had appeared to finish it and then placed it in the front drawer to his desk.

"Alright Harry, Ginny we shall start today's lesson. You both have advance a lot in your magical areas. Far quicker than I had hoped you would. Unfortunately it isn't enough. You need to get better. Your tricks might work on his Death Eaters but Voldemort wont be as easily fooled. So I am going to teach you how to duel. You are going to learn as much as possible about dueling. So I now will be your sparing partner until the time comes that you beat me.

Dumbledore's lesson continued on until Harry and Ginny both had to be revived. Dumbledore didn't even get out of his seat to duel them. His curses and spells were so complex that Harry didn't even have time to register what was happening.

They left the room slightly disappointed with there efforts even though Dumbledore had told them that they were both very skilled duelist. Neither of them could believe that since Dumbledore hadn't even moved from his seat. They both went to bed slightly off put.

A few weeks had gone by and Harry had settled into his schedule. His transfiguration classes were steadily getting harder and his potions classes were getting easier. Alchemy was by far the most interesting subject that he was taking. Spell and Ruin creation had only touched on the fundamentals and the theory behind it and while it was probably the most useful it was really the most difficult of his courses.

Defense and charms had gotten easier while at the same time being harder. The work load was lighter but the spells and theory moved into complex. Defense starting teaching war strategies and theories behind dark magic spells. While charms had moved into teaching wards and combination spells. Astronomy was now moving into showing how to make the most out of magical energy not just from you but from other things as well.

And just as Harry had predicted Ron had become a scarce commodity. He rarely saw him anywhere but classes anymore and he was only taking three classes with him. Harry could feel that he was slowly losing his best friend.

He entered the common room and went to the boy's dormitory to sleep. Ginny could be felt in his head and he knew that she was just as worried about Ron as he was.

Harry ran into Ron during Quidditch practice. He was out on the pitch and looked as if he was in a sour mood. Practice went off perfect as usual now that Harry had started his beaters in training with the chasers. The beaters were practicing ball handling while still using the bat. And the chasers were practicing maneuvers with the beaters to gain an advantage on the opponent. Harry called it quits for the day and released his team. He landed on the pitch and gathered up the balls. He could feel a presence behind him and turned to confront it.

Ron was standing behind him looking far sicker than Harry had thought he was.

"Ha…Harr…Harry I nee…need your help."

"What is it Ron. What do you need Ron."

Ron straightened up and Harry could see a bit of color return to his face.

"If you don't want to help me Harry, than just leave me alone." Ron walked away in a quick fit.

"Ron wait I said that I would help you." Ron was already gone by the time Harry had even gotten up. Harry levitated the truck to the locker room. Ron was acting really weird now. He wondered what was going on.

'Ginny we need to find Hermione now.'

'Ok.'

Harry dropped the truck off in the locker room and walked to the castle with Ginny in search of Hermione.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(\/)

(O.o)

( )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went by without Ron in sight. He didn't show up to any of the DA meetings. Harry was beginning to get really worried. This wasn't like Ron at all. He finally ran into Ron in his DaDa class but Ron wasn't very adamant on talking to him.

"Ron, will you just talk to me? What is wrong with you?" Harry Pleaded.

"I am trying to learn the subject since you don't seem to want to teach me anything you know."

"It's not that simple Ron. I can teach you what you want to learn."

"Why not, I am not as slow as some people think Harry."

"It's not that Ron, I don't know them myself. I never took the time to learn the dark arts." Harry knew it was wrong to lie to his friend but he needed him to stop trying to get him to teach something that taints your soul. Ron was his best friend and he just couldn't put him through that.

"Mr. Potter is there a reason that you are interrupting my class?" Professor Krum asked.

"No Sir."

"Very well if you don't mind I am going to continue."

Defense was spent going over the weaknesses of giants and how to quickly take them down before they became a threat.

The class was finally over and Harry raced to put his books away so he could catch up with Ron and get him to talk to him.

"Mr. Potter, could you please stay after class so I can have a word with you? The rest of you please read chapters twelve through fourteen and have two and a half feet of parchment detailing the highlights of Giants. I want you to include their weaknesses and their talents."

Harry walked up to the front of the class to talk with Viktor.

"Harry, please take a seat." Harry sat down and waited for the scolding that he thought was coming. It never did.

"So Harry what is going on between you and Ron? Hermione tells me that he came to you and asked for help with the dark arts."

"Yeah I told him that I couldn't help him with that though because I wouldn't be the best teacher. I am not sure what is going on with him though. I think that he might be a bit jealous though. He is use to the three of us, that is Hermione, Ron, and myself, always being together and this year we seem to be spending less and less time together."

"You might be right but I am going to have to check on a few things first."

"Ok thanks Professor Krum."

"You are welcome." Harry got up and walked out of the classroom. He was done with his courses for at least an hour before he had to see Dumbledore. After that he didn't have to do much of anything but study and help Ginny study for her classes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(\/)

(O.o)

( )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January had passed and before Harry knew it Valentines Day was approaching. Ginny and Harry would go out to Hogsmeade on another date. Harry scheduled the last DA meeting before the holiday.

Everyone but Ron had shown up at ten to nine and after twenty minutes of waiting they decided that he wasn't showing up. Harry started the meeting. He was going to show everyone how to cast effective shields so they could deflect both magic and physical attacks. Afterwards he told the groups to start practicing their dueling. At a quarter to eleven he dismissed everyone and packed up to go back to the dormitory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N ok well I know that I said that I would hit 100,000 but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to put into this chapter. Please rate and review.**


	19. Crimson Hearts

**A/N: Once Again I am sorry for this chapter. I must write it though. So onward to the chapter**

**Warning: Character Death**

**Also I don't own Harry Potter but you already know that.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 19**

**Crimson Hearts**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Valentines Day had arrived and Harry made his way to Hogsmeade with Ginny. They decided that it was a good idea to avoid the coffee shop Harry went to last year and just go to the three broomsticks. The weather outside was sunny yet still slightly chilly. It was almost a nice day. Inside the pub Harry ordered a few butter beers for himself and Ginny.

"So what do you want to do today?" Harry asked Ginny when he sat back down at the table.

"Just spend some relaxing time with you." Harry knew that his response was cheesy but he really didn't care because he meant it. Ginny just giggled at him.

"You are really cute when you want to be."

Harry could feel his cheeks start to color. He did his best to hide it though. Ginny pulled him out of the three broomsticks and walked down the street towards a few shops. The problem with Hogsmeade was that once you've been there the place had very little to offer that was new to see. Ginny was heading towards the apothecary to buy a few supplies. She grabbed what she needed, paid and left. The day really was supposed to be spent enjoying each others company.

Halfway down the street Luna called them. Slightly put off by the fact that they wouldn't be spending all there time alone they stopped and waited for her to catch up. When she reached them she was out of breathe.

"…Dumbledore…you two…his office," She commented.

Harry felt a bit disappointed but decided not to argue. They started to walk back towards the castle.

"Did he say what he wanted?" Luna shook her head.

"Of course he didn't he is always a bit vague."

In about twenty minutes they arrived at the castle and another ten saw them standing outside the gargoyle statue giving it the password to enter the room.

"Enter," Came the voice of Dumbledore when they knocked on his door.

Harry opened the door and approached the desk. A simple glance at the Headmaster told Harry that there was something wrong. His eyes showed a vast amount of sorrow. Dumbledore was a skilled Occlumnce so his show of emotion stated that whatever was wrong affected him in a way that he needed to be mournful. It meant that someone had died.

"Who is it?" Harry asked before even saying hello. Ginny had taken a seat and was waiting for a response. She knew that Harry was right with his assumption that someone had been killed.

"Please Harry have a seat." Harry could feel his heart drop. Someone else had died that he was close to. He wondered briefly who it was. Perhaps Tonks or his dad both thoughts disturbed him greatly.

"Please Professor; just tell me who it is." Harry unconsciously took a seat.

"Very well, this morning after everyone went to Hogsmeade we discovered a body in the castle." At this moment Hermione knocked on the door. She entered to the situation and the smile on her face vanished. Behind her Neville and Luna entered. They took their seats with only one of its members suspecting what had happened.

Harry looked around the room. Something was a miss. But at the moment his brain had stopped functioning.

"Where's Ron." He asked to Dumbledore. Harry could see the old mans eyes fall.

"No that can't be real my brother can't be dead." White hot tears fell down Ginny's face and leaked from Harry's eyes. Ginny had stated what he thought.

"I am afraid that Mr. Weasley was found dead this morning a little after everyone departed for Hogsmeade. He was found with a note that said why he chose to do this."

"What are you saying? Why he chose to do what?" Luna was the first to answer that question.

"He chose to kill himself. Because…because of me." Her voice was not its normal tones. She was in a state of breakdown. But her outward feeling reflected the rest of the rooms.

Crying ensue her comments. She seemed unable to do anything else.

Harry redirected his attention back to the Headmaster.

"What happened?"

"He got a hold of a poison and drank it. There is no sign of anyone being there other than moaning myrtle. She told me that he entered her bathroom and sat on the floor. He was completely unaware of her presence. After a few minutes he pulled a bottle out of his cloak and set an envelope on the floor next to him. He drank the contents of the bottle and then laid down sobbing to himself. He died only minutes later."

"What are you talking about Ron wouldn't kill himself."

"I am sorry Harry but there was no one else in the room with him. I called you all in here for two reasons and we have gotten passed the first and most difficult. The second reason was to find out if Ron had been acting differently around you guys."

Harry was the first to speak.

"Yeah he kept asking me to teach him what dark arts I knew. He kept saying that he needed to know what I knew so he could help aid the war. He was tired of not doing anything."

Dumbledore took the news with slight alarm.

"Professor I knew my brother. He wouldn't have killed himself. He must have been bewitched."

"Those were my thoughts Ginny but if he had been bewitched into killing himself with the imperious curse then there is no way to find out. It leaves no traces once it has been lifted. Now to discuss what will be done. Your family has been notified and they are on their way for the funeral arrangements."

Harry couldn't take much more of what he was hearing. How was he supposed to believe that Ron killed himself? It all felt like he was dreaming and that he would wake up any moment. His first friend, no his brother, had died. Harry could feel the office start to spin. His face was draining of blood and he was getting light headed. The world went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry could hear voices around him. He couldn't make out any of the words that they were saying. He could feel Ginny's presence. She was unconscious just like he was. They were both starting to reawaken.

"Hey Ginny, can you hear me."

"Yeah I can hear you."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly."

"The last thing I remember was being called to Dumbledore's office…"

Harry and Ginny shot up out of bed. They both remembered that Ron had died. The nurse came in and forced them to lie back down. She was really convincing when she wanted to be. She checked there vital signs and gave them some potions to drink. It didn't really matter; there wasn't a potion that could bring Ron back to life. And there was no way that he was going to take one to forget Ron. Ginny was in the same state as he was. It was exactly like losing a sibling to both of them.

All Harry really could do was sit there and feel nothing. His whole world was turned upside down. Ginny started to sob on the bed that she was sitting in. He felt even worse. Why wasn't he crying for the loss of his friend? He cried for the loss of his godfather and even for Cedric, why not Ron.

Ginny looked up at him for where she sat. She didn't need to say anything because of their connection, but words just seemed more fitting.

"Harry I can feel your sorrow, I don't think less of you for not crying. I think that this might be too much for you to cry. But I know how you feel." She wiped her eyes knowing that it wouldn't do any good. Her tears would continue to fall until there were no more.

"Ginny, I just don't know what to do right now." Harry hung his head down. He couldn't think straight. He could feel his magical core disrupt inside of him. It was becoming unsteady. He blacked out shortly after that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry awoke, what would appear to be, the next morning. His eyes were puffy even though he had not been crying. The strain from the day had all but killed him. He looked around the room to find Molly and Arthur Weasley in the room whispering amongst them. It was more than obvious what the conversation was about, and Harry knew that they had been and would still cry for the loss of there son.

Harry and Ginny were finally released for the hospital wing latter that day. The news that Ron had died spread through the castle like wildfire and it had taken its toll on all of them. Ron was seen as a bit cocky and morose at times but he was always remembered as heroic no matter what side the conversation you were on. The news even seemed to rattle most of the slytherin house. In fact only a hand full of slytherin were unscathed by the events.

The next week Harry and his friends were excused from there lessons. To give them time to grieve. Harry knew that he should be thankful for this be truth be told he would rather be in class learning something. It was a great distraction from all of the problems that he was having. It was a distraction from Ron's funeral. It would be held tomorrow.


End file.
